Catch Me I'm Fallin'
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: What! What the hell do you mean she got hit by a car! screamed a furious Ichigo. Well ...uh you see... it all started like this, Matsumoto said, sweat dropping at a now red in the face Ichigo and a frustrated Hitsugaya.    Hitsu x Karin
1. The Accident  Ch 1

** Hi everyone, I decided to write yes, write another Hitsu x Karin fan fic. I've been getting some requests for writing another story and I will give it a shot. I'm afraid this one might take a much longer time to be updated for school has already begun.**

_**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**_

Swoosh; the soccer ball flew in the air at an unbelievable speed. Bam! The ball slammed into the net. The speed and force of the momentum had created a whirlwind of dust and sand, wrapping itself around the net.

"Woohoo! Hell yeah! In your face Toshiro!" cried out a joyful Raven-haired beauty.

"Oh don't look at me like that, it could have been worse," she said as she patted his spiky snow-colored hair with a smirk. In return, he shoved her hand away and glared at her icily.

"I'll get you back next time," she smirked again and shoved her face in front of him, "Oh, I'd like to see you try."

Right when Toshiro was about to retort, his sake-loving fuku-taichou came running up to the 'couple'.

"Taichou! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Eh? Aw, why didn't you tell me you were on a date?" Matsumoto gushed.

A vein popped out on Hitsugaya's head "We're not on a –

"Hi, names Matsumoto Rangiku. It's so nice to finally meet the girl who captured my Taichou's heart."

Hitsugaya blinked several times fuming as he watched Matsumoto completely ignore him and gushed over Karin. Karin blushed at first but when she saw the now fuming Hitsugaya, she sniggered. Oh was she going to milk this one.

"Nice to meet you Matsumoto, I believe we met before. My name is Kurosaki Karin."

"Eh, oh that's right. No wonder you look so familiar. You're Ichigo's sister. Oh Taichou, it's understandable for you to take interest in girls, but to be in love with Ichigo's sister no less. Now that's something to talk about," Matsumoto grinned, "Oh how will Ichigo react if he finds out you are seeing 'his' sister."

More veins popped on his temple as he tried to size himself up on his fuku-taichou.

"Please don't say anything!" Karin faked cried, "Please don't tell my onnii-chan, if you do, I'll never be able to see Shiro-chan again!" Karin pretended to beg as Hitsugaya's eyes popped out of his head.

"What the hell! Kurosaki! –

"Aw that's so sweet! Don't worry Karin-chan, your secret is safe with me." Matsumoto winked.

Karin sniggered as Hitsugaya boiled up in anger. A chance of Matsumoto keeping a secret was obviously zero percent. Once he returns to Soul Society, everyone will know that he is supposedly seeing Kurosaki Karin. Damn. He didn't even do anything, so why did he have to put up with this?

All he knew is, right now, he has to find a way to make it Soul Society before the rumor gets there; otherwise, he'll be humiliated for the rest of his life. Not only that, if this news gets to Ichigo, he might die a very violent death. He could already see it now, and Karin was enjoying this. Did she really want him dead so bad?

He glanced back at Karin and saw her devising strategies on the dirt writing 'How to make Toshiro's life a living hell.' He sweat-dropped no doubt about it Karin wanted him to suffer.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

"You know I fail to see why you keep denying it Taichou, Karin-chan is such a great girl. Actually that's probably why you love her."

"For the last time Matsumoto I don't love –

"Shiro-chan how could you! I thought what we had for each other was deep!"

He gave up, he was ready to explode and really explode on them. For hours and hours, all he heard was Matsumoto gushing over 'his new found love' and Karin acting as if she was madly in love with him. As he crossed the street with Matsumoto, he whipped around.

"Damn it! Listen to me and listen to me now! We are not in love. I repeat, read my flapping lips we are not –

"Karin-chan! Look out!!"

In a flash, Karin was halfway to crossing the street when a crazy man honked at Karin. From a distance, there were four police cars behind, racing to try to catch up with the speeding car.

"Move it! You damn girl!" Karin looked up and as she was about to jump out of the way, a loud crash was heard resounding through out the street.

"Karin!" a deep voice screamed echoing through out the block.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

The doors of the Karakura hospital blasted open as a team of medics ran pushing a bed into the emergency room. Before the two distressed shinigamis, stood a middle-aged doctor.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you two will have to wait." The doctor apologized once again as he walked into the E.R.

Not much was said between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. So many things were on their mind. After about an hour Matsumoto broke the silence.

"Taichou, should I call Ichigo? I mean, they will know eventually. Should I –

Matsumoto was cut off as Hitsugaya flipped his phone open and called Ichigo.

"Come to the hospital, Karin is here."

"What the hell! Toshiro! Oi Toshir –

Flip. Hitsugaya hung up on Ichigo as he sat and drifted away into guilt and fear. How will he explain to Ichigo that it was his fault for not taking care of Karin? How the hell will he face Karin when she wakes up? That's if she wakes up.

He was so screwed and he knew it. He knew it so bad and it was on the verge of killing him.

Not long after, several footsteps and distressed voices were heard as Hitsugaya stopped himself from pacing. Matsumoto looked up and saw the group of people racing to them. Among them was a bright orange haired person looking really pissed. Before anyone could stop him, Ichigo flung himself at Hitsugaya and began to shake him psychotically.

"Where is she?! What the hell did you do to her?! Answer me damn it!" Ichigo shook Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya's cold features dissolved.

He sadly dropped his gaze from Ichigo. Ichigo's hands slipped away from Hitsugaya. From behind, Rukia rubbed her hand against his back, calming him down.

For the next few minutes nobody spoke. Suddenly, Hitsugaya smiled a little without noticing the curious stares directing towards him. He had thought about something that a certain someone said about him. Somehow, it just brought a small smile to him.

"What are smiling about?" Ichigo spat.

"Nothing," there was a dead silence as Hitsugaya got up and paced back and forth again.

"Would you stop doing that!" Ichigo grabbed Hitsugaya and yanked him down to sit. Beside him, Yuzu tensed up at her brother yelling.

"I … Ichi-nii –

"What I don't understand is why Karin's in the E.R. What happened?"

Matsumoto opened her mouth to speak. "Karin-chan .. um… she got hit by a car."

"What?! What the hell do you mean she got hit by a car?!" screamed a furious Ichigo. "Well … uh you see … it all started like this," Matsumoto said, sweat dropping at a now red in the face Ichigo and a frustrated Hitsugaya.

At this point, Hitsugaya quickly interrupted Matsumoto. He knew that even at a serious issue like this Matsumoto would tell Ichigo everything including the little details about him supposedly going on a date with Karin. He couldn't let Matsumoto say that for it might make matters worse. Ichigo will definitely have his head it that were to happen.

"We were just walking and as Karin was about to cross the street there was a man who was being chased by four cops. He was speeding and he crashed into her."

With that said the emergency sign turned off and the doctor from earlier was heading their way.

"Are you relatives of Kurosaki Karin?"

Ichigo and Yuzu both nodded.

"I see. Well, she is fine right now. She only has a few bumps and bruises. Her right arm is broken and she has a sprained ankle. We manage to stop her from bleeding internally."

"Ano … excuse me doctor, but could we go see her?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Yes, however she is still asleep."

"Thank you doctor," Ichigo said. The five of them followed the doctor into Karin's room. Once they entered the room a few gasps was heard upon seeing the sleeping form of Karin.

Karin didn't look too well, her forehead was wrapped up in a bandage, her right arm was on a cast, her ankle was also wrapped up. There were a few gashes on her and bruises forming around her arms and legs. Never in their minds would they ever think to see Karin in such a state.

Everyone had crowded around her taking in every little detail of her. It was hard for either of them to see her like this. Yuzu was at breaking point as Ichigo, Rukia, and Matsumoto winced at every bruise and gash they saw.

Hitsugaya had difficulty staring at her. Guilt was slowly eating him from the inside out.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

From that day on, Karin remained asleep. Ichigo and his family visited her every day. Her wounds were only beginning to heal. Soon Ichigo and his family only visited every other day, but unbeknownst to them there was only one person that continued to visit her every single day.

One Saturday morning about 3 weeks after the accident, everyone was hanging around Karin's hospital bed.

Matsumoto and Isshin were playing cards, while Rukia and Yuzu were talking about Chappy the rabbit, and Ichigo and Hitsugaya remained silent waiting for Karin to wake up. Hitsugaya got up and walked away saying he needed to go to the bathroom. With that said, he left the room.

"Ne, everyone, would you guys like anything to drink? Rukia-nee and I are going to find a vending machine." Yuzu said. Yuzu suddenly gasped out of nowhere as she saw in the corner of her eye something moving on Karin's bed.

Before them all Karin shifted positions and in a swift moment, her eyes fluttered open. To Karin, everything was blurry but as her eyes began to focus around her she saw several people surrounding her. Out of the blue, a body flung on her and pulled her in a bear hug.

"OH MY KARIN-CHAN! COME TO DADDY!" Isshin excitedly exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped at the greeting she got from Isshin.

Surprisingly Karin didn't punch Isshin or injure him at all. Instead, she sat there staring wide eyed at the people before her. She looked fearful as Ichigo pried his otou-san off her.

"Welcome back," he said with a smile. Karin continued to stare at them strangely.

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?" Yuzu asked noticing Karin's strange silence.

"Um … do I know you guys?" Karin asked as everyone in the room looked at her aghast.

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

_**Well that's my first chapter for Catch Me I'm Fallin'. I'll try to update some more but, before that I want at least 5 reviews. Sorry I'm asking for reviews but I'm starting to think that my stories are no longer that good. So yeah. But either way, I'll still finish it. **_

_**Hoped you enjoyed it.**_


	2. Coming Home Ch 2

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**OMG thanks for the reviews, that was really fast! Nearly had a heart attack when I checked my email stating that I had like 38 new emails from well enough of my rambling and on to the story.**

As soon as Hitsugaya walked into the room, he felt an awkward feeling making him stiffen a bit. Something didn't seem right. As he took slow but calm strides towards Karin's bed he felt a gust of wind flow past him from out the open window opening his eyes to meet her grey ones. In an instance, Karin quickly got up and hid behind Hitsugaya.

Ichigo stared at Karin with a look of confusion. She was afraid of them and she didn't know who they were yet she hid behind Hitsugaya for protection. That bothered him a lot. Hitsugaya turned beat red at the sudden contact with Karin hugging him from behind. He was most confused with her actions and turned to face her.

"Kurosaki?"

Karin pressed her face against Hitsugaya's chest trying to hide herself away from the rest of the group. This only made Hitsugaya blush even more. As the seconds went by Ichigo kept trying to talk to his sister, but Karin only kept inching closer to Hitsugaya. With each inch that drew her closer to him, Hitsugaya felt his face and the rest of his body warm up. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Toshiro, who are they? How do they know me?" she asked hugging Hitsugaya's arm. Karin winced in pain, seeing her right arm being crushed against him, Hitsugaya immediately led Karin back to her bed.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember them?" he asked, she only shook her head no. Right then the door opened and the doctor came inside.

"Ah … I see she's awake, if you please, I would very much like to check up on her." The doctor walked towards Karin and asked her a few questions as well as giving her simple tests to check on her eyesight and all.

"Okay Karin-san, do you remember what happened and why you are here?" she shook her head no.

"Do you know where you are?"

"In a hospital?"

"Hai, now tell me, what are you thinking right now?" Karin hesitated and turned to Hitsugaya as if asking for permission to let the doctor know what she was thinking before proceeding to answer him.

"Who are they?" she asked once again pointing to Ichigo and everyone else.

"You don't remember them?"

"No, but I know Toshiro," she said smiling. The doctor faced Karin, "Which one is Toshiro?"

Karin pointed to a confused looking teen with white hair and glossy sea-blue eyes.

"I see," he said, "Is he your brother?" the doctor asked.

"Iie," she shook her head and blushed happily saying, "He's my boyfriend."

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

That nearly blew everyone away. Her last three words replayed in everyone's minds as the doctor began to wrap things up. Soon without hesitation, the doctor had told them that she had some sort of amnesia.

"There is nothing I can do really, but her memory will eventually return to her. Until then, I advise you to try to help her regain her memories and help her adjust to her new lifestyle. If there is anything else, please notify me as soon as possible." Ichigo nodded and gratefully thanked the doctor.

As soon as the doctor left all eyes burned a hole through Hitsugaya, mainly the eyes of the two male Kurosakis.

Dealing with his own problems, Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he just heard from Karin.

_He's my boyfriend….._

The word boyfriend was just too much for him to handle, heck it was a very strong word for him to comprehend. Now he really wondered what the world was coming to. How hard did that car hit her? To have her call him her 'boyfriend' was really, really, really weird. Boy did his head hurt. And what sucks more is that he'll have to deal with Ichigo's overly protective attitude towards him. Could his life get any more complicated?

_Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this?_

He asked in his head.

"Please tell me this is a joke. Toshiro tell me this is a really bad joke," Ichigo said frustratingly.

"I wish I could," Hitsugaya stated. With a sigh, they both turned to Karin who was now smiling and drawing chibi pictures of Hitsugaya on her cast.

Ichigo rubbed his temple releasing a half angry and half relieved breath as he continued to watch his sister smile happily. He hasn't seen her act this happy in a long time. Maybe, just maybe her having amnesia might help her a little to become happy. Although it did bother him that she could only remember the 'super midget' Taichou and not him or anyone else in his family.

"It'll be alright Ichigo, maybe things are just better this way," Rukia assured him.

"I hope you're right," he replied.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

"What's wrong Karin?" Ichigo asked. Karin stared at her brother strangely, as she looked around her house. "Where are we? And why are you bringing me here?"

"Um we're taking you home now nee-chan, this is where you live." Yuzu said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Karin, you live here with us,"

"That can't be! You're lying! I don't live here,"

"But nee-chan it's true you do live here," Yuzu exclaimed. Karin glared at her own sister as she pointed to Hitsugaya who was now walking in the house helping everyone bring Karin's belongings in from the hospital.

"No! I don't live here with you because I live with Toshiro!" Karin yelled. Ichigo's jaw dropped as Yuzu felt a headache emerging from her head. Somewhere near them Isshin choked and spit his juice that he was just drinking and splattered Rukia with it. Matsumoto gasped as Hitsugaya tripped on his own feet crashing to the floor head first.

Karin dashed over to the now swirly eyed Hitsugaya and placed his head on her lap panicking. "Toshiro! Are you alright? Oh Kami!" Karin began rubbing Hitsugaya's head as he started to come to his senses.

"ugh…" he groaned. What else does everyone not know he thought, first she doesn't remember anyone but him, then he's her supposed boyfriend, and now she believes that she lives with him. What the hell is next! MARRIAGE?!

"What do you mean you live with him?!" Ichigo growled.

Karin glared at her high blood pressured brother, "Exactly what I mean! I live with him and yes we share the same bed and everything!"

Hitsugaya lifted himself from Karin's lap. His head ached even more than before. Then his eyes widen with realization that she said they shared the same bed.

"NANI!" he yelled. "Eh…," Karin sadly stared into Hitsugaya's eyes, "What's wrong Toshiro? Are you mad at me? Is it because I said that we shared the same bed? Please don't be angry, I'm only telling the truth. Please don't leave me. I love you and you promised me," Karin began to sob a little.

Hitsugaya felt like panicking but he knew he couldn't.

_Shit_.

He thought, now what was he going to do? If he doesn't do anything now she'll cry all because of him. And knowing for a fact that Ichigo would kill anyone that makes either of his sisters cry. Then again, Ichigo would kill him for assuring her it was alright. Either way Ichigo would murder him no matter what.

Matsumoto suddenly asked, "Promised you? What did Taichou promise you?" she asked curiously.

Karin sniffed, "Well, you see," Karin blushed a bit before continuing, "Toshiro promised me," Rukia walked towards her and held her hands, "Go on Karin-chan," "He promised that … he …TOSHIRO PROMISED THAT HE WOULD MARRY ME!"

"NANI!!!!!!" Everyone's eyes balled out of their sockets as one by one each of them besides Karin almost had a panic attack. It was worse for Hitsugaya for he was definitely sure that he'll never live by the end of the day.

That's it, he knew he was in deep shit. He could just see it now, headlines of him in Soul Society, 'Young Captain Hitsugaya! Having a Secret Relationship to a Human, Kurosaki Karin and is now Getting Married!' or 'Is Hitsugaya-Taichou Off His Rocker?!'

Oh, how will he face the rest of the Gotei 13, especially Yamamoto-Taichou? It would be scandalous and he would be living in a living hell in humiliation.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

**OMAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Soul Society**

"We are now back live in the head quarters of the 10th Division, please Juushiro-san tell us your thoughts on Hitsugaya Toshiro's sudden news of marrying Kurosaki Karin? You are after all quite close to him and can be seen as a father figure amongst others who see you and Hitsugaya-Taichou together," said an enthusiastic Matsumoto.

Ukitake-Taichou cleared his throat, "Well you see it's quite shocking really –

"Quite shocking?! Juushiro, Juushiro, Juushiro," Shunsui said shaking his head and casually walking in front of the camera sitting beside Ukitake, "this isn't something that's easily put as shocking. This is BEYOND! Who knew our Shiro-chan had a secret lover."

Matsumoto smiled and turned to Shunsui, "Taichou! How nice of you to join us. As you know, we are live on air. Which means this interview is being broadcasted all over Seireitei. Now back to the whole topic or should I say 'Scandal' –

"MATSUMOTO!!" Growled a certain white haired prodigy. Shunsui muttered an 'uh oh' and quickly grabbed Ukitake and made a run for it. "I'm sorry everyone but this interview will have to be put on hold, for our Chibi-chan Taichou may murder us if we do not leave. Until next time! Ja-ne!"

Shunsui dashed out of the headquarters as Matsumoto sweat dropped backing away from the camera with a very angry Hitsugaya.

"eh….ah. heheh…Hitsugaya-Taichou, how nice of you to join us demo, the interview is over, therefore uh… bye!!!!" Matsumoto ran pushing the camera man and causing the camera to fall as the picture suddenly turned into a blue screen with words rolling across.

'Due to sudden technical difficulties we have stopped the interview and hope for you to join us next time ……uh when Hitsugaya-Taichou isn't around….We also strongly suggest you prepare for a terrible blizzard tonight and not to leave your home at all times until notified when its safe to come out……Thank you for joining us today in _Behind the Mask, Hitsugaya Toshiro's Deep and Darkest Secret._

Suddenly a piercing scream from the camera man echoed before the blue screen vanished.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

**Hello my fellow fan fiction addicts, don't worry not trying to insult you for I am also a fan fic addict. I have finally finished this chapter. Yes! I put an Omake for once. Well I best be off, must brainstorm for new chapter plus, I need to study don't wanna fail in my test coming up tomorrow. Jan ne minna!!!**


	3. The Other Girl? Ch 3

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**H – Great you are at it again.**

**Hahah …. Sorry Hitsu-chan but I just had to do another fanfic of you and Karin-chan.**

**H – It's Hitsugaya-Taichou –**

**K – Man this is so cheesy, couldn't you make me act like me for once? I hate actually acting like a girl.**

**ahh.. gomen Karin-chan but don't worry I'll make sure that you will be back to normal besides, I don't think Hitsu-chan really minds.**

**K – (turns around to find dreamy looking Hitsugaya staring at her picture) ……..Toshiro! What the hell are you looking at?! (grabs picture vein pops as Hitsugaya runs away.)**

**Ah well sorry for the delay (background Karin chasing Hitsugaya) but yea lets get back to the story before Karin really does a great damage to Hitsu-chan. (Karin suffocating Hitsugaya with a plush doll of him and her hugging)**

**8888**

**888**

**88**

**8**

**88**

**888**

**8888**

It had been nearly a whole week since Karin was released from the hospital. There were still no signs of her memory coming back. Just one more day, one more day and Hitsugaya would be finally going back to Soul Society. Part of him was happy but another part of him felt guilty about leaving her.

Hitsugaya lay on his bed pushing the covers down. He turned to his right and sighed. Beside him laid a calmly sleeping Karin, latched onto his arm. He sighed again as he thought about why she was beside him right now.

Right after Karin's outrageous announcement of them getting married, Karin had fought stubbornly to have him live with the Kurosaki family. Much to their dismay, Karin obviously won, which landed him no choice but to do everything she says 'for the sake of her memory'.

It had been a very long week and his painful headache has yet to end. Lost in though, he didn't realize that the now feminine looking teen had been staring at him with deep gray eyes filled with affection and content.

Silence engulfed the pair as Karin closed the gap between them pressing her soft warm lips on his cheek. The sudden contact sent electricity through his body as his face completely warmed up.

It was the same thing every morning. It never ceased to surprise him or feel embarrassed about her giving him a morning kiss. These last few days felt very long for him but as much as he denied it, he wouldn't admit that it actually felt great to receive such affection and care from someone especially from her for that matter.

He shrugged at the thought and waited for her to release herself from his arm.

Upon her releasing her grasp from him, he felt her warm touch linger on his skin and surprisingly wished that she hadn't let go.

"Time to get up Toshiro-kun, we have a long day ahead of us," Karin smiled warmly as she walked to her dresser to retrieve some fresh clean clothes for her to change into. Hitsugaya waited a few minutes before getting up to shower and change. Once he was done, he headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

As usual, Isshin and Ichigo were brawling on the floor while Rukia was eating as if nothing is wrong. Yuzu was trying to get her nii-san and otou-san to stop fighting while Karin was helping serve some rice to a delighted Matsumoto.

"Oh,Taichou! Good morning!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Save it Matsumoto, it's too early for you to be causing trouble," Hitsugaya said placing himself beside Karin.

Matsumoto huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about … you are no fun at all," Matsumoto turned to Karin, "So, Karin-chan, have you and Taichou done 'it' yet?" she asked exaggerating what she meant by using her hands to make silly gestures.

Karin blushed a million shades of red as Hitsugaya choked on his food and coughed hysterically.

Ichigo and Isshin automatically stopped bashing each others heads and stared at Matsumoto incredulously, "NANI?!" they yelped.

Matsumoto giggled as Karin showed all signs of embarrassment and difficulty expressing her feelings.

"Toshiro-kun …a a a and I, haven't gotten that far, bbb but I I I can't say th that we uh …." In the end, she blushed furiously, steam coming out from her head at the thought of her and Hitsugaya doing such things.

Ichigo was glaring daggers at Hitsugaya and breathing fire down his back. Isshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly he ran to Masaki's portrait and squealed about Karin and Hitsugaya. Ichigo dropkicked Isshin before flipping out on Hitsugaya.

_Oh Kami Pleas save me!_ Hitsugaya thought as the rest of the group was making a big deal out of what Matsumoto had asked Karin.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

Yep, that's how it went. Every morning Matsumoto had to say something involving him and Karin. Why couldn't she just shut up for once? Was that too much to ask for? Was it too hard for her to do? Yes, she was definitely incapable of holding her tongue.

Hitsugaya finally found a place to be alone with his thoughts. He sat high up on a building passing time by watching the clouds slowly drift in the sky. In all honesty, he has yet to tell Karin that he was going to go back to Soul Society. His job was over and done. He has no other business left to deal with in the human world.

_Great_.

He thought. How was he going to break it to her that he was leaving for good and that he'll never be back until who knows when?

It was almost evening and he was gone for the whole day. He knew in a bout 5 seconds Karin would go on a rampage and look for him. He had to learn the hard way the first time. Once he stayed out wicked late and Karin trashed the whole house. Then, she almost trashed the whole street that the Kurosaki family live on. Once he was found, she went in beast mode and almost murdered him. He remembered that day was like hell to him.

He's never really been scared in his life but, Karin was one hell of a 'girl friend'. He was beginning to think that no guy on earth would be able to handle a girl like her. The fact that he happened to be 'that guy' surprised him in how he's still alive, for now.

Since then, he knew never to make her worry or angry. He was about to turn around when he heard a very angry voice.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN. MISTER HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO?" Karin said deadly, emphasizing his name with a hint of agitation.

Hitsugaya sweat dropped as he turned around hesitantly, "I was about to –

"If you were going to be out late why didn't you call?"

Hitsugaya sweated even more, "Well I was –

"Who were you with? Where did you go? DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?" she poked hard on his chest causing him to be pushed backwards with each word that slapped him in the face.

"I –

"That's it isn't it? You were seeing 'her'!"

"Her? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't think that I don't know, there is someone else isn't there? That's why you treat me differently now. YOU DON'T' EVEN HUG ME CAUSE YOU WANT TO ANYMORE!" she yelled in his face.

This was crazy he thought. No, _**she**_ was crazy he thought again.

"Karin there is no other," as Hitsugaya was about to say that there was not other girl; a portal from Soul Society opened out of nowhere and out came a happy looking female wearing a black shinigami uniform with her hair in a bun. Beside her was a man with red hair in a ponytail and tattoos on him stood trying to hold the girl back. The girl quickly attached herself to Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan!" she squealed happily hugging him affectionately and stroking his soft white hair.

"Girl," Hitsugaya said, eyes bulging out of his head, as he was being glomped by no other than Momo Hinamori.

**88888**

**8888**

**888**

**88**

**8**

**88**

**888**

**8888**

**88888**

**(Gasps) Oh no! Hinamori arrived in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Poor Hitsu-chan. Now what will happen? Ugh …. Sorry guys I figured I should spice it up with a Hina x Hitsu x Karin triangle. Forgive me Hitsu x Hina and Hitsu x Karin fans.**


	4. Silent Apology, Silent Forgiveness Ch 4

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**(Um before you start reading this, I'd like to warn you that my story or bridge, ok what ever it's called will start here. Meaning there is a shift in mood and everything that's going on. So just to warn you, the happy out of character thing will either end or begin here judging from how you read it. Ok sorry just warning you please continue to read. )**

Steam blew out from Karin's head as she stood watching Hinamori glomp Hitsugaya.

_There really is another girl._

She thought.

Hinamori continued to hug Hitsugaya until he could barely even breathe. "Shiro-chan! Eh? What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me again?" she asked innocently.

Then the red haired man spoke, "Hinamori, he can't breathe," Hinamori quickly released Hitsugaya sweat dropping and apologizing.

"Ah, gomen gomen. Hee hee."

Hitsugaya gasped for air, his heart was pounding, and he felt like he was going to die.

"Hi … Hinamori?" Hitsugaya was stunned for he did not expect her to come out of nowhere. Then suddenly a thought crossed his mind. His thoughts broke when he suddenly felt a very high and uncontrollable reiatsu skyrocket around them. He turned his gaze towards Karin and saw how furious she was. Then it clicked to him that he was about to assure her that there was no other girl and that she was just paranoid when he finally realized the predicament he was in.

There he stood before Karin, his arms slightly touching Hinamori for he previously was trying to pry her off him. His mind raced as he tried to come up with words to tell her that this was just a coincidence. She beat him to it.

"I see how it is. This was a set up. You knew I was gonna go look for you and once I came you would, you would, grrrrr..." she growled in anger. With every word she spoke, the more her reiatsu burst out into the atmosphere.

Karin was about to lash out on them but resisted. Slowly Karin decreased the flow of her reiatsu instead of using it on them. Hitsugaya stared at her confusingly just as Hinamori and her companion stared on with confusion.

Once her reiatsu was finally back to normal she glared at Hitsugaya and Hinamori before turning around and walking away without another word.

She was furious, even she herself knew it. The wind passed by on the roof leaving the three shinigami in confusion until Hinamori spoke, "Shiro-chan," she began, "Are you okay? Who was that? Was she trying to hurt you?"

Hitsugaya shook his head no and only told them that she was Ichigo's sister and that she was only angry right now. Then it finally struck him, "Hinamori, why are you here?" he asked not looking away from the spot Karin once occupied.

"Oh, about that, well you see once you go back to Soul Society tonight; I'll be here to protect Karakura taking your duty. Abarai-san and I are now stationed here for the next two months."

Hitsugaya then turned to Renji who had some sort of look of shock. He knew exactly what Renji was thinking. The wicked powerful reiatsu exploding from a young teenage girl was surprisingly Ichigo's sister, Karin. This is getting even harder for him. Now that Karin released her reiatsu there is no doubt that, she would use it against him, or Hinamori to be specific. He only had a few hours left before departing to Soul Society. He knew for a fact that there wasn't enough time to explain everything to her.

Hitsugaya released a very deep and stressed breath as he finally came to a conclusion.

_I'm just going to have the bend the rules a little bit and fix all of this._

He was going to break the rules and he was very aware that once he does go back to Soul Society – if he can ever get back there with everything right again, he'll be in very, very, very deep shit.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

Karin ran her way to Karakura Park and sat on one of the swings. Thoughts filled her mind as she drew in a small breath then released it calmly. She looked up and watched the stars shine beautifully across the dark sky. Her heart pounded as scenes of Hitsugaya and Hinamori together replayed in her mind. She shook her head to forget about it.

_No, he would never leave me for someone else. That's it. I'm just paranoid. I over reacted. He still loves me. Yeah! That's it! I'm just a little stressed out right now so my mind is just playing tricks on me. But still. What am I going to do now? He might not even want to talk to me again after that stunt I just pulled with my reiatsu. _

Karin sighed as she thought about how to go back to Hitsugaya and apologize to him.

_Maybe I'll say sorry and then if he isn't convinced, I'll spend the whole day with him tomorrow and give him what he deserves. Yeah! That'll work. I hope._

Karin smiled at the thought of Hitsugaya and stood up to go walk back home. As she walked home she passed by a certain road. She stopped and turned to her right as she stared breathlessly at the open area. Before her was the most beautiful view of the sky she's ever seen.

She took small and slow steps as she walked towards the guardrail. Karin reached her hand out to lean on the rail. Right when her hand made contact with the guardrail, she froze on the spot. Everything went white as piece by piece she saw images of her and Hitsugaya. She shook her head.

It was weird. She didn't understand it but what she saw was something completely unexpected. Karin now stood beside the guardrail staring straight at her hands wondering what the heck she just saw. Feeling uncomfortable and deciding it was getting extremely late, Karin headed home.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

Once Karin finally made it back, her family including Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Renji, Rukia, and Matsumoto all sat in the living room.

"Ichi-nii, it's getting really late. Karin-nee isn't back yet. Ichi-nii," the light brown haired teen said.

Ichigo said nothing but continued to pace, "You left her behind," he stated directly at Hitsugaya.

"No, I didn't leave her, she kind of just walked off on her own-

"But you didn't go after her." Ichigo said. Hitsugaya didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. It was true he didn't go after her. Why? He himself didn't know why. As everyone waited another few minutes before actually going to look for her, Karin stood behind the wall. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm home," Karin said walking into the living room acting as if nothing happened.

"Do you realize how late it is?" Ichigo asked. Karin bowed her head apologetically saying she was sorry.

"Sorry, I kinda lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again."

"You're off the hook this time but," Ichigo paused then his expression softened, "please at least call if you are going to be out this late again."

"H….hai Ichi-nii." Karin excused herself declining her sister's offer to heat up the left overs from dinner. Everyone decided to retire to their own quarters as she prepared to go up stairs. Hinamori stared at Karin worriedly.

She may not know Karin but once Karin walked out on Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya told her everything even about the whole amnesia thing. She felt bad for her and she worried about Hitsugaya. It was obvious that he was struggling with trying to make things right but so far nothing has gone right at all and it seems that the situation keeps getting worse. She had this strange feeling that it's only the beginning.

Renji, Matsumoto, and Hinamori said their good byes as Renji headed to Urahara's shop and Matsumoto and Hinamori headed to Inoue's apartment.

As soon as everyone left, Karin walked heading up the stairs passing by Hitsugaya without so much of a look. For some odd reason Karin completely forgot about the whole apologizing to Hitsugaya and spending the rest of the day with him. Hitsugaya couldn't speak at all. He attempted to say something nothing came out of his mouth. It was as if he was talking but his voice wasn't there at all.

It felt like time slowed down as he watched Karin walk by him without saying a word.

888

88

8

88

888

That same night Hitsugaya lay in bed half-asleep. He shifted to his right and stretched out his left arm rolling slightly onto his stomach. He slid his left hand on the bed.

Then his eyes suddenly opened. He looked around him and noticed that it was only him on the bed. Karin was nowhere to be found. Hitsugaya got up and looked around. After about 30 minutes of checking the whole house, he drew to a conclusion that she wasn't in the house at all. Then as he walked back to the room they shared, he felt a breeze go by him. He looked to his right and saw another room that he didn't go into. Strange he thought. He didn't know there was one more room in the house.

Hitsugaya walked in the room and saw that this room had a different air to it. The room was well kept. There was a bookshelf to his right and a closet to the left. He looked around him and saw many pictures of the Kurosaki family. In the center of all the pictures was a large picture of the Kurosaki family when Masaki was still alive.

As he stood in the center of the room he felt a flow of warmth and safety surround him. This one room calmed his heart. Then, a small breeze came in the room. He looked straight across between the bookshelf and closet there was a balcony. The glass sliding door was wide open and the wind blew the curtains in different directions.

That only meant on thing. Karin was in this room before she left. He walked to the door entering the room and closed it shut. Then he headed straight to the glass sliding door and jumped out of the balcony. With full speed, Hitsugaya searched around the possible places he could find Karin. However, every place he went to she wasn't there. If she wasn't in any place she usually hung out around, then where was she right now?

It was the amnesia. Maybe she found new places to hang around and forgot about the places she used to go to. He needed to go think. So he changed directions and swiftly headed to the one place he could think of. It was the same place he always goes to watch the sky.

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

Hitsugaya landed on the ground softly and quietly. He took one step and he froze. There sitting on his spot of the guardrail was her. He watched her stare at the sky, mesmerized by the stars that surrounded the moon and outshined the rest of the stars above them both. He was stunned. He didn't think this place would be where she would go to.

Deciding that now was the time to apologize he walked towards her. He sat right next to her waiting. Waiting for what? He asked himself.

It was either he does something about it or just act like nothing happened at all. But before he could do anything, he felt her head lean against his shoulder.

Hitsugaya looked down and saw Karin close her eyes showing neither anger nor happiness on her face.

There is a saying that actions speak louder than words. At that moment, neither of them said anything at all. They just sat there staring at the sky, forgetting about everything around them. Maybe he didn't have to worry so much. Maybe he's finally doing something right. Maybe she realized something. Maybe she was just tired. Maybe, just maybe things might work out well if they waited a little and cooperated with each other.

Just maybe.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

**OMAKE!!!!!!**

"Geez!" a strawberry orange-haired woman said. Everyone around her in the breakfast table stared at her weird from her outburst.

"You two look beat! What were you two doing last night to make you this tired?" Matsumoto asked with nothing but curiosity.

Karin and Hitsugaya both grunted. Everyone around the table stared at the two, eye brows raised finally noticing how exhausted they looked.

Suddenly Isshin squealed like a little high school girl, "MY KARIN-CHAN AND SHIRO-CHAN WERE –

BANG!

Karin decked Isshin in the face sending him next door. Through the window, a woman screamed her head off and started beating Isshin.

"AHHHH!!!!! HENTAI!! AHHHH!!!" the lady held tightly to her towel and threw Isshin out of the bathroom through the hole that was created when Karin sent him crashing into the wall.

Everyone sweat dropped as Isshin ran back into the house screaming, covering his eyes. "OH MASAKI!!!" he ran to his wife's mural, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! THERE IS NOBODY IN THE WORLD THAT I WOULD EVER SEE NAKED BUT YOU!!! I SWEAR! I REALLY DID'NT SEE ANYTHING!"

Isshin wailed on bended knees apologizing to his wife's portrait.

"HOLD UP!" Everyone's head turned Rukia. Rukia walked over to Karin and stared right at her. "Hmmm…."

Karin stared back at Rukia through her sleepy eyes.

Rukia inched in closer to Karin's face. "Hmmm…"

Karin began to feel uncomfortable with Rukia staring intently at her as if she was up to something.

One more time Rukia inched in a little closer.

"Hmmm..-

"Would you stop doing that! You're scaring her!" Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ichigo! Let go!"

Karin stared at the bickering couple and winced at Ichigo who was now on the floor with Rukia standing right on him with her foot pushing his face flat on the floor rubbing it against the floor.

88888

888

8

888

88888

**Okay everyone. Sorry, couldn't figure out how to end this chapter but I think I almost got it.**

**HINTS – **

**In the beginning, Karin went to the place where she watched the sky with Hitsugaya in ep 132 after she walked out on Hitsugaya.**

**2. She touches guardrail and a memory floods to her mind thus resulting her in going back there when Hitsugaya woke up and went searching 4 her.**

**3. Um ... oh yeah! Kind of foreshadowing earlier. The room Hitsugaya found when he woke up and didn't know that that room existed is sorta important. So don't forget it!**

**4. Finally the OMAKE! For those who didn't catch what I meant with Rukia saying, "HOLD UP!" and staring intently at Karin, I was giving you a hint there that Karin is starting to unconsciously remember everything. The big clue was that she decked Isshin in the face, which is something she hadn't done for a long time.**

**888**

**88**

**8**

**88**

**888**

**(Okay, sorry for making you all read this authors note but, I just would like to say this which I keep forgetting to post up on in one of the chapters.**

**Thank you all so much for reading my fan fictions. All your reviews mean a whole lot to me. So I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SOOOOO MUCH! ALSO, you all really put a smile to my face every time I read your reviews. Thank U All so much! Okay I'll stop right now my hands are kinda tired now from typing this whole chapter.)**


	5. Family Trip! Ch 5

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

It was 3 am in the morning and a certain "Doctor" was running around the Kurosaki Household. He was dressed up in a casual t-shirt and jeans. Quickly and loudly, this man ran to each room and banged on each door so hard that it would break.

"Ichigo! Rukia-chan! Yuzu-chan! And the Love Birds!! Rise and shine!" Isshin did a second round of knocking on the doors until he stopped in front of Karin and Hitsugaya's room. He was about to bang on it when the door swung open and a fist collided with his cheek. Isshin backed away from Karin rubbing his now swelling cheek. Karin stared at her fist wondering why she just punched her own otou-san. Behind her Hitsugaya came up to the doorframe clad in a white beater tank and blue shorts rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Not long Ichigo came running and yelling at Isshin. "What the hell is your problem!" He said grumpily. "It's 3 in the morning!"

Isshin swiftly stood up and grinned like an idiot, "Well my monstrous son! I am taking all of you out for a family vacation for a week in Kyoto! So pack up and get ready don't want to hit traffic okay? Oh and don't worry I have the inn that we are staying at and everything all set. You can sleep in the car. Aren't you all excited?! C'mon! Chop chop!"

Ichigo and Hitsugaya grunted while Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin immediately woke up and dashed excitedly into their rooms to get ready.

Karin came back out and grabbed Hitsugaya's hand, "Come on Shiro-kun! We have to get ready. Go to our closet and grab our suitcase! Go on! ….A week long huh," she said. Karin went to the dresser and grabbed some under wear, Hitsugaya's under wear to be exact.

"Toshiro! I can't seem to find your other boxers, so I'm packing these," she called out to him as he lugged the suit case on their bed reluctantly. Then his eyes popped out of his head seeing Karin examining his boxers to see if they were clean. Hitsugaya dashed towards her and pulled his boxers from her hands blushing, "What's wrong?" she asked worried that she did something wrong.

"Uh … I'll, I'll take care of these you go and get your clothes." Karin saw him turn even redder then grinned.

"Aw, you're blushing. Don't worry Toshi-chan it's only me, plus we are going to get married someday and I'm eventually going to see more that just your boxers," Karin poked Hitsugaya making him red in the face even more if that's even possible. She giggled at him and turned to get their clothes from the closet.

"You'll probably need your swimming trunks just incase we go swimming. Oh and I should pack an extra sweater for you just incase."

Hitsugaya sweat dropped as Karin took over and basically did all the packing. Every now and then, he would offer to help but she only kicked him out of the room and told him to relax down stairs. Hitsugaya now being locked out went downstairs to meet an aggravated Ichigo. Ichigo slid over from the sofa to give Hitsugaya room to sit.

"Got kicked out?" he asked. Hitsugaya nodded. From where they were, they could hear Rukia and Karin fussing about what to pack. Soon Yuzu smiled happily and carried the cooler into the car while Isshin was saying his good byes to Masaki's portrait.

Not long after Karin and Rukia both lugged their suitcases smiling happily to each other.

"Ready?" Isshin asked.

"Hai," everyone replied.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

They were now on the road 2 hours away from Karakura Town Isshin drove and had Yuzu feed him every now and then.

"Otou-san, why don't we just go on a pit stop so I don't have to feed you," Yuzu winced because Isshin had bit her finger twice.

"Okay we will my darling." Isshin looked up at the middle rear view mirror slightly above his head. He saw Rukia and Ichigo bickering at each other about a fighting game they were playing on the PSP and Karin and Hitsugaya were talking while Karin had her arms wrapped around his right arm.

(Position in seating – Front seats – left to right – Yuzu and Isshin driving on the right. The back seat – left to right – Hitsugaya (left window seat) Karin latched onto his arm Rukia then Ichigo (right window seat)

Isshin drove on until he found a gas station and a restaurant called Family's.

(A/N took that from Initial D.)

As soon as the doors opened every single one of them jumped out of the car.

"Finally! My butt is numb," Rukia exclaimed. They all went inside Family's and ordered something to eat. As they ate, Ichigo looked away for a second and Isshin quickly grabbed a piece of egg and forced it in his mouth before Ichigo could see.

Ichigo looked at his plate and then noticed something was off. Karin giggled and directed her eyes to Isshin. Ichigo looked at Isshin and noticed a little bit of the egg's yolk was smeared on his lip.

In a blink of an eye, Ichigo punched Isshin. The people in Family's stopped what they were doing and eyed the Kurosaki family.

Soon it became so violent (to only normal people who didn't know them) that everyone began backing away. The customers immediately ran to their cars and left. Ichigo smiled triumphantly and continued to eat.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

"Okay everyone ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I think we're all set." Yuzu said.

"Great now everyone seat belts on," it was now Ichigo's turn to take the wheel in agreement with Isshin that they would switch every pit stop. Everyone fastened their seatbelts and merged back onto the highway.

After about 5 minutes of driving Yuzu noticed, it was awfully quiet. "Is it me or is something off?" Everyone turned to Yuzu then thought if something was off.

"Nah, I don't think so," Ichigo said. And so he drove away. After 10 more minutes, Karin gasped.

"I think we left something!" They all looked around until they all froze.

"OTOU-SAN!" they yelled.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

Isshin casually walked out of Family's. He went to go walk towards the car when he realized that it wasn't there. Soon he began to panic.

"WHERE'S MY CAR?!"

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

"Ichi-nii, we have to go back!" Karin yelled.

"I KNOW!"

"Poor otou-san, he must be really scared wondering where we are," Yuzu sulked. Rukia patted her back and told her it would be alright. It only made it her cry.

Ichigo cursed under his breath, the next pit stop was an hour from where they were now. They definitely couldn't go back. Unless some miracle happened Ichigo drove in frustration with a crying Yuzu, Rukia comforting Yuzu but making it worse, Karin slowly losing her cool then scolding Rukia, and Hitsugaya getting caught in the middle trying to tell them to shut up.

With every second passing by Ichigo was shaking.

In the back seat Yuzu's cries only got louder.

"Stop doing that! You're making her cry!" Yelled Karin.

"I'm not making her cry!" Rukia yelled back.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"GRRRR!!!"

"ARGH!! FINE YOU DO IT!" Rukia shouted shoving Karin at Yuzu as she huffed and turned around to sit properly beside Ichigo instead of straining herself from turning towards the back seat so much.

"FINE! I WILL! Geez, I you're so troublesome." Karin turned to Yuzu and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KUROSAKI?!"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID."

"I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!"

"YOU! RUKIA ARE SO TROUBLESOME!"

Right then Rukia exploded and turned around and climbed up her seat and pointed her finger at Karin. Soon they both started arguing. In the car, Rukia and Karin were swearing their heads off which made Yuzu cry even more. Hitsugaya tried to stop them from arguing.

"Will you guys stop we shouldn't be arguing right now –

"STAY OUT OF THIS! MIDGET!" Both angry girls said.

A vein appeared on Hitsugaya's head before joining in the argument.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET! I'M HITSUGAYA-TAICH –

"WE SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!" Karin shoved her hand on Hitsugaya's face to push him aside. Hitsugaya only forced himself back again. This time Karin lifted her foot and pushed his face from them with it. Rukia then insulted Karin, which caused Karin to direct her glare at Rukia and grabbed Rukia's shoulders and shook her like crazy.

Yuzu tried to pry Karin off but got shoved aside by Hitsugaya who was also yelling at the two girls. The argument turned into violence as their voices rose each second, soon the car began shaking like crazy with all the 'trying to kill each other' movement and scolding and yelling going on inside the car.

From outside many people were putting down their windows to stare at the car they were in. Ichigo didn't like the many people staring at them. He tried to ignore it until some random foreign, American family drove next to them and took pictures of them.

"Wow! Japanese people are sure very lively!" an American man said enthusiastically.

"COOL! Mom! Dad! Look! That girl is giving that white haired guy a noogie! I didn't know Japanese people do that too!" the son said excitedly. He took one more picture before Ichigo went full speed leaving the family many miles away.

Ichigo had a million veins popping out of his head.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, however the other four of his companions ignored him. He angrily turned around to shut them up one more time when Rukia who was practically no longer in her seat but dangling over the front seat almost in the back suddenly kicked Ichigo in the face wicked hard but not hard enough to knock him out. Ichigo's hands slipped off the wheel causing the steering wheel to turn which made the car swerve and almost hit another car.

"HEY! STAY ON YOUR LANE ASSHOLE!" the man they almost hit shouted through his window.

Ichigo apologized but then blew up in the car.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!! RUKIA SIT BACK DOWN NOW! KARIN SHUT UP AND STAY PUT! TOSHIRO DON'T PUSH YUZU ASIDE. AND WHO CARES IF YOU'RE A MIDGET OR NOT," Hitsugaya frowned when Ichigo called him a midget, "and Yuzu, please stop crying okay? I promise you that we'll get otou-san back," Ichigo said softly to Yuzu who smiled and stopped crying all together.

Karin, Hitsugaya, and Rukia all shut up wide eyed then glared at Ichigo for yelling at them but not at Yuzu.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

Isshin flew wicked fast, passing many people on the road. He wasted no time in leaving the restaurant. As soon as he found out that they had left without him he immediately found someone to help him go to them.

VROOOOOOMMMM!!!

A motorcycle raced through the highway. VROOOM!! Then a man tapped the motorcycle driver and yelled "SWITCH LANES AND TAKE THAT ROUTE! IT'S A SHORT CUT AND YOU'LL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO CATCH UP WITH THEM! RIGHT NOW, THEY SHOULD BE NEARING THE NEXT GAS STATION!"

Isshin nodded and said thanks. He pulled the handles down to accelerate. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH GREAT MAN FOR LETTING ME BORROW YOUR BIKE! BY THE WAY, I LOVE THE COLOR! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND IT SUITS YOU!!"

( A/N - Yes, Isshin is driving the motorcycle when it should be him as a passenger but you know what that only makes him even more awesome!)

Isshin yelled to the baby pink and blue bike's owner. The owner in turn said thanks and that he was happy to finally meet someone who agreed with him and not call him a sissy (which he was).

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

Karin sighed as she stared out the window.

_Man, I kinda wish something would happen. Anything really. Like otou-san suddenly showing up out of nowhere! Yeah that'll be interesting._

Karin made a face, "How long until we get to the next gas station?" she asked.

"Not too long, probably about another 20 to 30 minutes." Ichigo said. Karin nodded she then turned to Yuzu who was about ready to fall asleep. Yuzu has been awake since they all left the house about three in the morning. Her eyes were becoming droopy and she could barely hold her head up. Karin told Yuzu to just rest and that she would wake her up.

Karin turned her head back to the window. She watched all the cars go by, counting all the vehicles, and identifying the people in them seeing whether they were a female or not. She wished her otou-san was there. Why she counted the vehicles? She didn't know why. It was only to pass time.

_Red Toyota, 3 passengers driver, female._

_Blue Honda, 1 passenger, male_

_White scion tc, passenger, female …… huh? Wait no, male hold up! It looks like a female! Oh snap it's a he-she!_

_Well whatever……………._

_Green ………black ……male……female ….._

_Baby pink and blue Suzuki bike, passengers 2 driver, otou-san ……_

Karin turned her head then quickly looked back out the window.

_OTOU-SAN?! WHAT!_

"OH KAMI! OTOU-SAN!" Karin burst out of nowhere, "WHERE!" Ichigo yelled.

"Right there! Look everyone it's otou-san and he's ….

"Riding a motorcycle," everyone in the car said finishing Karin's statement.


	6. Doubts Ch 6

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Isshin drove beside the car and waved at everyone. Yuzu quickly went towards the window, "Otou-san you're alright!"

Ichigo stared at his father in disbelief. Then he saw that Isshin had made a signal to meet up at the gas station.

Once they all arrived to the gas station, Isshin got off the bike and thanked that sissy man.

"Otou-san! You can ride a bike? Since when?" Karin asked. Yuzu ran and hugged Isshin. Ichigo, Rukia, and Hitsugaya walked up to them and just stared at him not saying anything.

Isshin checked his watch and smiled, "Actually I'm glad our separation happened, we're ahead of time. Just a half and hour left and we'll make it to Kyoto. Well let's get going!!!"

They all went back into the car and headed out to Kyoto.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

The drive wasn't too long, they passed by many buildings and saw the sign of the inn they were going to stay at get closer to them.

"Wow! Kyoto is so cool looking compared to Karakura," Yuzu glanced from building to building.

They finally made it to the inn. Now, each of them had to share a room in pairs. Rukia quickly grabbed Ichigo's arm and dashed away from the group. That left Karin, Hitsugaya, Yuzu, and Isshin to decide whom they were going to stay with. Karin had dibs on Hitsugaya and she too grabbed his arm and ran away. Isshin looked at his daughter, "Well Yuzu-chan, it's just you and me," tears ran down his cheek, "My kids are finally growing up and falling in love, oh my Masaki, it's so good to be young and in love," Yuzu sweat dropped and grabbed their things and went to their room.

888888

8888

888

88

8

Karin kept walking, dragging Hitsugaya with her. She suddenly stopped at a room. She opened the door and examined the room. Everything was so clean. The tatami mats looked as if it were untouched. The view out the window was absolutely gorgeous. She walked on into the bathroom. Even the bathroom was wicked clean.

_Wow_.

She thought. As soon as she found the room she and Hitsugaya would be sleeping in, she immediately ran to the futon and laid there. Hitsugaya just came into the room and put the suitcase down. He looked around the room and unconsciously made his way to the futon.

As he sat down, he turned to look at Karin who had her eyes closed. Absentmindedly, he brushed the locks of hair that spread on her face. Karin's eyes opened and met his. She smiled to him taking in every detail of his face. Hitsugaya didn't look away or blush. For some reason it didn't bother him at all to be this intimate with her.

Karin sat up making the gap between them close. Still staring into his cerulean eyes she inched closer. She was so close to him that he could feel her breath as she inhaled and exhaled. Hitsugaya leaned in a little more. Their faces were about a centimeter away from each other when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Karin pulled away blushing, "I'll get that." Hitsugaya nodded looking away. He stood up and went towards the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed water onto his face letting the water drip from his face. He looked in front of him. An image of himself was presented before him. He observed every inch of himself. The white hair that slightly grew out. His sea-blue eyes that showed nothing but ice-cold orbs reflecting against the light. His skin, slightly tanned but not at the same time. Then the whole package. All of him. Every single freaking detail that the mirror showed to him made him frown.

How long was he going to do this? How long is he going to play pretend? Everyday, waking up and starting a new day with all the love that she had to offer him 'now' was growing on him. This has to stop. Nothing good will come from the situation that's developing between him and her. In the end, someone will be bound to become heartbroken.

He was scared. He was scared of where this was going. He was afraid _for_ her, afraid of _her_.

Hitsugaya continued to ponder on the thought about what's to become of 'them' until Karin walked into the bathroom looking for him. When she saw him, she release a breath of relief. She had thought he left her.

Karin walked up to him and placed her hands around his waist from behind him. He was staring at the mirror and saw her reflection. Karin looked at the reflection of both of them together as one.

It was strange seeing himself being held like that. It was one thing to have close contact without seeing it but it was also another thing to see a reflection of yourself seeing that you are being held close.

Neither of them took their eyes off the mirror that reflected who they were. Unable to take it any longer, Hitsugaya took her hands and slid them off his waist. He gave one last look at her before walking out of the bathroom and out of their room.

Karin stood there staring at her reflection trying to comprehend what just happened. She heard the door close and knew for a fact that he had just left her there, confused, and her heart pounding furiously. Her eyes became cloudy and her vision blurred. Two small drops of tears slid down her porcelain cheeks as she dropped to the floor of the bathroom hugging herself, feeling nothing but loneliness and pain stabbed her heart.


	7. Porcelain Heart Ch 7

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Hitsugaya walked around the inn trying to clear his mind filled with doubts about pretending to be Karin's boyfriend until she regains her memories. What if she finally regains her memories and finds out that he was pretending to be her boyfriend? He knew that even if she did go back to being the same Karin he once knew, she would be angry with him. She would be angry because even if she may not love him, he pretended to love her.

He knew that even though Karin maybe a tomboy kind of girl, she still has a portion that every girl had, and that was the desire to receive true love. Not some fake kind that uses an excuse of having some sort of memory loss.

She didn't roll that way and he knew that.

He was afraid because he knew what was happening to him right now. He knew what will happen to him later if he allowed their 'relationship' to continue. He's going to get attached to her, fall for her, and when she remembers everything, he'll get hurt.

_Where's Hinamori when he needed to talk to her about this right now?_

Hitsugaya continued to walk around until he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," the girl said. She stared at Hitsugaya and then smiled.

"Shiro-chan! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. You must be confused to why I'm here. Please allow me to explain." Hinamori smiled taking his hand and leading him to her room.

Once they entered the room Hitsugaya saw Renji seated on the floor eating dango. Hitsugaya made his way to the table and sat across from Renji.

"Taichou," Renji said nodding acknowledging that Hitsugaya was there.

"Okay, well, first of all, you already know that Abarai-san and I are stationed here. Moving to the point, Urahara-san told us about your situation with Kurosaki-san. He sent us here to help you watch out for her. Before you protest and tell me that this is your problem and stay out of the way, I'd like to tell you that I have come to have an interest with Kurosaki Karin. Shiro-chan, I can tell she is a really good friend of yours and I want to help you."

Hitsugaya sighed. He knew there was no way out. Once Hinamori wanted to help someone, she had to help them. He only nodded and allowed her to help. Hinamori turned to Renji. "Well I guess it's settled then," Renji said.

Hinamori nodded, "Please Abarai-san, tell Urahara-san that Shiro-chan has agreed in letting me assist him with Karin-san's problem."

Renji nodded and rose to leave. Once he was gone, Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and noticed that he was spacing out. Hinamori stared at him worriedly. It must have been so much for him to deal with this. Karin doesn't really remember anything but Hitsugaya and that they are supposedly in love with each other.

If she was in his shoes she really wouldn't be able to make it this far. She hoped that things would work out fine for them. She hoped that once everything was done and solved Hitsugaya and her would return to Soul Society and continue living on the way they once lived before Aizen. Maybe even more than the way they used to live.

"Ne, Shiro-chan, what's on your mind right now?"

Hitsugaya broke out of his thoughts and began his story. For about an hour and a half, Hitsugaya and Hinamori talked about Karin's situation. Hinamori smiled every now and then. It felt good to have Hitsugaya speak so freely to her again. She couldn't remember when the last time they had an actual conversation like this.

Hitsugaya filled her in on how he's beginning to lose sight of what he has originally set out to do which is to help Karin obtain her memories.

He told her how he was getting used to living the lifestyle that he's been living the past week or two. However, he avoided telling her anything about how he feels. All she knew was the situation, not his personal opinions and feelings about Karin.

"I better get going," Hitsugaya said, "I don't want Karin to worry about me. Thanks again Hinamori."

"No problem Shiro-chan," she led him to the door, "It's Hitsugaya-Taichou, not Shiro-chan."

Hinamori smiled but then she thought, "Hey, I think I'll go with you for now, I was planning on going to the hot springs, but I think I'll walk with you until I get there."

Hitsugaya nodded. Together Hitsugaya and Hinamori headed out.

88888888888

8888888888

888888888

88888888

8888888

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

Karin lay sprawled on the bathroom floor. Even after about an hour and a half she has yet to move from that spot. Tears escaped her eyes flowing softly down her skin. Why? She thought.

Why did he just leave her like that? The more she thought about it the more her energy drained from her. Karin felt that she needed to get some fresh air. She stood up and walked out of the bathroom and out of the room. She figured to take her mind off of certain things she would go walk around the inn and see what was interesting in it.

She passed by the lobby and turned around a corner. Right when she took a turn, she stood face to face with none other than Hitsugaya. Beside him was a happy looking Hinamori. She looked from Hitsugaya to Hinamori.

It was the same girl she saw on the roof. What was she doing here? Of all places, how did she go from Karakura Town to Kyoto?

Hitsugaya stood in front of Karin unable to speak. He saw her look at Hinamori and realized that they haven't really met. He cleared his throat and uncomfortably introduced Hinamori to Karin.

"Uh …. Karin, this is my friend Hinamori. She's from Soul Society like me." Hinamori stared at Karin and said hello to her. It took a while before Karin responded to Hinamori.

Karin avoided contact with Hitsugaya that whole day as Hinamori and Karin began to get to know each other. Karin and Hinamori laughed every now and then as they told each other many things they found amusing.

It was surprising really. Hitsugaya thought Karin would throw a temper tantrum and try to attack Hinamori, but he knew that she was still angry. He knew that she had avoided him throughout the whole entire day. He sat before Karin and Hinamori watching them get along just fine. It was strange. Somehow, he felt that the situation was only just beginning to shift and take its course to lead the three of them to misery and heartache.

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

That night Hitsugaya and Karin lay beside each other in silence. Neither of them said a word to each other. Hitsugaya turned his head to the right to meet Karin's back facing him. He wanted to reach out to her and shake her senseless telling her repeatedly to remember everything. He liked the Karin now but he liked the Karin he knew before more. He wanted to go back to everything, before it became complicated, before when everything used to be easy for him. He didn't know what to do anymore.

He continued to stare at Karin's back.

Karin lay beside him staring straight at the wall. She wanted to resist the urge to hug him and forgive him but then that would mean giving up on her pride.

Pride?

Since when did pride ever matter to her she thought. She felt weird. As the days go by she felt all kinds of emotions she never remembered feeling. Like the urge to injure her otou-san every time he does something idiotic. Or being less possessive over Hitsugaya.

What was going on with her? Why does it feel like something was missing now? As her mind wandered, she suddenly recalled the time she saw a flash of herself with Hitsugaya on the hill watching the sky.

Why did she see that?

To her, right now it felt like she didn't even know herself, like she was living a lie. Who was she really? Why is it bothering her now to sleep beside Hitsugaya? She didn't know. Karin couldn't control herself and felt herself shake. She bit her lip trying to suppress the sobs that were forcing their way out of her lips. He eyes began to water again.

She slowly closed her eyes and everything went white again. This time she saw herself running around a soccer field. She had a completely different style of clothing that she was wearing now. She looked more tomboyish. Several other images came to her mind. Karin was playing soccer and Hitsugaya was with her.

_He was trying to get the ball but she carefully guarded the ball and then sent the ball flying like a tornado towards the net._

"_Woohoo! Hell yeah! In your face Toshiro!" cried._

"_Oh don't look at me like that, it could have been worse," she said as she patted his spiky snow-colored hair with a smirk. In return, he shoved her hand away and glared at her icily._

"_I'll get you back next time," she smirked again and shoved her face in front of him, "Oh, I'd like to see you try."_

_Right when Toshiro was about to retort, his sake-loving fuku-taichou came running up to the 'couple'._

"_Taichou! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Eh? Aw, why didn't you tell me you were on a date?" Matsumoto gushed._

Karin now had tears leaking from her eyes uncontrollably.

Hitsugaya could hear faint hiccups as she tried to suppress her sobs trying not to make him worry about her. Hitsugaya felt his heart tighten up. He thought he should just lay there and let her be but the more he didn't do anything the more it pained him, so he sat up flipped Karin over facing him.

She turned herself over refusing Hitsugaya from seeing her cry. Hitsugaya struggled to get her to turn over after spending a few minutes wrestling her on the floor. Finally, he got her to turn over locking her between his legs and holding both her hands above her head. Karin turned her head to the side letting fresh new tears flow down her cheeks.

He didn't know why he did it but he just did. Karin stared wide eye at Hitsugaya who had his eyes closed. Her face warmed up, she didn't know what to do but just lay there. She didn't know whether to respond or not but letting instincts act on its own she closed her eyes and allowed herself to accept the weight pushing down her lips.

For the rest of the night, Hitsugaya and Karin remained entangled in each others arms sleeping peacefully.

8888888888

888888888

88888888

8888888

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

**OMAKE!!!!!**

Inside the 13th division headquarters shinigamis from the 10th division, 5th division, and Shunsui all sat crowded around the 65" LCD flat screen. Many of them were fighting for seats, others were gossiping about what happened in the previous episode of their 'soap opera', and some were hushing others up since it was starting.

"I'm extremely excited to see what happens next," Ukitake whispered to Shunsui. Shunsui nodded as the lights went off and the 'show' started.

On the screen, Matsumoto and Renji were in Urahara's shop. "Hello everyone, previously on 'Catch Me I'm Fallin' the Kurosaki family along with Rukia and Hitsugaya-Taichou finally arrived to Kyoto in a very weird way, Karin and Hitsugaya-Taichou finally went to their room and had a moment of tension. Will they end up together? Or will Hitsugaya-Taichou push Karin away? And who is the special person that suddenly shows up in the same inn? Well, find out now in today's episode of 'Catch Me I'm Fallin'."

Matsumoto smiled and turned the web cam on, "Okay Renji, did you do it?"

"Hai, I just put all five cameras around the inn, mainly Hinamori's room and the room that Karin and Hitsugaya are sharing."

"Alright go Renji!"

"Okay well I have to get going, Hinamori just sent me to go back there to send a message."

"Great! See you soon."

Renji turned off the web cam and left the room that Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and him were in.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Hitsugaya and Karin lay on the floor just ending their 'first kiss'.

"Awww…" several shinigamis cooed as they watched on the 65'' LCD flat screen the couple sharing a very special moment. There were many of them, mostly the females and a few male sniffing and shedding tears.

Suddenly a shinigami squealed. "Like OMG! We should start a new society! I mean like we should like start like the Hitsu x Karin Fan Club! Like OMG!"

**ON THE FLAT SCREEN**

"Matsumoto here! That's it for today's episode of 'Catch Me I'm Fallin'. Stay tuned for the next episode!"

Karin turned over then saw something hidden inside the closet. She got up and found out that there was a camera hidden in the room.

"TOSHIRO NO HENTAI!!"

Karin drop kicked Hitsugaya shoving the camera into his face demanding him to tell her why there was a camera in the room.

**IN SOUL SOCIETY 13****TH**** DIVISION HEADQUARTERS**

"You know maybe its best that we keep real quiet about this," Shunsui said. Ukitake nodded.


	8. Hanami  sakura watching Ch 8

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Today was a great day. Or so Hitsugaya thought. Everywhere he looked there were cherry blossom petals falling, scattering gracefully. Today they all went to the famous Tetsugaku no Michi or also known as the Walk of Philosophy. It was located on the eastern side of Kyoto.

(A / N: Tetsugaku no Michi is a real place if any of you are wondering.)

Each of them dressed in a traditional kimono in various styles and colors. They were all supposed to go tour around Kyoto but Karin had this urge to go cherry blossom viewing. Right after they had visited some temples and say their prayers, they all found a spot to have a picnic and watch the petals fall.

Hitsugaya sat on the sheet that was laid on the grass and watched everyone enjoy the scenery. Beside him, Rukia and Ichigo were cuddling to each other and not bickering for once. Off to the side Isshin was leaning against a tree watching the sky. Across from him, Yuzu was preparing the food for lunch.

From afar, he watched Karin and Hinamori talk. They were both giggling about something Hinamori said. He continued to watch the two of them. Maybe having Hinamori around was a good thing. Karin and Hinamori seemed like they were best friends. They were always seen together whenever they were both in the same place.

Karin was okay with Hinamori going with them to tour Kyoto. As a matter if fact, she was the one who invited Hinamori to join them on this outing.

Sadly, the week vacation was coming to an end. He didn't realize how long he was staring at Karin, but he was startled when her soft gray eyes caught his. She blushed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before reverting her eyes back to Hinamori. Hinamori turned and saw Hitsugaya flush and smiled at the two.

"So how are things between you and Shiro-chan?" she asked Karin. Karin flushed, "Great."

"I see."

"Hey, Hina-chan?"

"Yes Karin-chan?"

"What was Toshiro like when you were in Soul Society? I'm sorta curious. You knew him longer than me and so, I just want to know."

"Well, there's a lot to say about him. He is somewhat still the same as he is now. Same attitude, same behavior, and he still looks physically the same except that he is taller and looks a little more older."

"I see. It seems like you are really close with him." She said.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends."

Karin smiled as Hinamori began to get lost in thought about the past. Then she slightly frowned. Something came back to her. As she sat beside Hinamori, she saw another flash back.

_Karin was walking side by side with Hitsugaya until they reached the hill. Both of them sat on the guardrail._

"_You never told me why you really like sitting here." She said._

"_It reminds me of her."_

"_Her?" Karin looked at Hitsugaya questioningly._

"_My childhood friend."_

"_Oh, you know you can tell me. I promise I'll listen."_

"_Her name is Momo Hinamori; we used to be really great friends until that bastard came."_

"_You mean Aizen?"_

_Hitsugaya nodded. Karin knew everything that happened. She followed Ichigo one time before he left to Hueco Mundo. She tried to get as much info as she could get. Then, when Ichigo returned home, she confronted him. He told her everything that had happen to him, why he was a shinigami and everything._

"_So how is everything now?"_

"_She's recovering right now, but the thing is I'm afraid she won't come back to me."_

"_I see," Karin put her hand on his shoulder then smiled, "She'll make it through. Just like how Ichi-nii made it through the winter war. Until then, I'll be your best friend." Karin smiled slightly embarrassed from her declaration._

_Hitsugaya stared at Karin, stunned, "Karin…."_

"Karin," Karin continued drifting away.

"Karin," the voice said again.

"Karin-chan?" Hinamori snapped her fingers in front of Karin waking her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Hinamori stared at her worried that something happened to her.

"Ah .. iie, I'm fine," Karin smiled proving to Hinamori that she was alright.

"Oh, ok, well just letting you know we're all leaving now."

"M'kay thanks." Karin stood up brushing off the petals that landed on her lap.

88888888

8888888

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

As they all walked back to the inn Isshin was being loud and expressing how they should all go celebrate tonight and get in touch with the youthfulness of spring. Yuzu told Isshin to stop being so excited before he hurts himself. Isshin only boasted, claiming that nothing will happen to him for he was the most careful person on earth.

Soon they were climbing up the steps of the inn and Isshin was fooling around. He missed a step and fell backwards. Kind of like a domino effect, Isshin lost his balance and fell on Ichigo who couldn't take the weight of Isshin and crashed into Rukia, who tossed the basket that had all the food and things they used for the picnic and accidentally knocked Hinamori off, in which she hit Yuzu, who then bumped into Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya caught Yuzu and missed a step forgetting that they were on stone stairs instead of a flat surface.

Karin watched the scene before her and burst out laughing. They all moaned and groaned glaring at her. Karin laughed then walked ahead. Right when she turned around she went crashing herself into a pole. She fell flat on her butt and moaned rubbing her face. She blushed as everyone around her laughed at her taking revenge for her laughing at them.

Karin soon got up and fumed embarrassed that she walked smack into a pole.

"Who the hell leaves a pole there in the middle of the stairs?" she asked incredulously.

The rest of them continued to laugh at her, making fun of her, never leaving her alone.

"Fine! If that's how its going to be then bye!" Karin got up and walked out on them.

"Hee hee, wait, heheh, Karin-chan! Don't go! Okay heheh we'll stop! Heheh," Rukia said trying to control herself from laughing.

She glared at Rukia and left them all.

Soon they were all silent.

"You think we were kind of hard on her?" Yuzu asked feeling guilty.

"Maybe we should check on her," Hinamori suggested.

"Um okay but who is up to it?" Ichigo asked. Everyone backed away leaving Hitsugaya standing by himself. Hitsugaya frowned and looked around them it was clear that they all wanted him to go.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Shiro-chan it can't be that bad," Hinamori, said.

"If it isn't then why don't you go?" he asked her.

"Well, um, er you know her better than me plus you weren't laughing at her as much as we were so….uh she might have noticed it and she might not get mad at you. After all," she smiled slyly, "you are her 'boyfriend' last time I checked."

"No." He turned to Isshin, "Why don't you go? You are her father; it's your responsibility to take care of her."

"YEAH RIGHT AND GET MYSELF KILLED?! I LOVE KARIN-CHAN AND ALL BUT, I DON'T WANT TO DIE JUST YET!" Isshin exclaimed.

Hitsugaya turned to Yuzu who became so scared she fainted. He turned to Ichigo and Rukia who both grabbed each other and ran for it.

He released a sigh and turned on his heels to go find Karin.


	9. Best Friends Ch 9

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Karin walked around the inn. She was slowly calming down.

_This is stupid, why am I getting so mad over something so trivial as this?_

Karin stopped before her room. She slid the door open and walked in. Once she was in, she loosened the obi that held her kimono in place. Heading towards the bathroom, she turned on the water and decided to take a warm and relaxing shower to ease her thoughts.

8888

888

88

8

Hitsugaya walked back to their room. He figured she might be in there right now. As soon as he got in, he walked around looking for her. Then, he walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and saw the shower was on and Karin just took off her towel. He stood there trying to register everything. Within a few seconds, a piercing scream echoed all over the inn and a bucket went hurdling at Hitsugaya.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Isshin, Rukia, Yuzu, Ichigo, and Hinamori were sipping tea. They all sweat dropped hearing a piercing scream coming from a few rooms away from them. They all knew it was Karin. The only thing they could really think of right now was one, thank god neither one of them was Hitsugaya, two that definitely was Karin's voice, and three; poor Hitsugaya he had signed his death note the minute he set out to look for her.

8

88

888

8888

88888

Karin paced around the room. Oh god, she thought. She couldn't have hit him too hard right? He was a Taichou! Shouldn't he have been able to dodge that bucket she threw at him? Karin finally sat down beside the futon waiting for him to wake up. When nothing happened, her eyes began to water.

_What if, what if I killed him?_ She panicked; she'll never be able to live this down. She just murdered Soul Society's 10th division Taichou! What was she going to do? The shinigamis might go after her head.

_No! Wake up Toshiro_! She screamed in her head. "I don't want you to die!"

She grabbed Hitsugaya and shook him psychotically. "Wake up! Wake! UP!"

Hitsugaya's eyes opened. It felt like the world was spinning around him. He shook his head and saw Karin shaking him. He felt dizzy; he pushed her hands aside and held his head.

"TOSHIRO!" Karin glomped Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blinked several times trying to remember what just happened. He looked down to see Karin hugging his lap and wailing on him.

He finally remembered what happened. Immediately he turned beat red. He wasn't expecting to see a naked Karin. He didn't realize that the shower was on. Also, why didn't she lock the door?

Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. He felt too embarrassed to even look at her right now. Then, Karin punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled.

"That was for walking in on me you perv!"

"What?! Well how was I supposed to know you were in there! Plus, you should've locked the door."

"Well you should have knocked first!"

Both of them glared at each other breathing fire, daring each other to say anything else. Then they burst out laughing.

"I just can't stay angry with you," Karin whispered blushing. Soon the room became quiet and the two of them sat not knowing what to say. Their hearts thumped faster and faster. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Karin said.

Hinamori walked in, "Are you guys alright?" Karin smile, "Yeah, why?"

"Uh well, the whole inn heard you scream."

Karin blushed, "Oh, uh yeah….heheh. Don't worry about it everything is fine, nothing is wrong."

"Oh. I see. Well I should get going, I was just checking on you guys. Oh and by the way, Isshin-san wanted me to tell you that we are returning to Karakura tomorrow so rest up okay?"

Hitsugaya and Karin thanked Hinamori. As Hinamori walked to the door, she turned around to see Hitsugaya and Karin laughing with each other. But then she slightly frowned when she saw Karin lean on Hitsugaya and he draped his arm around her shoulder.

For some reason it rather bothered her to see him do that even though he was doing it because Karin believe that they were together. But the thing is, he wasn't doing that because Karin believed that they were together, he was doing it on his own free will. Hinamori walked out the door and headed to her room. She brushed the thought away. No, she couldn't get all weird now because of that. They were best friends and they will not be anything else but best friends.


	10. Heavily Broken Ch 10

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**(OO)0**

**WARNING! – PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER!**

"Finally! We're home again!" Karin said happily, as she danced her way in the house taking in the nice homey smell she missed. She then threw herself on the sofa relaxing and slowly closing her eyes to take a nap. Then a suitcase went flying at her.

"Make yourself useful and at least help us bring our things inside," Ichigo said.

Karin growled but got up and helped anyway. As soon as she got through the door, she saw Hitsugaya helping Hinamori grab her stuff. They were talking and then suddenly Hinamori dropped a very heavy looking bag and crashed into Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya caught her and then they both just laughed.

Karin thought they were just being friendly until she saw Hinamori stare deeply into his eyes. She was boiling inside but another part of her told her that they were just friends and that she already has Hitsugaya's heart. She made her way to them and grabbed a bag walking by Hitsugaya and giving him the shoulder as she walked by him.

Hitsugaya was confused with Karin's actions. She was happy when they got home, so why did she just shoulder him?

Hinamori stared at Karin's back guiltily. She knew that Karin had saw what happened and she cursed herself for letting her emotions get in the way. Hinamori lifted the suitcase and uncomfortably smiled at Hitsugaya before walking straight into the house.

Rukia stared from the corner of the house. She had just witnessed Karin shouldering Hitsugaya. She frowned.

_Looks like things are going to get ugly from here on out._

Ichigo walked up to her, "Hey what's wrong?" Rukia shook her head, "Nothing. Well let's get in the house I'm about ready to take a nap. Oh god that was such a long vacation to me."

Ichigo laughed, of course when you are with the Kurosaki family, nothings ever normal. Ichigo held her shoulders and pushed her into his room.

(EW NO! get your mind out the gutter! Heheheh)

88888

8888

888

88

8

After about a few hours, Karin finally let off a whole lot of steam. She was now laying on her bed thinking about certain things. Feeling the need to be away from her room she got up and walked in the hallway.

She came to a stop at a room. It was the same room that Hitsugaya had found the day she went missing for a few hours. Karin turned the doorknob at a full clockwise direction and heard it click. Once she walked in, she shut the door silently, trying not to let anyone know that she was in there.

The atmosphere changed. It suddenly became warm, and her worries began to disappear. Everywhere in the room was untouched. Somewhere in a corner, a table sat there collecting dust. Karin walked towards the table and opened a drawer. Inside she pulled out a photo album.

Karin made her way to the floor and sat down. She opened the photo album. Inside the first page was a birth certificate. The birth certificate read Masaki on it. She turned to the next page and found several pictures of her mother as a young girl. The further she went on, she saw pictures of her mother as a teen and then to an adult. The very last picture she saw was her mother and her together.

After staring at it for about ten minutes, Karin began to fall asleep. The warmth she felt in her heart was soothing. It felt so good to be in this room. Everywhere, there was a spirit or some kind of force that made her feel safe. It was her mother. Every time she went in that very room, she felt the presence of her mother.

It was somewhat obvious already since every thing in that room belonged to Masaki.

After Masaki had died, Isshin didn't have the heart to burn any of Masaki's belongings. Instead, he made this room into a storage room for Masaki's possessions. She didn't mind. In fact, she was happy that her otou-san didn't get rid of any thing.

Karin opened her eyes, or at least tried to. Within a few seconds, Karin fell into a calm and relaxing sleep clutching the photo album.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Hitsugaya finally finished lugging every single bag into the house _without_ the help of anyone. Why was he stuck dragging everything in the house? Half of it wasn't even his! Whatever he thought. All he wanted to do was go back inside.

Hitsugaya made his way into the house as he looked around everyone seemed to have retired to their rooms. Then he spotted Hinamori.

He walked up to her and sat beside her. Hinamori was on her phone typing up a message to Renji saying that she was back in Karakura and that she would be Urahara's shop in a little bit.

"So," he began, "are you going to head back?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'll be leaving in a few minutes." Silence took over and left them brooding on who should break the silence.

"Where's Karin-chan?" Hinamori asked. "She must be in her room."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll be going now. Bye."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Hitsugaya stood up and Yuzu came to them.

"Yuzu?"

"Yes Toshiro-nii?"

"Is Karin up in her room?" he asked.

"Um I think she is. Yeah, she is. She said she'll be resting for a few hours. Why? What's up?" Yuzu asked.

"It's nothing. I was just going to take Hinamori back to Urahara's."

"I see. Don't worry, if she's looking for you I'll let her know."

"Thanks." Yuzu shook her head, "No, it's fine. It was nice having you with us," she said facing Hinamori, "Please feel free to come by every now and then okay Hina-nee?"

"Hai, I definitely will." Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori left the Kurosaki Household. They were now walking in silence. Hinamori couldn't stand the silence so she started talking to Hitsugaya.

"How is Karin-chan's memories coming along?"

"Not so good."

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"No it's fine. It's just taking a little more time for her to remember is all."

"Oh…..um are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Shiro-chan, you're lying. I know you're not okay."

"……"

Hinamori frowned and grabbed Hitsugaya's arm.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

Karin sat up looking around her. How long was she asleep? She looked around and saw that it was becoming darker outside. She picked up the photo album and placed it back where it came from.

She walked out of the room and headed downstairs. There she saw her twin preparing for dinner.

"Hey Yuzu."

"Oh hi Karin-chan."

"What are you cooking?"

"Um, I was thinking of making hot pot tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah, go ahead and make anything you want. I always eat your food anyways. Besides I don't think anyone here would mind"

"Great!" Yuzu went back to cutting the pepper and defrosting the beef and shrimp balls. After five minutes, Karin glanced at the clock and then turned to Yuzu, "Hey where's Toshiro?"

"He's out right now. He told me once you get up if you're looking for him he would be at Urahara's shop."

"Oh, do you know why he went there?"

"Um ….he said he was going to walk Hinamori-nee there," Karin's heart stopped for a second. She said thanks to Yuzu and that she was going to step out for a bit. Once she left the house, Rukia came out of Ichigo's room and asked Yuzu if Karin left. Yuzu said yes and Rukia just nodded.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

Hitsugaya stopped dead on his tracks. Hinamori tightening her grip on his arm, "Please Shiro-chan? Talk to me."

Hitsugaya pulled his arm and continued to walk.

"Please talk to me! You don't say anything to me anymore. It's like you don't trust me."

"What do you want me to say?" He stopped walking but kept his back facing her.

"I want to know what you're thinking about. I want to know how you're feeling, what you want, I want to know everything! I know that you're not doing fine at all and that you are just trying to do all of this on your own. I want to help you Shiro-chan. So please tell me what's wrong."

"Don't make me repeat myself, it's Hitsugaya-Taichou not Shiro-chan," Hinamori's eyes softened. So he really didn't want to tell her anything. Hinamori made a fist with her hand, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Hinamori….

88888

8888

888

88

8

She walked on trying to think. Her mind was all screwed up right now. She was confused about everything that was going on. What _is_ going on? She didn't know. One minute she was happy, she had everything she ever needed. She had a family, sure they were kind of not an ordinary family but it was still a family. She had a boyfriend, a really great one too. He was the one she was willing to sacrifice everything for.

Then the next minute she was unsure of everything.

So what's bothering her?

Everything. That's what it was. Everything was bothering her. Everything that was happening felt so unreal. The trip to Kyoto felt unreal. Hinamori didn't seem real. Most of all, her relationship with Hitsugaya felt surreal.

_But how can that be?_

They were always happy together. They promised to always be together. They promised to never keep any secrets or lie to each other. But why does it feel like Hitsugaya was lying to her? Why did it feel like she was lying to herself? Why did it feel like she was living a lie?

Karin tried to clear her mind of all these depressing thoughts and think of something else.

_Kaasaan, if you were here, what would you do or tell me? _

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Hinamori, don't be ridiculous."

"Like I said, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what was happening. It never got to this point before, well only once but that was when Aizen was still alive.

"Hinamori –

"Is it because of Karin-chan? Is it her that's bothering you?"

"Hinamori, you have to understand she needs me,"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you going through so much trouble to help her? Why are you going so far to try to be the perfect boyfriend she thinks you are when you really aren't? You're misleading her"

"It was my fault because she lost her memories, and for that I have to help her get them back."

Hinamori closed her eyes then loosened up.

"I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, it's just you don't say anything to me anymore. And with Karin-chan thinking that you are her boyfriend, it's just ….

"Complicated," Hitsugaya finished.

"Exactly."

Hitsugaya had a small smile form on his lips.

"Hey Hinamori?"

"Yes Shiro-chan?"

"We're still friends right?" Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. She smiled at him then she walked over to him standing about a foot or two away from him. Hinamori looked to his cerulean eyes, "Of course."

He released a breath of relief. For a brief moment, there was a pause.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Hai, Hinamori?"

Karin walked towards the Karakura Park she looked up and saw that one of the streetlights just turned on. When she looked up, she noticed that it was starting to get darker outside. She continued going straight until something caught her eye.

Standing before her were Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Right at that moment Karin felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped, and shattered into a million tiny pieces. She watched them. Her eyes watering up and the tears finally fell. She quickly turned around and ran away, away from them.

Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat. His mind was racing just as fast as his heart. Blood rushed up to face making him blush hard. Soon he succumbed to the tingling sensation he felt running through his body and closed his eyes. Hitsugaya leaned forward, grasping Hinamori's shoulders as she slid her hands up from his arms to his face.

Within a few seconds, they broke away from each other panting. Hinamori flushed a deep shade of red while Hitsugaya looked away embarrassed.

"I … uh …we should get going," He stuttered.

"Oh! … Rr right," Hinamori followed Hitsugaya heading to Urahara's Shop.


	11. Memories Ch 11

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**H – How could you Akira (me)? Now everyone thinks I'm bad.**

**Aki – I'm sorry To-chan but it's to spice up the story.**

**(Akira and Hitsugaya turn around to see a crying Karin)**

**H – Karin I-**

**(Karin cries louder then punches him and he goes flying back to Soul Society where an angry mob is waiting to kill him for hurting Karin.)**

**Aki – Wow! I'm sorry Karin-chan but don't worry it'll be okay in the end.**

**K- ok.**

**Aki – Well on to the story. I realize that I never said the disclaimer but oh well I don't own Bleach. Well that's done sorry for the delay.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

She raced through the city, tears falling uncontrollably. Her heart pounded with every step she took. She didn't know where to go. Everywhere she went something would remind her of him. Why?

Why did she have to see that? But the real question was, why was he kissing her?

Karin sped up dodging random people and knocking a few every now and then. As she ran, she felt herself disappear. Everything around her faded into a blank slate.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK OUT!" a random woman screamed towards Karin. Karin looked up. Everything was in slow motion as she glanced up and saw a gigantic company truck heading towards her direction. All she saw was the truck's lights shining brightly at her eyes. The driver honked at her but her feet were glued to the ground.

Suddenly, a pair of arms pulled Karin forcefully off the road to prevent her from being hit.

"_Toshiro!" Karin laughed slamming her hand on his forehead making fun of him being short._

"_Shut up! I'm not an elementary student!"_

_She laughed. _

_888_

_88_

_8_

"_Why do you come up here anyways?"_

_Hitsugaya put his phone away and stared at the sky, "It brings back memories."_

"_Memories? Hey how old are you?"_

_888_

_88_

_8_

"_Aw, Taichou you're in love with Karin-chan! How cute!" Matsumoto squealed throwing a snowball at Hitsugaya._

"_I'm not in love with her!"_

"_It's okay you don't have to be shy. Right Karin-chan?"_

_Karin glared at Matsumoto then threw a snowball at her, "I don't know what you're talking about. Who'd fall for a stupid midget like him?"_

_Hitsugaya had several veins popping out his head._

_888_

_88_

_8_

_Karin hid behind a wall from a convenience store and waited until Hitsugaya come a little closer. She was about to jump and scare the crap out of him when she heard, "So are you two dating?" Inoue asked._

_Hitsugaya shook his head._

"_No."_

"_Oh why not?"_

"_Because we're not."_

_Rukia poked her finger at Hitsugaya while Inoue and Matsumoto glared at him._

"_What kind of answer is that?" Rukia asked._

"_We don't go out that's all." The three girls glared at him and he sweat dropped._

"_Okay fine, we don't go out cause we are just friends. Plus, why would I go out with a girl like her? She'd murder me before we would get anywhere. Besides, I'm not interested in Karin at all. She would probably call me a 'super midget' all the time and make my life a living hell." _

_The three girls whacked their foreheads with their hands._

"_You should just give it a try." Matsumoto said._

"_Whatever." He said._

_Karin stood behind the wall frowning._

_88888_

_8888_

_888_

_88_

_8_

_Hitsugaya whipped around to yell at Matsumoto and Karin._

"_Damn it! Listen to me and listen to me now! We are not in love. I repeat, read my flapping lips we are not –_

"_Karin-chan! Look out!!"_

_In a flash, Karin was halfway to crossing the street when a crazy man honked at Karin. From a distance, there were four police cars behind, racing to try to catch up with the speeding car._

"_Move it! You damn girl!" Karin looked up and as she was about to jump out of the way, a loud crash was heard resounding through out the street._

"_Karin!" a deep voice screamed echoing through out the block._

"Karin-chan?" Karin looked up to see Rukia holding onto her with a worried expression.

"Karin are you alright? That was close. You almost got ran over." Karin just kept staring. She was slightly shaken from almost being hit. It didn't make any sense. Seeing the lights of the truck struck her in the head. She finally understood. Seeing the lights of a truck was the last thing she remembered seeing before she _actually_ got hit.

"What? Oh I'm okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rukia asked.

"I … not really."

"I see. Well, I can't do anything but, what ever it is that's bothering you, don't worry about it too much. Things will end up better than you think."

Karin stared at Rukia in confusion as Rukia smiled and told her that dinner should be ready in half an hour. Rukia then left her. She knew that nothing would happen and that Karin needed some space right now.

After Rukia left, Karin walked around. She didn't know where to go but somehow her feet just led her 'there'.

Karin stopped and looked out at the sky. Why was she here? She asked herself. It was the one place she really didn't want to be in. No matter how much she didn't want to, her feet just kept moving. Soon she was sitting on a guardrail looking up at the starry sky.

Funny how she was in the one spot that would remind her the most of him. It was his spot. Then, her heart felt heavy again. She remembered that the reason why 'He' liked that spot was that it brought him back memories, memories of Hinamori.

Her heart was hurting badly, but her mind was telling her otherwise. She finally remembered. He had the right to kiss Hinamori. It was never her and Hitsugaya to begin with. The only reason why they were together now was because she got amnesia and created an illusion that they were actually together. She didn't think it would hurt this much. Her mind kept telling her that it wouldn't work.

She wished she never remembered anything. She wished she never saw them kiss. She wished that she never got amnesia. But most of all, she wished she never met Hitsugaya. All the memories flashed through her eyes as each one broke her even more.

She finally decided that enough was enough. She remembered everything. Things will be different now.

"Thanks Toshiro, for returning my memories," she whispered standing up and heading back home before worrying anyone else.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

**OMAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"CHARRRRRRRGE!!!!!!!" a mass of shinigamis in Soul Society pulled out their Zanpakuto and charged at a division 5 headquarters which had a 'Hitsugaya x Hinamori Fan Club Sign.

"Hello everyone I'm Matsumoto Rangiku and I am here at the 5th division head quarters. You won't believe what I'm seeing here," Matsumoto lead the camera man closer to the building wearing all kinds of armor on herself,

"as you can see the last two episodes of 'Catch Me I'm Fallin' has caused a massive riot to breakout. I'm afraid to say the 'Hitsugaya x Karin fan club' in the 10th and 13th division has clashed together and agreed to declare war with the 'Hitsugaya x Hinamori fan club' from the 5th division."

A random shinigami flies by the camera with blood splattering all over the camera. Matsumoto screamed.

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S SO HORRIBLE! QUICK! CAMERA MAN TAKE COVER!!!!!" A huge explosion occurred in the 5th division's tower as an abundant number of shinigami were falling off the tower meeting the end of their lives.

Matsumoto picked up the camera and held it in front of her.

"If I die I would like someone to find this and show Taichou how much trouble he's causing. IN ALL HONESTY I SAY, TAICHOU! PICK KARIN-CHAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! HINAMORI MAY BE ONE OF MY GREATEST FRIENDS BUT COME ON! SHE LEFT YOU FOR AIZEN!! ALSO! I personally think you and Karin look better together, but then again we never know you do have a large amount of Hitsu x Hina fans. But I guess that isn't that bad. Wait, no I think it is bad. OH!!! I CAN'T CHOOSE! Okay screw this! Just choose Karin already!"

BOOM!!!

Another explosion occurred. Matsumoto turned around and saw that there were very few Hitsu x Hina fans standing. The Hitsu x Karin fans were going all out and blowing up everything they found related to Hitsu x Hina.

"WOOHOO!!! ALRIGHT GO HITSU X KARIN FAN CLUB!!" Matsumoto charged at a random shinigami screaming and howling wildly as her division and Ukitake's division were beating the crap of division 5.

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone froze in the room and sweat dropped they all looked up and saw Yamamoto-Taichou who was looking rather furious.

"Hey, who the hell told Yamamoto-Taichou that we were having a war between divisions?" a random shinigami asked. Then everyone moved backwards and in the middle Hanataro stood and sweat dropped. Everyone glared at him and cracked their knuckles.

Poor Hanataro was doomed. "Uh … I'm … uh ..sorry?"

Everyone jumped Hanataro.

88888888

8888888

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

**I'm sorry if my story is dragging on. I just don't want this to be a short fan fic. So please bare with me. Also, I know I said somewhere that this would be a comedy romance but as you can see my thoughts are unorganized and well yeah it didn't turn out that way. But don't worry, I'll try very hard to post up funny Omakes to lighten the mood. I just need to get the issue between Hitsu x Hina x and Karin out of the way be4 the comedy rises up again. **

**Sorry for the wicked long Author's Note.**


	12. Confusion Ch 12

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

The lights of the Kurosaki household luminated the house. Alone in the dinner table Yuzu sat looking before her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

The door blasted open and Isshin came running to her taking her into his arms, "Cry not! My beloved daughter! I shall go and retrieve thy young rebellions!" Isshin thrusts a rubber sword in the air dressed up like a Gladiator.

This frightened Yuzu and Isshin began to panic, "Oh no! Do not fear me my lovely daughter!"

"Tou-san, could you n n not act like that? You're kind of scaring me."

BAM!

An orange-haired strawberry man flew and kicked Isshin off his feet.

"Baka! Stop scaring her!" Ichigo scolded his otou-san.

"Who are you calling BAKA!" Isshin yelled at his son. Somewhere behind them Rukia grabbed both the Kurosaki men's ears and sat them down in the dinner table, "Okay, down boys, and behave yourselves," she said while Isshin and Ichigo were whimpering in pain.

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Arigatou Shiro-chan for walking me back," Hinamori said blushing.

"It was nothing," Hitsugaya blushed looking away from her. He turned around to take off when Hinamori hugged him from behind. Hitsugaya felt her arms tighten around him.

He let her hug him until an image of Karin came to his mind. He pulled away from her and said he needed to get back. She nodded and smiled before letting him go.

Hitsugaya made his way back to the house when he crashed into something soft that was flying at him. Instead of pushing what ever it was away, he held onto it for some weird reason.

"I'm sorry!" it said. Hitsugaya looked down and saw Karin apologizing to him.

"Karin?" Karin looked at Hitsugaya and her mouth hung open.

88888

8888

888

88

8

"What's wrong Yuzu-chan?" Rukia asked.

"Karin-chan and Toshi-nii aren't back yet," she said sadly. Isshin slammed his bowl and chopsticks down.

"Don't worry Yuzu! Daddy will –

"Do nothing but stay here and keep his mouth shut!" Ichigo exclaimed cutting Isshin off.

Isshin cried to Masaki, "Why must they treat me as if I was dirt?!"

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Toshiro!" Karin exclaimed enthusiastically. She glomped Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya turned bright red.

"I was about to go look for you." Karin smiled acting as if nothing happened. She looked at Hitsugaya and saw in his eyes that he was feeling guilty. She smiled even more thinking 'good its pay back time for you'.

"You were?" He asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I mean if something were to _happen to you_ I wouldn't be able to forgive myself also, if something happened to me, I know _you_ would go looking for me too."

Hitsugaya had a hard time trying to keep a straight face but Karin had to make it worse by holding his hand.

"Well, let's go. Yuzu is making hot pot tonight and I'm starving now so let's go and _enjoy_ ourselves!"

"Rr right," Hitsugaya and Karin walked home hand in hand, but the thing is, neither of them were happy. Once they got home, Yuzu was near to tears, Ichigo was shaking Isshin, and Rukia was scolding them both.

"We're back!" Karin said, excitingly. With the sound of her voice Yuzu, stopped sobbing and ran to hug both Karin and Hitsugaya.

"Nee-chan! Onnii-chan!"

Karin kindly apologized for making Yuzu worry and dragged Hitsugaya with her to eat.

"Ittadakimasu!" she said full of energy.

Through out dinner, everything turned out well for everyone except Karin and Hitsugaya. Karin tried not to let her emotions get in the way from getting her revenge on him. But the problem was, she didn't think that she would be this attached to him.

The more and more she tried to torture him, the more she forgot about her problem and loved him still.

Almost the same thing happened to Hitsugaya. With every minute, he spent with her through out dinner he just kept falling. Everything that happened that day began to vanish into thin air as he laughed and talked with her. It was as if she was some kind of magnet that pulled him to her, keeping him close to her.

As dinner ended, Karin volunteered to wash the dishes while everyone went to sleep. There wasn't much to wash. Karin smiled at the thought of how Hitsugaya had smiled at her during dinner. It wasn't much since he usually just smirks or remain passive, but she saw it. To other people it wouldn't be noticeable. However, she caught it.

Then she shook her head and frowned. She couldn't allow herself to think of such things. It would only ruin her plan to get him to fall for her and then break his heart just like he did to her. She had to stop if she wanted this to work. She continued to wash the dishes when she was about to place a bowl down, she felt someone take the bowl, from her hand.

She looked up at Hitsugaya who had a towel in his hand drying the bowl for her before putting it back into the cabinet.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's nothing."

They continued to work together, she washing the dishes, and him drying them. Neither of them mentioned anything about dinner or anything that happened that day. Hitsugaya would glance in her direction until she caught his eye. Their eyes locked onto each other, searching for something within the depths of their souls.

Glossy dark grey stared deeply into crystalline sea-blue. For an instance, their gaze sent them floating up and up, never coming back down. Two people staring at each other. Two faces unable to express themselves. Two hearts erratically beating then dancing to a rhythm and beating as one.

All thoughts of revenge slipped past her, dying away, and left to be forgotten. All thoughts of confusion vanished away, fading into the air he breathed in.

He inched in; she moved closer, they both drew closer until,

"Shh ….. keep quiet Isshin-san, they'll hear us," whispered Rukia.

"Gomen, I can't help it, its too romantic, reminds me of when I was young. Oh how Masaki and I were so in love," he disappears into a dreamy state.

"Well, anyway just pipe down."

"Gomen Rukia-chan, I shall find duct tape for his mouth," Yuzu said.

"Ichigo, won't you join us in watching them?" Rukia asked. Ichigo glared at her and walked over to them muttering how he'll send Hitsugaya to his grave.

A vein popped in Hitsugaya and Karin's head. Karin swiftly took a turn and told Hitsugaya to turn off the light when he's down. She headed to her room and the stalkers, complained about how they were so close and then scrambled to their rooms before being caught.

Hitsugaya was left to ponder about what just happened or what was about to happen.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

It was now the middle of the night when everyone was asleep but two young people. Karin laid on her right side making her back face Hitsugaya. Everything came flooding into her mind as she thought about the day of the car crash. It was ridiculous how something like that made her life go upside down. She blamed herself for being careless.

Beside her Hitsugaya lay on his left side making his back face Karin. Two images entered his mind. Hinamori and Karin. He was confused. He thought that he made up his mind about Karin the very moment his lips found hers back in Kyoto. Then everything just shifted when he realized he was kissing Hinamori. But now he doesn't know. With Karin, he just felt good, no great! Like having an endless supply of sweets and goodies being thrown at him to keep. Then there was Hinamori, all the precious memories he had of her would come back to him.

He needed to know if what he felt for Karin was real. He needed to know if he would be willing to feel for her, to give everything he had for her. Hitsugaya rolled over to his right. Slowly and hesitantly, his arms were shaking as they reached out to her. He enveloped her into a hug and placed his face on her hair taking in her scent and drowning in it.

A blush crept on Karin's face. Startled at the sudden contact, she swore to herself.

_What the hell?_

Her heart pounded within herself. She felt rather uncomfortable until about a few minutes passed. Her body moved on its own while her mind was racing trying to grasp the situation. Karin took hold of his arms and turned herself over.

She was now straddling a very surprised shinigami Taichou.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

**OMAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"OMG!! KARIN-CHAN'S STRADDLING HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" random fan girl from division 13 squealed. Ukitake sweat dropped knowing exactly who said that.

"OO OO! It's getting to a good part!" Shunsui exclaimed extremely excited.

On the screen, Hitsugaya just hugged Karin out of the blue, making many shinigami squeal, howling and hooting. Karin surprised the shinigamis by flipping herself over and sitting on Hitsugaya staring directly at him when suddenly all the lights and especially the flat screen TV turned off.

"HEYYYY!!!! OMG IT WAS GETTING TO A REALLY GOOD PART!!!" the same fan girl screamed.

Then the door opened and Byakuya came walking in, "Ahem, from today, there will be a power shortage in the following division head quarters. Division 5, Division 10, and Division 13, each division has been using an excessive amount of electricity. Also, until the damages of the 5th division head quarters are no longer under construction, everyone from the 5th division must and I repeat must take shelter in division's 10 and 13. That is all."

Byakuya left without even asking or answering questions.

It was dead silent once he finished his announcement. Then, the 10th and 13th division shinigamis glared at the 5th division.

"There is no way in hell am I going to share my room with you Hitsu x Hina fans!" a random person yelled.

"Same here!" another one exclaimed.

Once again, another war was about to break out. Ukitake and Shunsui sweat dropped and managed to leave the room unnoticed before the fan clubs go and force them to lead their teams to war again.

"HEY! WHERE'S UKITAKE-TAICHOU AND SHUNSUI-TAICHOU?"


	13. Funny Love Ch 13

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Darkness engulfed them but the light emanating from the moon reflecting itself against her porcelain skin. A river of black flowed from her head down to his stomach as she bent her head allowing her hair to fall forward. Her soft hands placed itself on both sides of his head. She closed the distance between them until they were an inch away. Her eyes still locked with his, staring at each other.

Going with the flow, he brought his head up ending their stares with a blissful kiss. Karin's eyes slowly shut releasing two crystalline tears that fell onto his face.

Immediately he broke away and she placed her raven head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked her filled with worry, afraid that he hurt her. She didn't answer. This made him even more afraid.

"I saw you," she began, "I saw you earlier …. with Hinamori," everything went crashing down on him as he remember the kiss he shared with Hinamori.

He didn't know what to say or do. His silence only made her heart hurt more. She waited for him to say that she was only seeing things, that it never happened and that she was the only one for him; but it never came. He remained silent. Karin got off him and walked to their bathroom.

She was about to close the door when he stuck his foot in between the door. His hand pushed the door back.

"Leave me alone," but he couldn't do that. "Go away," he didn't listen.

"I said-

He cut her off and planted his lips firmly on hers pulling her into an embrace. Karin fought back but only got pushed back into the sink. She finally stopped and snaked her hands around his neck.

Hitsugaya sent everything to her, everything; all his sadness, all his pain all his hatred, but most of all, all of his love.

(A/N : dude that sounded sappy but sorry moving on….)

Once they both pulled away, Karin was left speechless. She didn't understand what the hell was going on. Hitsugaya lifted her off the sink (she's not literally sitting on it, just standing or leaning by it.).

"Earlier, when I was with her," he began to say, "she kissed me –

"But you kissed her back."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I …don't know."

"Do you really not know or you just don't want to say why?"

"……."

"Toshiro, do you like her?"

"…….."

"Okay how about this, do you like me?"

"No."

Karin was about to walk away when he said, "I love you."

(A/N – YES!!! HE FINALLY SAID IT! Okay sorry this is the last time I swear.)

All Karin could do was stand there. She didn't really know what to do. She one, finally got her memories back and two, the person she cared about the most just told her they loved her.

What's a girl to do when that happens?

She felt like jumping in the air and shouting to the world that she was the happiest girl on earth! But she obviously second thought that.

Hitsugaya noticed she hasn't said anything yet and began to panic. What if he what he said was wrong? But then again it wouldn't make sense for her to ask him if he liked her and then when he tells her he loves her she would be upset. Then again, what if she only wanted him to like her and not love her. He hadn't really thought about that.

Then, Karin snapped out of her thoughts and walked away. He frowned that she just walked away when she just stopped walking and not looking back she said, "Are you coming to bed or what?"

_What?_ He thought in confusion.

"What?"

"I said, are you coming to bed with me or not?"

He muttered a yes feeling slightly stupid for making it seem like such a big deal. Once they got to the bed, Karin just grabbed a hold of Hitsugaya and yanked him on to the bed. She pulled the covers over them and placed her arm over his chest and placing her head right where his heart was. She could hear his heart beat fast then slowed down as he calmed down a little bit.

To him it was all weird. She was angry and upset with him few seconds ago and now she was acting as if nothing happened. He was glad though. He would rather be doing this than talk or think about Hinamori.

Soon he heard her breathing steadily and realized that she was fast asleep. He looked up at the clock and realized it was almost morning. His eyes slowly closed feeling content with the warmth of her all around him.

88888

8888

888

88

8

"RISE AND SHINE TOSHI-CHAN!" a very happy Karin said excitedly. Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and a pillow went flying into his face.

"ugh ….." he moaned under the pillow.

Karin laughed, and he smiled. It was great to hear her laugh again. That night had felt so long to him. He was just glad that he didn't have to worry about the whole kissing Hinamori thing anymore.

He got up and noticed Karin wearing something he never thought he would ever see her wear. His face blushed as Karin looked down and smiled.

"Do you like it? I had Yuzu make it for me," Hitsugaya looked at the clock and realized that it was now two in the afternoon. He had missed out on almost the whole day. Then he looked at the shirt and sweat dropped.

"OO!! You have to see the back!" Karin pulled her hair back, turned around, and Hitsugaya's eyes flew out of its sockets. The front was bad enough, and the back was just ridiculous.

Her white shirt had a heart with both their faces on it. His face was in a chibi mode and Karin was kissing his cheek while he had heart eyes and hearts all around him. On the bottom, it said "Our funny love!"

On the back was a big HUGE PICTURE of him wearing a bunny suit holding a carrot with his nickname on the top. (Shiro-chan)

Karin couldn't help it. The look on his face was priceless. She tried to hold it in. She had done some thinking while he was asleep. So far, she got her memories back and he had said he loved her. Well, no one knows that she got her memories back, so why not use it to have her fun.

"What's wrong?" she looked sadly at him, "You don't like it do you," she pouted. He suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and said he liked it. "No …I .. its…uh really er creative."

"REALLY?" she suddenly smiled, "COOL! CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I MADE ONE FOR YOU MYSELF!"

Karin ran downstairs and back again holding up a t-shirt that was exactly the same as the one she was wearing except it had her on it and not him. He sweat dropped, oh god, what was he going to do with her now? He kinda wished she was still depressed that way she wouldn't be doing all these embarrassing things to him.

Karin smiled broadly, devising a new plan in her head.

"Toshiro, lets go visit Urahara's Shop. Yuzu and I had prepared lunch and we decided to have lunch with everyone else there. I'm wearing this shirt so you have to wear yours too."

"You got be kidding me I'm not wearing tha," he looked at her not able to finish what he said because she was about to cry him a river.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

8888888

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

**Sorry guys, I have to cut it short here. I have a test tomorrow and I really need to study. But don't worry I'll try to update tomorrow, although I'm not 100 sure for I have some stuff do too. But I can assure you that Thursday and Friday will be updated.**


	14. Picture Ch 14

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry you had to wait this long well on to the story.**

Hitsugaya grumbled from behind as Karin pulled onto his arm forcing him to walk. Rukia, Yuzu, Isshin, and Ichigo chuckled at him as they were nearing Urahara's Shop.

"Ano, … um Karin-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" asked a giggling Yuzu.

"Of course I do! I have to show everyone what we both made. Right Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "RIGHT SHIRO-CHAN?" she went up to his face.

"Hai," Hitsugaya just wanted to go and get it over with.

Once they all got to the shop, Karin knocked on the door. "Urahara-san! We're here!"

The door slid open and Urahara greeted them all in. "So glad of you to come and have lunch with us. Oh and I see you brought some food Karin-chan. Please come in." Urahara brought them all into his living room but stopped Hitsugaya.

He smirked and Hitsugaya frowned. Urahara smiled even more and Hitsugaya's vein popped. Urahara's smile turned into a goofy grin which made even more veins appear on Hitsugaya's temple.

"Love the shirt! Didn't know you were deeply in love with Karin-chan," he grinned. Karin's ears perked up and she ran to Urahara pointing out she had one too.

Hitsugaya blushed embarrassed. So far, it wasn't that bad at all. Urahara said something about it but nothing crazy happened. So focused on avoiding embarrassment he failed to notice that more people came in and began laughing and pointing at him.

Suddenly Matsumoto came out of nowhere and began poking fun at him, "Aw! Taichou has a shirt with Karin-chan on it. OMG! Karin-chan! How did you get Taichou to wear that?" she asked excitedly.

Karin smiled, "Oh it was easy,"

"OO I have to hear this," Matsumoto said.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Aw come on Karin-chan. I want to know what magic you did to make our chibi ice Taichou listen to you," Matsumoto whined.

"Nope, not gonna tell you," Karin figured she would save him whatever dignity he had left; however it would only be this one time.

Hitsugaya mentally slapped himself.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Everyone sat on the floor eating everything that was cooked. Karin reached down to take the last sushi when Hinamori's (who just recently joined them) chopsticks collided with hers. Karin smiled kindly at Hinamori. Hitsugaya stopped eating for a sec. and felt the temperature rise as heat was radiating off from Karin who was sitting next to him.

Not here he thought please not here.

He looked around and noticed that nobody knew what was going on. They only saw Karin and Hinamori just merely being polite to each other. Nobody was paying any heed of them.

"You can have it," Karin said sweetly.

"Oh no, please take it."

"No, no you take it."

"No it's okay please have it. You got there first."

"You're right I did get here first, but I insist you should take it, like the way you take everything else that's mine,"

Hitsugaya grew afraid. He was scared about what was going to happen next. He looked around hoping something would happen. Anything really. But nothing happened. Matsumoto was talking with Rukia. Ichigo and Renji were debating on who was stronger. Isshin, Tessai, and Urahara were doing their own thing whatever the hell that was. And Yuzu was playing with Ririn, Nova, and Claude. (They are the plush dolls from the Bount Arc)

"Excuse me, but what is that supposed to mean," Hinamori asked defensively.

"Oh nothing really, why don't you ask Shiro-chan he might know what I'm talking about."

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya who was now sweat dropping like crazy. He looked up at Karin and saw fire blazing in her eyes ready to rumble with Hinamori.

Oh Kami, save me. He thought to himself.

Karin thought that enough was enough so she just laughed and told Hinamori she was only pulling her hair.

"Oh don't be so serious. I was just kidding."

Hinamori sighed. She had truly thought that something would happen but little did she know that Karin was cursing in her mind.

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Hey how about we watch a movie?" Rukia asked. Everyone agreed and went to the store to by a movie to watch in Urahara's shop.

In the store, people were staring at Hitsugaya. As Hitsugaya held Karin's hand an old store clerk smiled at them, "Oh my, such a lovely couple. And what an adorable t-shirt you have," Karin grinned while Hitsugaya blushed furiously.

"Thank you ma'am," Karin said.

"I remember back in my day, barely anyone showed their affection to the one they love. Just seeing you two reminds me of my husband."

"Oh," Karin said, "Well, where is he now?"

"He's up there," the old woman pointed up at the sky through the window. Karin frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Oh no need to be sorry. You know we kind of looked like you two when we were young," the old woman pulled out a picture and showed it to them. Karin gasped and Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

The picture was of a couple, the girl being the old woman before them now and her husband. Both of them were stunned. The couple looked like a mirror image of themselves. The woman sat and wore a kimono and had her black hair down. The man had snow colored hair and blue eyes like Hitsugaya's but more like sky blue than the sea-blue he had. The husband wore a gi and hakama and stood behind the Karin look alike.

"No way," Karin said. She gave back the photo to the old woman. The old woman smiled and asked them a few questions.

"How long have you been together?"

"Not very long," Hitsugaya answered.

"I see," Karin smiled at Hitsugaya and said she would go and pick out a movie. Hitsugaya watched her walk away to the next aisle.

The old woman took a hold on Hitsugaya's arm. "I might be seeing things but, that young lady does not seem like it's her. It's like she's a different person."

Hitsugaya frowned, "Yes, she isn't really herself right now."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"She lost her memories; well I'm the reason why she has amnesia."

"I see, well in that case it'll all work out just fine. Believe me, I can feel it that you both belong together."

"Um I don't intend on going into your personal life but, how did your husband die?"

The old woman sighed. She looked up and Hitsugaya could tell she was recalling old memories,

"My husband died fighting for me. There were three of us, me, my husband, and my best friend. We were both in love with him but he only loved me. Our families opposed of us being together. He was part of a great and noble family where as I was among the poor. My family worked for his. My best friend was wealthy and many wanted them together. But he fought them from the day we got together to the very end of his life. Eventually, his father tried to shoot me dead but he took the shot for me. That was how he died."

Hitsugaya frowned and apologized. She shook her head and said it was fine.

"You know, I bet the real 'her' is a very wonderful person. If I were you, I wouldn't let 'her' go."

Hitsugaya nodded, "I don't plane on letting Karin go, even if her memories do come back."

Karin suddenly returned and picked out a movie. Hitsugaya turned to face her and held her hand out of nowhere. Karin stared at him skeptically, "Something wrong?" Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Hey where did that lady go?" she asked.

Hitsugaya turned around and she wasn't there, they both looked around but she wasn't even in the store. As he was about to go he stopped and picked up the picture of her and her husband. He turned it around and there was a message written on the back that wasn't there before.

'Follow your heart and don't think otherwise.'

It said on the back. When everyone went to pay for their snacks and other stuff Karin asked an employee if there was an old lady working there.

The employee said there wasn't, "I'm sorry miss but there really isn't an old woman working here. Everyone here is about 20 to 30 years old."

"Oh thanks." She said.

Hitsugaya frowned but looked up at the sky and then his eye widen when he saw a black hell butterfly flutter by the store. Not too far from him, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Renji, Urahara, and Matsumoto watched the butterfly fly by them with a frown and serious expression. Hinamori watched the hell butterfly and became sad. Soul Society was looking for Hitsugaya.

Karin sensed something wrong she saw the black butterfly and found it strange that there was one flying by them as if it was looking for someone.

**88888**

**8888**

**888**

**88**

**8**

**hey guys again I apologize its kind of hard to post of really good chapters especially with school. But I would like some reviews to answer these questions.**

**Should I get Soul Society involved with Hitsu X Karin?**

**Should I just go on with Hitsu x Karin x Hina with or without Soul Society?**

**More Comedy or Drama?**

**Should I just end the story now? Or keep going with it?**

**I'm like super stuck right now. I don't know what to type next.**


	15. Movie Ch 15

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**Alright guys! Before I start, just wanted to let you know that I fixed up my profile, so for those who are wondering who I am and what not please visit my profile. Okay on with the story.**

**888**

**88**

**8**

It was now around nine at night and everyone sat watching the TV screen. Some were cuddling here and there 'cough Karin cough Hitsugaya'. Others were sprawled on the floor. Then, the rest were hanging somewhere.

Hitsugaya stretches and pulls the covers up to himself unbeknownst to him there was an empty space beside him.

Several eyes dead set on the TV and continued to watch until whoosh!

"BOO!!!" Karin jumped in front of the TV screen, hair all over her face, red and bloody looking as if she was from the Grudge.

"AHH!!!!" everyone screamed. Karin laughed as Urahara turns on the lights and pauses the movie. Karin was now cracking up. Ichigo whipped a pillow at her but that did not stop her from laughing hysterically.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"It's not funny! And you! Shorty! Keep you're eye on her! She's your responsibility now that you have her all over you!" Ichigo yelled pointing at Hitsugaya.

Everyone in the room smirked except for Hitsugaya who blushed and Hinamori who was boiling inside.

Karin laughed even more trying very hard to calm herself down then Hitsugaya stood up and yanked Karin's arm drawing her close to him and going back to where they sat.

"Okay, okay, okay. Gosh I'm sorry guys," wiping tears from her eyes from all the laughter; "I promise I won't do anything anymore. I just had to do that."

Karin stood up and went to wash the entire make up and stuff off her and change into her sleepwear. Apparently, Isshin chose many movies and told everyone that they would be staying at Urahara's for the night.

Everyone in the room went their separate ways to either get changed, get some snacks, go to the bathroom, and what not. Urahara went to the DVD player and put it back to the spot they were just watching.

Everyone went back to their positions to prepare to watch the movie. Karin leaned into Hitsugaya's chest as she sat in between his legs on the floor. However, Karin noticed there was a slight change. She used her reiatsu to sense around her and found Hinamori sitting on the other side of Hitsugaya.

Karin frowned but then grabbed Hitsugaya's arms and wrapped them around herself.

_Hn… two can play at this game. I'm not letting you get your way. Just watch me Hinamori._

Karin thought.

Hitsugaya looked down at Karin when she held onto his arms. He felt her use a little bit of her reiatsu. He looked around and then noticed that Hinamori was sitting beside him. That explained why Karin used her reiatsu. In return, he held onto her tighter as Karin adjusted herself on him. (oh gosh, that didn't sound right but yeah. Sorry.)

For the rest of the night Karin was on patrol, waiting for Hinamori to either leave or start something.

_Come on, I know you want to do something. Just go and do something already so I can beat the crap out of you._

Karin thought seething.

Hitsugaya felt the tension building up in Karin. He knew she wanted to do something. Hinamori sitting beside him bothered her a lot and he felt it. He sweat dropped.

_I better do something before something happens._

Hitsugaya tried to come up with something but couldn't suddenly he felt Hinamori's hand brush past his.

Karin saw that and tried to go at Hinamori but Hitsugaya stopped her.

Hitsugaya winced; blood dripped from his right hand, which had Karin's mouth on it, biting down wicked hard while his left hand restrained her from ripping Hinamori's head off.

Karin pulled back, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she whispered. Karin immediately pulled Hitsugaya and dragged him into the bathroom.

Hinamori frowned. She watched Hitsugaya being pulled to the bathroom. She could have had a chance but Karin just had to bite him. How did that happened anyway, she thought.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Karin wrapped Hitsugaya's hand. Thoughts drifted back to her mind. Hitsugaya watched Karin and noticed that she was deep in thought. Her eyes became dull and no longer had the spark she had.

"_Toshiro!" Karin screamed. _

_A Menos Grande hit Hitsugaya and hurdled him across the air. Hitsugaya crashed into a building. _

_Karin didn't know what to do. She looked around and found her soccer ball. Karin put it in her hands and closed her eyes. She took a deep breathe in and out. Then the ball went flying in the air. It came down and came into contact with her leg. The ball flew towards the Menos's mask, putting a dent on it._

_Karin kept going at the Menos. The Menos lifted his hand and took hold of Karin. It squeezed Karin and she released a scream. It tightened it's grip causing her to scream even louder._

_Then, a surge of energy burst out of Karin dissolving the Meno's hand and arm. Karin started to fly towards the ground until Hitsugaya caught her. Hitsugaya held her close, she could barely keep her eyes open. Hitsugaya attacked the Menos with a newfound motivation and easily sliced the Menos into two pieces._

_Once they landed on the ground beside a river, Karin ripped off a piece of her shirt and gently slid off Hitsugaya's haori. Hitsugaya sat on a giant rock, his upper body exposed. He felt Karin clean the blood on his shoulder and run her fingers through his back. She wrapped the upper part of his body with the shirt she ripped off._

_He felt a teardrop land on his shoulder. Karin placed her head on his back and silently cried. She traced the many scars on his back and apologized. Hitsugaya's eyes soften and he turned to her and leaned his forehead against her forehead staring at her intently with his eyes to her tearful ones._

Karin held his hand checking to make sure she didn't bandage his hand too tight.

_Another scar, just this last scar I put on you. I'm really sorry Toshiro._

Hitsugaya felt Karin press herself to him, hugging him, pushing her face into his chest. Hitsugaya's eyes soften as she embraced him longingly. He was confused. She didn't really do much but bite him. Well technically, he put his hand in her mouth to avoid her from saying something to Hinamori. He encircled his arms around her.

_What's going on with you Karin? What are you thinking about that's making you change?_

Hitsugaya silently thought. He had noticed a few changes in her mood every now and then. Was she thinking about their relationship? Was she having doubts? Did she realize that she didn't want to be with him? Was she just pretending to love him because she didn't want to hurt him?

No that's not right. Everything she did was just for him. But for some reason, she seemed rather different now, as if she was hiding something. He didn't know what was on her mind. He didn't know how she would act next. She may be hugging him now but what if she just leaves him the next minute.

From the corner, Hinamori watched the two embrace each other. Pain shot throughout her. Why wasn't she crying? Why was she feeling pain but not crying? Shouldn't seeing this hurt her like hell? Hinamori continued to watch them. Suddenly, she felt something placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to her left and saw a calloused hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Renji staring back at her. Renji smiled gently. Hinamori smiled but Renji saw that she wasn't truly smiling. His eyes bore right through her.

Then, a single tear glided down her eye and she pressed her face into Renji's chest. Renji rubbed Hinamori's back as she gripped onto his shirt, concealing her face from him. He looked up and saw the couple in each other's arms and Hitsugaya rubbing Karin's back.

8888888

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

**OMAKE!!!!**

"Hey look! Juushiro! Our butterfly came back!" Shunsui said poking at Ukitake. Ukitake took a sip from his cup. His eyes followed the hell butterfly.

"Finally! We can get an update on the 'Shiro x Karin Show'! I can't wait until the divisions finally receive electricity again." Shunsui said enthusiastically. Shunsui and Ukitake were about to have the butterfly replay what happened in the human world so that everyone would be able to find out what was going on.

"Alright let's see what you –

"Are you sure it was here?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked Yachiru. "I'm sure I sensed it was here earlier. Oh wait, it changed directions! Ken-chan go that way!"

Kenpachi ran right through Ukitake and Shunsui spreading dust and sand everywhere. Ukitake coughed and Shunsui flailed his arms around to get rid of the dust and sand that was flying through the air.

Cough, cough, cough, "Hm… I wonder why Zaraki-san was in a hurry," Ukitake said. "Eh, Shunsui? Are you alright?" Ukitake asked staring at a very, very, very, frozen Shunsui.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shunsui yelled as he dropped on his knees. Ukitake stared at the ground and saw the black hell butterfly flat on the ground all trampled on, useless.

Ukitake frowned, how are they going to explain this to the already angry division filled of Hitsu x Karin fan clubs.

"NO!!!! WE WERE SO CLOSE!!" Shunsui wept on Ukitake, "There, there, it'll all be alright somehow."

Behind them, all three divisions glared demonically at the two Taichous, each had their Zanpakuto unsheathed and red eyes glowing.

"Ahhhh!!!" echoed through out Seireitei.


	16. Hinamori and Karin Ch 16

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Footsteps can be heard upon the marble floor. With each step she took, her heart pounded. Before her were gigantic double doors. The door opened to reveal a courtroom with many shinigamis sitting staring at her intently. She stepped inside the courtroom and looked around her.

Across from her, an old man stood on a podium. He looked as if he were an upper class man or maybe a leader. On both sides of him were two men. One had black wavy hair that was put in a low ponytail while the other had long white hair that flowed ever so beautifully down his back.

Then two shinigami guards took hold of her arms and pushed her towards the center of the room. The leader before her was silencing the many shinigamis in the room. She couldn't hear anything. Everyone's lips were moving but no sound came out.

The double doors opened once again and the whole room was silenced and focusing on the open door. The leader looked upset and the two men beside him looked sad and miserable. She didn't turn around. However, after a few seconds, she turned her head and her eyes widen.

Another pair of shinigami guards came and pushed the new comer beside her causing him to fall on the marble floor. Beside her, he was faced down on the floor trying to stand up. She saw the difficulty he had for he was in shackles. On his back was a sign. Right on, the sign was a huge "X" mark on it, showing banishment from whatever organization he was from.

Ten.

Was the sign.

She finally looked at him and froze on the spot.

_Toshiro?_

888

88

8

Eyes flew open. Karin turned to her left and saw Hitsugaya's face about an inch away from her asleep. She looked around and saw that they were still in Urahara's shop. She felt the weight of Hitsugaya's left around wrapped around her. Karin sat up and saw the clock. Six a.m. Strange, what she just saw was really strange.

Karin got up and took a quick shower to get her mind off things. As soon as she came out of the bathroom, she saw Hitsugaya on the bed moving his arm. He was looking for her. She smiled, almost giggled at the way he looked right now. He looked like a child looking for candy.

Karin walked over to the bed and stuck her forehead on his. He opened his eyes and saw her. He quickly jumped up and fell off the bed. Karin laughed and he grumbled.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he said face flat on the floor.

Karin helped Hitsugaya up with his right hand and saw the bandage still on it. She frowned.

"Don't worry about it," he said gently to her. Karin shook her head and apologized.

"It's only a bite mark. Although I have to admit, it was a very large bite mark. Is there anything else I don't know that you can do to me?"

Karin had a vein pop on her head. She slammed a pillow on his face and he laughed at her. She was quite embarrassed. How can he make fun of her for that. Here she was trying to apologize to him and feeling guilty and all he can do is make fun of her. But then again, she didn't quite mind. She'll just have to get back at him, that is, after she shuts him up from laughing.

He continued to laugh at her even as they walked towards the living room where everyone else was hanging around. (Wow, everyone is up early.)

"Shut up!" Karin growled.

Hitsugaya continued to laugh at her and making other comments about her. Karin decided enough was enough. She pinned him against the wall and gave him a mind-boggling kiss. Once she pulled away she grinned proudly at the now shocked and 'speechless' Taichou.

Karin smirked and sat at the breakfast table grabbing her bowl and began to eat. Hitsugaya stood there like an idiot until Matsumoto came and smirked at her Taichou, "HEH, Taichou, that was real smooth." She said.

"Toshiro, it's not good to keep your mouth hanging, flies will go in it," Karin said slyly. Isshin who sat there dumbfounded suddenly squealed. He was about to say something when Ichigo slammed his head onto the table, "Just eat your breakfast," he said with a vein appearing on his head.

Karin grinned at her brother as he gave her a look telling her 'what do you think you're doing in front of us' look.

Breakfast went well as the usual thing happened. Some were acting ridiculous and others were 'trying' to be normal, but unfortunately when you have a whole shop filled with shinigamis and other people with a high reiatsu nothing is ever normal.

Karin stood up and walked outside the shop. She saw Hinamori standing in not too far from her. Hinamori looked up and made eye contact with Karin. Karin was about to walk away when Hinamori called her.

"Karin-chan, can we talk?"

Karin looked at her and nodded. Hinamori went inside and told everyone that she was stepping out for a bit, just her and Karin. She took one look at Hitsugaya who had a worried expression written upon his face. Hinamori smiled at Hitsugaya and walked out the shop.

"Saa, lets go." She said.

8888

888

88

88

8

Hinamori and Karin walked around Karakura. Silence was among the air. Karin looked at the shops they walked by. They finally stopped at the park.

"Karin, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Karin looked at Hinamori, "Hai?"

"Concerning Shiro-chan,"

Karin became serious. There's only one thing that can come out of this. After this conversation, they'll either be friends or rivals.

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart." Karin said.

"Then don't lie to him."

Karin stared intensely at her, "What do you know?"

"I know that you have you're memories back. I'm not blind."

"You're right I do, but I'm not lying to him."

"You're not?" she stared straight back at Karin, rivaling her stare.

"No, I'm not. He doesn't know that I got them back, but I'm not going to hide it from him either. Do you know why? It's because I know that even if he finds out that I got my memories back, he wouldn't leave me. It doesn't matter whether I act like a girl like now or if go back to being what I used to be because I know that it doesn't make a difference. I love him and he loves me back."

It was all set. There was no turning back. Hinamori put her head down, her bangs covering her face. Then she took a step towards Karin. Hinamori held out her hand. Karin stared at her confused. Karin shook her hand.

Hinamori smiled, "That settles it,"

Karin looked at her, just what was Hinamori getting at.

"I give up."

"What?" Karin said surprised.

"I said I give up, I can't fight against you because you have his heart already. Even if he were to come to me, do you really think he would be happy? No he wouldn't but, I'm warning you now, if you break his heart, I won't hesitate to kill you." She said darkly.

Karin smirked, "Don't count on it. I'll make a better girl friend than you'll ever be."

"I don't know," Hinamori, said smiling now.

Karin smiled also.

"So, what do you think about Abarai-san?" Hinamori asked Karin as they began to walk away from the park.

"What about him?" Karin asked.

"Um nothing really, just, what do you think about him?"

"That's hard to say, we don't really talk to each other so I'm not really sure, but I say if I wasn't so in love with Toshiro, then I'd probably like him. He seems like a nice guy, kind of rough and maybe a little lazy but other than that, I don't think he's that bad. Wait, why are we talking about him?" Karin stopped.

Hinamori blushed. Karin saw this and smiled slyly, "It couldn't be that you are considering him to be –

"No! I iit's nothing like that it's just. Oh stop staring at me like that." Hinamori turned even more red. Karin laughed.

"We should get going it's about to be what, one o'clock now?"

_Wow, time went by real fast._

Karin thought. Hinamori nodded, "Yes we should be going now. They might wonder where we are, and Shiro-chan might think that we killed each other for him."

"He would think that wouldn't he. I can just see him now, pacing in the living room, Matsumoto, and everyone else telling him to calm down. I bet even Ichi-nii would start a fight with him for being irritating."

The two girls laughed as Hinamori slid open the door to Urahara's shop only to reveal Rukia and Matsumoto trying to hold Ichigo and Hitsugaya down from hurting each other. The two girls sweat dropped.

"See Taichou, they are okay. Geez, I don't know why you are so worried, both of them wouldn't fight each other, they are practically best friends." Matsumoto said.

The two girls turned to each other and laughed. Everyone looked at them confused. No one would understand why they were laughing because they weren't with them when Karin and Hinamori were telling each other what could happen. Hitsugaya calmed down. It seems like there was no more tension between them. He was glad. What ever happened, sure patch things up with them.

But, part of him still felt uneasy.

8888

888

88

8

**OMAKE!!!!!!**

"Oh! Renji! Welcome back!" Ukitake said to Renji who was now walking towards him.

"Ukitake-Taichou?"

"How is Shiro-chan doing there?"

"Um, well things are going pretty well why?"

"Oh nothing really. Now the question is, how are things with you?"

"I'm fine why?"

Ukitake was about to talk when Shunsui came out of nowhere and pat Renji on the back, "Renji my boy,"

"I'm not your boy."

"Yeah whatever, how are you and Hina-chan?"

"Um we're fine I guess." He stared at them strangely.

"Good, good!" Shunsui said, "Well, do you think you could do us a favor?"

"Uh, okay what is it?"

Shunsui looked left then right seeing if anyone was watching him, "Take this, it's a new spying device I stole from Mayuri. Attach it on Shiro-chan and Karin and –

"You stole it from Mayuri-Taichou? What if it's defective?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh, I never thought about that."

Suddenly a whole army of shinigami from the 12th division and Mayuri came on a rampage, "FIND HIM NOW!!! AND WHEN YOU DO, BRING HIM TO ME SO I CAN GO EXPERIMENT ON HIM UNTIL HE BEGS TO DIE!"

Renji and Ukitake sweat dropped. Shunsui jumped and ran, "THANKS RENJI! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Mayuri saw Ukitake and Renji, then he saw Renji holding the spying device, "QUICK, GET BOTH OF THEM!" he yelled referring to Renji and Shunsui. Renji's eyes balled out of his head, he tossed the device to Ukitake and ran. Ukitake blinked at the device. He sweat dropped.

_When I escape, I'll come after you Shunsui, and maybe you too Renji._

Ukitake thought before being tied up and carried to the 12th division head quarters.


	17. The Truth Ch 17

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

Karin stopped herself from walking to her room. She peered through the slightly opened door to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo, I'm positive."

"So what now?"

"We wait."

"Rukia, we can't wait, if we wait, they'll come for Toshiro and strip his titles from him. It'll just be like last time when you were sentenced to execution –

"We can't do anything as of now Ichigo. Listen to me, when I was at that meeting, the only options were for me to escort him back to Soul Society or contact them, and they will bring him back by force."

"So what, we're just going to wait? Is that what you want? What about Karin? I know I'm not all the way for her and Toshiro's relationship but I can work with it, and if it's the only thing that makes her happy than I'll deal with it."

"Ichigo –

"Are you just going to let Soul Society come and take her happiness away from her?"

"Ichigo."

"Rukia!"

"Please don't raise your voice!"

"I'm not raising my voice!"

"We can't interfere with anything right now; I swear we will come up with something –

"When! When are you going to do something about it, when they finally take him away?!"

"You know what! I can't deal with you right now!"

"Just leave then! That's the only thing you're good at doing!"

"Fine! I will leave!"

Rukia got up, walked out the room, and slammed the door. Ichigo opened the door to say one final remark when Rukia stopped dead on her tracks faced to face with Karin. Ichigo stopped walking and stared ashamed at Karin. Rukia reached out to Karin but Karin swiftly turned around and ran out the house.

Karin ran.

_Soul Society was looking for Toshiro?_

Karin ran.

_And if he didn't go back….._

She ran passed the shops and bakeries.

_They would come and get him by force._

Karin turned a corner and crashed into Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya smiled at her but noticed that she was nowhere near being happy. Karin held onto him panting against his chest.

8888

888

88

8

"Are you alright?" Renji asked Hinamori.

Hinamori nodded then picked up the glass cup that Hitsugaya drank from before leaving the shop. Suddenly the glass cup cracked. Hinamori gasped.

8

88

888

8888

"Ichi-nii, what's going on?" asked a worried Yuzu.

"Yuzu," surprised that she came out of nowhere, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai," Yuzu nodded. She knew not to question her brother, but it didn't stop her from looking sadly at Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, "We need to find her before something happens."

Ichigo nodded and together they quickly left the house.

8888

888

88

8

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked Karin.

"There's something I have to tell you." Karin knew it was now or never. She had to tell him the truth. After hearing what Rukia and Ichigo's argument, she came to a conclusion that she had to tell him the truth and do what's best for him.

Hitsugaya stared at Karin. Something didn't feel right to him. Karin held his hand for a minute then squeezed it tightly.

"I've been lying to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Please listen to me, just listen to everything I have to say before you say anything."

Hitsugaya nodded and never stopped looking at her.

"I got my memories back. I've had them for a while now. The reason why I never told you was, I didn't want anything to change. I didn't want you to leave me, but I know I can't stop you from making what ever decision you'll make. So, I am telling you the truth. Everything was a lie, but everything I felt for you isn't. I …. love you Toshiro and I understand if you are angry with me."

Hitsugaya hugged her, "I love you too."

Karin melted into his arms but then pushed him away from her, "Now you know. I love you and because of that, we can't be together."

"W w what?"

"I'm letting you go now Toshiro," Karin stepped back.

8

88

888

8888

"Something's not right," Hinamori said. She place the cup down gently and right when she was about to get up the glass cup shattered into a million tiny pieces. Renji and Hinamori looked up at each other and knew something wasn't right.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou."

"Shiro-chan." They said at the same time. They both got up and left the shop.

8888

888

88

8

"Why?" he asked her.

"You don't belong here. I'm only human, isn't it breaking the laws if we are together? You're a Taichou and I know you worked really hard for that. I don't want to take that away from you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Hitsugaya took her hand.

"Stop. Don't make this any harder than it is." She looked away from him.

"Look at me," Hitsugaya turned her face to him, "What do you want? Tell me what do you want?"

"I want to be with you."

"Then we'll be together."

"But what about Soul Society?"

"What about them?"

"They'll come after you."

"I know."

"I don't want them to take you."

"I'm not going to let them."

Karin looked straight into his eyes. Her heart pounded as he clasped the sides of her face. He came in closer and kissed her.

"Ahem," they both broke away from each other.

Hitsugaya looked up and glared at the four people standing before them. He put his arm out in front of Karin who couldn't believe what she saw. Right at that moment Ichigo and Rukia along with Hinamori and Renji had just arrived to the same spot where Hitsugaya and Karin were.

Hinamori and Rukia frowned. Ichigo and Renji glared at the four people standing in front of the couple.

So they came after all.

88888888

8888888

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

**Yes! I really did it this time. I wonder who the new four people are, but that should be obvious so please keep reading if you want to know what happens next.**


	18. The Sacrifice Ch 18

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

"Matsumoto, calm down. Breathe." A bald shinigami said.

"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" she freaked out. "While you, me, and Yumichika are up here waiting, Taichou and Karin-chan are probably being torn apart from each other! Not only that, Rukia and Ichigo will be having issues too!"

"Listen, we'll wait and see what happens, if the four of them don't come back in a half an hour, we'll go there."

"Fine," Matsumoto said calming down a little. "I hope it's not that bad,"

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-Taichou will probably take care of it," Yumichika said.

"But that's what I'm afraid of. Hey Ikkaku,"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we just go now?"

"Matsumoto, we just discussed this –

"I know but, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Fine, come on."

Matsumoto smiled and the three of them got up and left Soul Society.

(A/N – Incase any1 was wondering, there was a meeting so that's why Matsumoto is back in Soul Society. Hinamori and Renji did not attend, remember they were stationed in the human world.)

88888

8888

888

88

8

"We've finally found you, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Hitsugaya held onto Karin. He looked up at the two shinigamis on the right of the person who spoke. Both had an expression of sadness and guilt. On the other side of the person was another shinigami which he had an emotionless expression.

"Why did you decide to come here now after so long?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It is true that I have stationed you here in the human world, however, you can thank the three shinigami friends of yours for refusing to tell us that you were located here in Karakura Town," the man looked at Rukia, to Renji, then to Hinamori.

The three of them looked away ashamed of their actions.

"The three of you know the consequence, but I will deal with them later. However, you Hitsugaya-Taichou shall be dealt with immediately."

He took a step forward towards Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya stepped back.

"I'm not going with you if that's the reason why you are here," Hitsugaya said.

"You are in no position to make that choice –

"Yamamoto-Taichou, allow me to handle this," one of the shinigami men stepped up and stood in front of Hitsugaya. He stared intently into Hitsugaya's eyes that flared with anger.

"Gomenasai," the man whispered. "I don't need you to apologize, Ukitake-Taichou." Hitsugaya said.

"I understand how you feel, but the rules are the rules, and under Yamamoto-Taichou, we can't do anything but follow the rules. You know that already Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya. Not Shiro-chan."

Ukitake frowned. He wasn't making it any easier for them. Then, another man stepped up.

"Hitsugaya, come with us now, or we will have to force you to come with us."

"I'm sorry Shunsui-Taichou, but I refuse."

"Then we'll have to take you by force," Shunsui said neither showing sadness nor anger. In fact, he was also emotionless just like the last shinigami.

Hitsugaya frowned then closed his eyes. The temperature of the area began to drop. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Toshiro," Karin whispered. Hitsugaya turned around and smiled to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

Karin nodded.

"Rukia, we're going home."

Rukia frowned, "Iie, I'm not going with you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya frowned, "You are not to disobey the laws of Soul Society. I will not have you come back here again. You are not to have any kind of relationship with Kurosaki. Is that understood?"

"Iie."

Byakuya stepped closer to her and Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia. The 6th Taichou glared at Ichigo and vice versa.

"She said she doesn't want to go back with you."

"This is none of your concern," Byakuya disappeared and reappeared beside Rukia and grabbed her arm.

"Rukia!"

Renji was about to run to Rukia when Byakuya turned to him, "Abarai-fuku-taichou, remember your position."

Renji dropped his head; he knew he couldn't go against Byakuya. Rukia stared at Renji somewhat upset, but she mostly stared at Ichigo with sadness.

"This is your last warning Hitsugaya-Taichou, either return to Soul Society with us or we will take you by force," Yamamoto said.

Hitsugaya looked up then saw Karin walk in front of him. What was she doing? He asked himself. Karin continued to walk to Yamamoto. She finally stopped face to face with him. Her eyes challenging his.

"What are you going to do with Toshiro if he goes with you?" She asked.

"If he cooperates with us, he will remain a Taichou and continue on his duties however, he shall no longer return to the human world again or have anything to do with you and everyone here."

"And if he stays?"

"He will be sentenced to execution."

Karin clenched her fist. She didn't want him to face execution. She would rather be separated from him than living the rest of her life knowing that he died because of her. She couldn't let that happen.

She turned her head and locked eyes with Hinamori. Hinamori stared back at her with worry. Karin apologized to her with her eyes. Hinamori's eyes widen, she knew what Karin was going to do next, "Karin-chan don't."

"I would like to propose a deal."

Hitsugaya's heart stopped. Ichigo and Rukia froze. Hinamori and Renji focused their eyes on Karin.

"Please take me in exchange for Toshiro's right to remain a Taichou and to continue returning here in the human world."

Ukitake and Shunsui turned to Hitsugaya and watched him struggle with the urge to freeze the four of them.

Yamamoto took a few moments to think about her offer, "Kurosaki Karin, do you hereby agree to your offer?"

"I –

"Karin, don't do this!" Hitsugaya yelled. Karin apologized to Hitsugaya.

"Yes I do agree."

"Very well, Kuchiki-Taichou," Byakuya pulled Rukia with him and materialized large reiatsu proof shackles and put them on Karin. Ichigo ran towards Karin but Byakuya sent him flying to the ground. Ichigo glared at Byakuya with hate. Byakuya turned around and joined the other three Taichous.

"We will now take Kurosaki Karin. Hitsugaya-Taichou, your time to stay in the human world is up and therefore you shall return to your duties in Seireitei. Kurosaki Ichigo, you shall forget about Kuchiki Rukia. You're relationship, along with Hitsugaya and your sister is against the laws of Soul Society. Do not try to return to Soul Society or else you will be eliminated. Momo fuku-taichou and Abarai fuku-taichou, your duties to patrol in the human world has been suspended. Both of you will return to Seireitei to be given a new assignment."

Ichigo turned into his shinigami form and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. Hitsugaya did the same thing. They were about to attack but Karin jumped in front of them, "STOP! I made my decision. Please Ichi-nii, don't. Toshiro, I'm sorry but it has to be this way."

Hitsugaya put his Zanpakuto down Ichigo frowned, "Toshiro! You're going to let her go?"

"It's her decision, and we must respect her for it."

Ichigo clenched his teeth; his eyes began to water when the gate to Soul Society opened. Yamamoto stared at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya silently sheathed his Zanpakuto and followed everyone to the gate. Ichigo stood there and watched everyone leave.

"Damn it."

The gate disappeared but not before Rukia caught his eyes.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!"

Ichigo roared dropping to the ground letting the tears fall freely. He sat there alone and screamed again releasing his reiatsu into the air.

88888

8888

888

88

8

**Hey everyone, I know I'm sorry but things are slightly taking a turn. Actually a really huge turn! I don't know why but I wanted to make things more complicated. So for those who said that they didn't want me to end this story soon, I'd like to say that the story is no where near being done. Thanks again for reading this far. Hopefully you will read til the end.**


	19. Comprehending the Situation Ch 19

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Ichigo walked on trying to figure out what to do. His sister just sacrificed her life for 'him'. He didn't know whether to hate Hitsugaya or not. Then again, even if Hitsugaya or he were to do something, Karin would have sacrificed herself anyways.

It hurt so bad. Everyone left, and he was there alone. Rukia was taken from him. His sister and his other friends were gone also. He looked up and noticed that he wasn't home. He stood before Urahara's Shop.

Once he went in, he saw a distressed Matsumoto and two serious Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"What do you mean they left?" Matsumoto asked Urahara.

"They left a few minutes ago. They should be back soon. Why?"

"Urahara, Yamamoto-Taichou is going to come here and try to take Rukia and Hitsugaya back to Soul Society."

Ichigo grabbed Matsumoto by her shoulders, "What is he going to do with them?"

Matsumoto shook a bit from Ichigo's sudden force against her. "Matsumoto, what is he going to do to them?"

Ikkaku closed his eyes, "He plans to take them back and imprison them for eternity for breaking the law."

Ichigo released Matsumoto, "Damn it," he whispered.

"DAMN IT!!!" Ichigo punched the table and broke it in half. Urahara looked at Ichigo, "What do you know Ichigo?" Urahara asked curiously.

Ichigo sat down and drew a deep breathe. From there, he spent about forty-five minutes explaining what happened. Matsumoto gasped upon hearing about Karin's deal. Yumichika sadly looked at the frustrated Ichigo.

"I couldn't do anything to stop them. They took Rukia and Karin away. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Renji; I have no idea what's going to happen to them."

Ikkaku stood up, "Well then, we're just going to have to find out."

Matsumoto grinned, "Oh yes, don't worry okay Ichigo? Leave this to the three of us," she said pointing to her, Yumichika, and Ikkaku, "here, we're not supposed to do this but, take this."

Matsumoto released a hell butterfly to Ichigo, "We can send messages through this, but make sure no one finds out about it. We'll let you know what happens. Until then, please be on guard in case something happens. I have a feeling Yamamoto-Taichou isn't through just yet."

Ichigo nodded and accepted the hell butterfly. They all stood up and headed to their destination.

Thoughts ran through Ichigo's head. He'll have to invade Soul Society again that's for sure. Until then, he'll have to train and figure out what the hell he was going to tell Isshin and Yuzu.

(A/N – Yuzu and Isshin know about Soul Society just giving you a heads up.)

8888

888

88

8

"KARIN-CHAN SACRIFICED HERSELF?!" screamed a very very surprised Yuzu. Yuzu backed away and then fainted.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo caught her. He looked up at Isshin. Isshin looked as if he took a blow to the stomach.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Isshin asked. Ichigo nodded and told him once again that Karin had made a deal with Yamamoto-Taichou. Isshin frowned.

"That guy needs to remember what generation he's in." Ichigo looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Ichigo, as you know Yamamoto-Taichou is a very traditional person. He's the reason why I never returned to Soul Society. No matter how much of a good person your mother was, he would never accept her. The same applies to you and Rukia-chan, Karin-chan and Hitsugaya."

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you still have that hell butterfly Matsumoto gave you?"

"Yes,"

"We're just going to have to wait until we receive more information on what's going on. We can't go recklessly invading Seireitei. I understand how you feel Ichigo, but don't forget, I didn't raise you to act stupidly."

Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder than grinned teary-eyed, "OH MASAKI! OUR KIDS ARE GROWING UP AND FALLING IN LOVE! OH, HOW YOU WOULD BE SO PROUD TO SEE OUR ICHIGO-CHAN ALL HYPED UP TO GO SAVE HIS ONE AN ONLY LOVE! AND OUR KARIN-CHAN! HOW SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR HER BELOVED TOSHIRO!" Isshin squealed only to meet the wall and Ichigo blushing and fuming.

"Damn otou-san, still has time to act like an idiot," but deep inside he was glad that Isshin was like that rather than scolding him and telling him to get over it.

_Don't worry Rukia, Karin, I'm coming for you so just wait._

Ichigo thought as he stared out the window.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Karin just came out of Yamamoto's private room. She had a solemn look and once Hitsugaya stopped before her, she didn't say anything. She was too upset to even say anything to him. Little did he know what happened in the Yamamoto's private room. Yamamoto along with a few of his trusted men came out of the room, took Karin, and walked on.

Hitsugaya turned around and saw each of the men escort her to somewhere he did not know where. Yamamoto looked at Hitsugaya and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Byakuya, Ukitake, Shunsui, and other shinigami stepped out and grabbed Hitsugaya. Ukitake took out a pair of shackles. He sadly put the shackles on Hitsugaya who glared at him, struggling to break free. Once the shackles were on, Ukitake avoided looking at Hitsugaya. Byakuya took Hitsugaya and pushed him forward to walk.

8

88

888

8888

88888

88888

8888

888

88

8

**Hints – Yes! Isshin is going to take action for once!!! **

**Yuzu knows about Soul Society.**

**Um I can't really give you any hints because it will be ruining the rest of my story so I apologize if I confused you. But feel free to talk to other readers and see if you can help each other out if I confused you.**


	20. We're Imprisoned? Ch 20

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Ten men escorted the snow color-haired Taichou. He wriggled his arms and tried to escape from them. It was no use. They finally came to a stop, opened up the door, and pushed him in the room. Once he was in the room, the men pushed him into a prison cell.

He landed on the floor with a harsh thud echoing through out the room. It was dark and it definitely gave a creepy vibe to anyone who goes in. Ukitake closed the door before Hitsugaya could let himself out.

"Gomenasai, Shiro-chan." He said. Hitsugaya glared at Ukitake.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Ukitake frowned but did not answer. He turned around and stop right at the door, "The law can not be broken, not this time Hitsugaya," Ukitake, said filled with anguish.

The door shut and Hitsugaya was alone in the cold prison cell. He took a step back and tripped over something.

"Ow!" it yelped.

Hitsugaya whipped himself around, he took a good look, and his mouth opened, "R… Rukia?"

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Kurosaki-san, are you ready to do this?"

"Hai," Karin walked into a room. It was white. There was nothing in it. No furniture, no windows except for the one that divided the room with another. Karin walked into the room wearing a white robe. Her bare feet, led her to the center of the room. She looked down onto the floor and saw that there was a circle. Within the circle were scriptures and symbols encrypt to the floor.

"Please, stand in the middle of the circle Kurosaki-san," a shinigami wearing a white robe said.

Karin walked to the middle of the room and stood on the middle of the circle.

Through the window, Yamamoto nodded and several shinigamis resembling the one wearing a white robe came into the room and surrounded Karin. Karin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The lights turned off and a bright light began to glow in the room Karin was in. A force field was slowly forming as the shinigamis chanted an incantation. Karin's eyes glowed a bright yellow she lifted up her head and her body began to float in the air. She let out a piercing scream.

Behind the glass, Ukitake stared at the girl before him he closed his eyes. It broke his heart to watch this happen to her.

88

8

"_Taichou, can't we do something else besides this?" Ukitake asked. Yamamoto stood up from the chair he was sitting on. _

"_Ukitake-Taichou, you know the consequences of their actions, especially Hitsugaya-Taichou's actions," he said staring intently at Karin._

"_I'll do it," she said._

_Ukitake looked at Karin, he saw the fierce determination in her eyes. _

"_I'm willing to do anything, to keep Toshiro from getting hurt."_

_Ukitake stared at Karin, there's no way she would ever let him get hurt. _

"_You do know that, once this is over, things won't be the same when you see him." _

"_I understand. As long as I get to see him, and that he is still Taichou and everything is back to normal for him, I'll be fine."_

88

8

Ukitake continued to watch Karin scream her guts out while the shinigamis continue to cast more incantations. The light began to fade and Karin landed softly on the floor. The lights went back on and the circle on the floor disappeared. One shinigami walked to her and led her out the room.

Ukitake stood in front of her. She looked at him and smiled, "Ukitake-Taichou."

They led her out of the room and into the 4th division.

Unohana smiled at Karin and told Yamamoto that she would take care of everything.

888

88

8

"Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't know," he looked at her strangely.

"I was with Nii-sama, but then I woke up here."

Hitsugaya thought for a minute.

_Could it be, that the old man had intended to imprison him and Rukia the entire time? That had to be it. If that was the case, then-_

"Karin's in danger." He concluded.

Rukia stared at the young Taichou before her. Hitsugaya turned to her, "We need to get out of here. Listen, what I'm about to tell you is not a hundred percent accurate but, I think I know why we're here."

After about a few minutes of silence, Rukia shifted to sit in a proper position, "Please Taichou, go on."

"Okay, we don't know why we're here. Earlier, Yamamoto-Taichou made a deal with Karin. Here's what I think, I think that he wanted Karin to make that deal."

"What? But why?"

"He knew that you and I were breaking the law by being with Ichigo and Karin. I happened to make the situation worse by disobeying him and not returning to Soul Society."

Rukia nodded, "So he intended to come after us from the beginning."

"Exactly, but the thing is, those were the only laws we broke. I don't understand why he's going through all this trouble for a punishment. Then again, he probably doesn't want it to happen again so he's using us to demonstrate what happens to those who break the laws like we did."

"So, how does Karin fit into this?"

"You see, he knew that I wouldn't listen to him, so I think he waited to see if Karin would offer him anything before taking force on me. I think he somewhat wanted to avoid fighting but, he never said what was going to happen to Karin."

Suddenly a voice spoke up, "A page," Rukia and Hitsugaya turned their heads around and saw that Hinamori was chained up sitting next to Renji. Hinamori smiled at them sadly.

"Hinamori? You're here too? But how come we didn't see you?" Rukia asked.

"We figured we would keep quiet until they all left. It wasn't easy trying to figure out what's going on."

Renji shifted positions before speaking, "Hinamori and I secretly followed Ukitake-Taichou, Shunsui-Taichou, and Yamamoto-Taichou after you departed with us. We found out about most of his plans but,"

"We got caught," Hinamori finished Renji.

"So then that means, Karin is being punished for something she didn't really do wrong." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori stood up dragging the chains with her, "Earlier, I heard Yamamoto-Taichou saying that he had preparations for her. I don't know what they plan on doing to her but the only thing we heard was that she will be part of the 4th division and that she would be his page."

"As for us?" Rukia asked.

"We will all be in prison for eternity," Renji frowned.

Rukia sat back against the cold wall.

"We're going to escape," everyone looked at Hitsugaya.

"How are we going to do that?" Rukia asked.

"We'll figure this out."

"I hope so," Hinamori said.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Karin stood in her room just finishing putting on her shinigami clothes. She made her way to the 4th division.

"Good morning Unohana-Taichou!" she said. Unohana smiled, "Nice to see you, how was you're new room?"

"It's great! It's so much better than the old room I had back in the Academy."

"That's good, well today's your first day in the medical division."

"Don't worry Unohana-Taichou, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Karin walked away to go to her assigned spot and help Hanataro assist a patient.

Unohana frowned, she picked up a clipboard and began jotting down notes about Karin.

88888

8888

888

88

8

_**Hints – Karin lost her memory again but this time, Yamamoto made sure to make her believe she's been living in Soul Society her whole life.**_

_**Hitsugaya and co. are imprisoned for life.**_

_**Oh and I don't really like Yamamoto at all so I basically made him the most hated person here. Which is what I did in all my fanfics.**_


	21. Karin Hanataro & Yachiru Ch 21

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**Hi everyone I realize I used the word 'page' to describe Karin, but I just wanted 2 say that she isn't really a page. She's more like a prisoner or slave for Yamamoto but for some reason I just used that word. I also do realize that a page is mostly a boy and not a girl. Sorry if I confused some of you or what ever.**

888

88

8

"So, Hanataro, what time do you get off?" Karin asked bandaging a patient. She wrapped the man's shoulder and told him he was free to leave whenever he wanted to.

"I'll be off at three." He answered back.

"Really? Me too."

"Cool."

"Hanataro, why don't we go hang out after work?" Hanataro smiled and said he would like that.

Unohana walked into the room and watched the two medical shinigamis get along. She smiled and continued writing more notes about Karin.

"Karin-chan,"

"Hai, Taichou?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh? I'm fine why?"

"Nothing really, I'm just making sure that you're not having any troubles here."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, in fact I like this division. The only thing is I wish we could fight, not that like to go on a rampage and kill anyone I see like Zaraki-Taichou. Don't you guys have combat training even for medical shinigamis like us?"

"Well, we specialize in medical training but we are also trained to fight just incase," Unohana smiled thoughtfully then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hanataro asked noticing Karin's confused expression.

"Oh nothing it's just, I was kind of surprised to know that Karin-chan here, is excellent in healing but her heart is more on combat."

Karin looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't be sorry. It's not a bad thing."

"But, Unohana-Taichou, please don't think I'm going to leave this division, I like this division very much and I plan to stay in it."

"I know you will."

Hanataro looked at the time and saw that it was already three, "Ne, Karin-san, it's already three."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Well see you later Unohana-Taichou, Hanataro and I are going to go get something to eat and maybe he'll show me around Seireitei."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Oh and Karin-chan," Karin turned around, "Hai?"

"Yamamoto-Taichou would like to speak with you, he told me to tell you to come to his office around six."

Karin frowned a little, "Don't worry Karin-chan, it's nothing bad. He just wants to speak with you."

"Okay, arigato Taichou."

Karin and Hanataro left the room and headed outside. They walked around the 4th division looking around.

Once they got to the cafeteria, Karin jumped in line.

"Hey! You cut me!" a little girl said. Karin turned around to see there was nothing behind her.

"Down here!"

Karin looked down and saw Yachiru.

"Heh? Yachiru fuku-taichou! Gomen ne."

Yachiru looked at her quizzically, "Ano, do I know you?"

"Ah, oh sorry, I'm the new member of the 4th division. Kurosaki Karin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yachiru smiled brightly at Karin. "OO. So you're the new girl that everyone's been talking about. Hey do you want to play after this?!"

Karin smiled, "Sure."

Karin knew about all the Taichous and the divisions. She needed to know them, she is part of one of the divisions now after all.

Hanataro walked up to them, "Oh I see you've met Yachiru fuku-Taichou."

"Hana-chan! Are you here to play with me too?" Yachiru grinned jumping on his back. Hanataro stumbled a bit and Karin laughed.

"Eh, Hanataro, you need to work out, you're pretty out of shape." Yachiru smiled and began making fun of Hanataro. Hanataro blushed. Karin laughed, "I'm just kidding Hanataro, but you really should consider working out. It might be good for you plus, maybe girls will actually look at you."

Hanataro blushed even more then thought about him having muscles and looking really manly. He sweat dropped and Karin and Yachiru laughed at him.

"Wow you actually pictured it?" Karin asked.

Hanataro turned his head blushing.

"Okay we're sorry, didn't mean to make fun of you right Yachiru fuku-taichou?"

"Hai hai!" she said. "Ne Rin-chan! You can call me Ya-chan!"

Karin blushed, "R R Rin-chan?"

"Hai!"

"Okay. Ya-chan it is."

"Yay! Oo lets go sit together over there!" Yachiru pointed to the grass outside the cafeteria where the cherry blossom petals were blooming.

Karin and Hanataro nodded, "Okay," they both said.

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Tou-san! What are you doing to Ichi-nii!!!" Yuzu squealed as she ran towards Ichigo who was just running in a gigantic hamster wheel being chased by a lion, but flew off crashing into a boulder.

Yuzu, Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara, and the three plush dolls were in Urahara's training room. Isshin jumped on a rock trying to look cool, he pointed at Ichigo, "I'm toughening up! He's way too weak to go and invade Soul Society!"

"But, otou-san! Couldn't you at least find a more normal way to train him rather then have him running in a wheel? And where did you get that lion from anyways?"

"It's one of Kisuke's new inventions. It doesn't die out on you and it acts like a real fierce lion."

The lion roared right into Isshin's ear. Isshin screamed, "Ah!!!!! My ear! It's bleeding!"

Everyone sweat dropped except for Ichigo who was in swirly eye mode.

Yuzu mentally slapped her forehead, "Urahara-san, please call it a day, Ichi-nii is already in no condition to train at all, look he's unconscious!"

"Hai hai, Yuzu-chan. Okay everyone, that's it for today. Come now Neko-chan! Back to sleep." Urahara called the lion. The lion roared one last time, poofed into a mini lion plush doll like Kon, and ran to Urahara's shoulder on four legs.

The lion purred and fell right to sleep on his shoulder.

"WHAT! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Isshin yelled shaking Ichigo like crazy to wake him up. Suddenly, Isshin went flying into a boulder, "ENOUGH TOU-SAN! ICHI-NII IS IN NO CONDITION TO TRAIN ANYMORE!"

Yuzu yelled at her otou-san, eyes glowing red, and her fist shaking.

Ririn, Nova, and Claude's eyes widen.

"Y Y Yuzu-chan? You just hit Isshin-san." Ririn said.

Yuzu blinked and blushed. She turned to face Isshin who was now attached to the boulder.

"EH?! OTOU-SAN! Wah! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me." Yuzu sobbed.

Isshin moved his hand and gave her a thumbs up, still attached to the boulder.

"Hm….." Urahara thought, "Yuzu-chan, how would you like me to train you? That hit was very good. I see you have the strength much like Karin-chan."

Yuzu blushed, "H hontou? I can hit like Karin-chan?"

This made Yuzu happy. She loved her twin very much and to be compared to her meant a lot to her.

"Hai, but she is a little stronger than you."

"Hai, I know. Karin is not weak and she'll never be weak." Yuzu smiled recalling memories of Karin.

Then they all heard someone moan.

"ICHI-NII!"

8888888

888888

88888

8888

888

88

8

**OMAKE!!!!!!**

"Uh, Hanataro?"

"Hai Karin-san?" Together Karin and Hanataro walked in the hallways of the divisions.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well every time I walk by someone they stare at me with either hate, pity, or like they want to say something to me."

"Hm…. well maybe it's," Hanataro stopped in mid sentence he saw across from him over Karin's shoulder the Hitsugaya x Karin fan club stocking Karin.

"Eh, Hanataro, what's wrong?" Karin was about to turn around when Hanataro quickly grabbed her arm. Karin jumped shocked that Hanataro grabbed her and she pulled her arm back. Hanataro tripped and crashed into her. His face crashed in between her breasts while one of his hands held onto one of her breasts. Karin blushed and from behind, the Hitsugaya x Karin fan club's jaws dropped and all ran towards them.

"Ha-Na-Ta-Ro." They growled. Hanataro sweat dropped. Karin blushing a million shades of red.

"What are you doing to Karin-chan?" an obsessed fan girl growled.

"I uh ….

They drew nearer and Karin managed to escape the angry mob.

"Karin-chan?" Karin turned around facing Ukitake who looked confused.

"Ah, Ukitake-Taichou!"

"What's going on?" He looked towards the mob and saw Hitsugaya x Karin fan club badges on all the shinigamis. He sweat dropped. On the ground, Hanataro tried to crawl out of the mob.

"Hanataro?" Ukitake asked.

"Ukitake-Taichou! Get Karin-chan out of here before they get to her!!!!!" then he got pulled back in the mob.

Ukitake sweat dropped at the fan club beating Hanataro up, he grabbed Karin and dashed away trying to keep her away from contact with the fan club.

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

_**Hi everyone just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating on Thursday or Friday. I deeply apologize but I have a few things I need to get done. Just giving you a heads up. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to bring back the comedy.**_

_**Don't worry the next chapter will have Toshi-chan in it.**_

_**Oh and the whole lion Ichigo running in the cage thing was well, it just popped out of my head I actually thought it was kinda funny.**_

_**Hints – **_

_**Um nothing really except Unohana is monitoring Karin and that Yachiru and Hanataro will be Karin's best friends in Soul Society. **_


	22. The Boy that Fell for a Human Ch 22

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**Hey I know I said I wouldn't update on Thursday but things didn't go as planned and so I ended up having free time today. Oh one other thing this chapter has a lot of dialogue. I didn't feel like typing the settings and stuff but I really wanted to get the conversations down.**

"Any ideas yet?" Rukia asked adjusting the chain wrapped around her ankles. Hitsugaya sighed, "It's been a whole week, do you think I can come up with anything good?" Hinamori frowned, "I'm sure something will come up."

"There isn't much we can do. They took our Zanpakuto from us," Renji said.

They all just stared at each other and sighed. They knew that they had to come up with a way to escape before they all died in there and before Karin gets hurt. Hitsugaya turned his head, looked out through the small crack out the window, and watched the sky longing to know what was happening outside the prison cell.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Karin sat on the grass staring up at the sky. She smiled. "The sky looks peaceful doesn't it?"

Karin turned her head and saw Ukitake staring at the sky. He sat down on the grass next to her.

"I guess, but the sky is a mixture."

Ukitake stared at her skeptically.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, when we look up, we see a calm blue sky with clouds floating freely. People think of it as something good to see, as if it makes the day seem all better. I feel the same way but, within that blue sky, I feel something, some sort of presence like someone is up there and they can't be reached. When I look up, I feel the essence of tranquility but then I also feel like there is something hidden in the sky. I don't know what it is, but it's like there is something significant about the sky, like something happened before, that I'm not aware of. Sorry Ukitake-Taichou, I think I'm not making any sense at all do I?"

Ukitake smiled, "No, its fine. In fact, I think it's quite interesting that you feel that way. I know someone who loves watching the sky just like you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was always looking up at the sky, just watching it, observing it as if there was something that no one else could see."

"Oh, is he here?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"He's in prison now."

Karin frowned, "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay."

_I should be sorry Karin-chan._

Karin saw the sad expression on Ukitake, "Is there something wrong? Ukitake-Taichou you can tell me. I'll listen to you if you want. I'll also keep it a secret too if you want."

"Not long ago, this young boy always watched the sky. It didn't matter where it was, he was always watching the sky," Ukitake looked away from Karin and up at the sky, "He was an excellent shinigami, in fact he is a prodigy. However, he broke one of the most crucial laws of Soul Society."

"What was it?"

"He fell in love with a human."

Karin frowned. She thought about various things as Ukitake continued the story.

"That isn't right."

Ukitake turned to Karin.

"Yamamoto-Taichou shouldn't have done that to him. It's not his fault that he fell in love with her. You can stop someone from killing. You can stop someone from making mistakes, but you can't stop someone for loving another whether they are human or shinigami."

"You're right."

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Soul Society has gone through so much in the past 7 years. Each time many shinigamis broke the rules or at least bended the rules a little. Yamamoto-san felt that enough was enough and that shinigamis should no longer break the rules. The fact that he broke that particular rule just couldn't be avoided. If we were to allow him to be with her, then everyone else would probably do the same thing and then Soul Society would no longer be a stable world. Humans are meant to stay in the human world just as we are meant to stay here."

"Still, he shouldn't have to imprison him, and the fact that you didn't keep your part of the bargain is just not right."

"I know."

"But, Ukitake-Taichou?"

"Yes?"

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"I see."

"Why?"

"Well, I know this is not right over here and I would get into so much trouble but, I was thinking about finding her and somehow let her see him."

Ukitake remained passive but deep inside he felt like hell.

"Karin-chan."

"Hai?"

"You're a good girl, please don't change."

Karin stared at Ukitake and smiled, "Arigato Ukitake-Taichou."

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Thank you very much for taking care of her Ukitake-Taichou." Unohana said.

"Oh it was nothing, Karin-chan was not a bother at all. Bye Karin-chan, I'll talk to you later."

"M'kay, bye Ukitake-Taichou." Karin said smiling. She went and resumed to go work on taking care of a patient. There she met Hanataro. He smiled brightly at her as she stopped next to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well that meeting you had with Yamamoto-Taichou last week left you kind of scared."

"Oh that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Karin nodded.

"Well, when I saw him, he had a very serious look on his face. He asked me how I was doing so far. I told him I was fine. I don't understand, why does everyone keep asking me if I'm okay?"

"Well you are new here. Maybe they just want you to feel comfortable and not scared at all."

"I guess."

"What else happened?"

"Um … oh he told me that he would have me running errands for him for now on instead of his usual assistant."

"Do you know why?"

"Um, I'm not sure, but Ukitake-Taichou told me that Yamamoto-Taichou believes that I have great potential and he wants to take me in as his apprentice so I can succeed after him when he dies. There are many shinigamis here and he could have chosen one of them, I don't understand why wants me to be his successor."

From afar, Unohana was listening to the conversation. She frowned; it is strange how Yamamoto would want her to be his successor when he truly despises her and everyone in her family. Yamamoto was up to something, Unohana was beginning to think that Yamamoto-Taichou had other reasons for keeping her close to him.

Unohana stopped jotting down notes. The tip of her pen was on the paper, not moving but just touching the paper. A thought struck her, was he keeping her close to him to keep an eye on her? Was he lying about appointing Karin his successor? Was he going to blackmail her in the future?

There were so many reasons that were forming in her mind. What does he want? What does he plan to do with Karin?

Unohana closed her eyes. She would have to think about this later. Right now, she had patients to take care of.

Unohana walked to Karin and Hanataro, "How are you guys coming along?"

"Oh we're just about done." Karin said.

"Okay, well Karin-chan and Hanataro, you both can go now. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Eh? But why? Don't you need help Unohana-Taichou?" Hanataro asked.

"Iie, I'll be fine, there aren't that many left I'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Karin-chan, now please go on ahead. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay, but Taichou, if you need help you can just call me and Hanataro."

Unohana nodded and watched the two leave. Good, she thought. She needed to be alone for a while to figure out some things.

8

88

888

8888

88888

"Haaaaah," Rukia sighed. Hinamori smiled, "Thinking about Ichigo-san again?"

Rukia blushed, "What are you talking about?"

Hinamori laughed, "So you are thinking about him."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Uh huh yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Hinamori laughed at Rukia who was bright red in the face now. Hitsugaya smiled softly at the two of them. At least he wasn't by himself in the cell, he thought.

"You know, I'm really glad that you guys are here with me," Hinamori said.

"Me too," Renji mumbled. Rukia saw his face heating up. She smirked, "You're just saying that cause Hina-chan is here."

Renji blushed, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Don't yell at me."

"You don't yell at me!"

"I didn't yell at you!"

"Do you wanna fight Renji!"

"Hell yeah I'll take you on any day!"

Both their faces were almost touching, Hinamori giggled, and Hitsugaya had a vein popping out of his head, "Alright! Enough! I'm trying to think here!"

"The only thing you're thinking about is your precious Karin-chan," Rukia said not backing down.

Hitsugaya blushed. Hinamori giggled more causing Hitsugaya's face to redden even more. He looked up at the sky and rubbed his temple, "This is going to be a very long imprisonment."

8888

888

88

8

Karin sat in the training hall watching all the shinigamis train. She looked up at Kenpachi with deep fascination. She envied how well he could fight.

"You girl, on the center of the floor now." Kenpachi ordered.

Karin looked around and noticed that he was talking to her and nobody else. Karin caught the bokken that he tossed her. Kenpachi told her to take her stance and once she did, he attacked her. Karin barely dodged him by a hair. Karin smirked and began attacking him back.

Hanataro along with other shinigamis were watching Karin in amazement.

"Karin can fight?" Matsumoto stopped dead on her tracks once she saw Karin land a hit on Kenpachi. Behind her Ikkaku and Yumichika had their jaws dropped to the ground as they continued watching Karin smack her bokken repeatedly on Kenpachi with incredible speed and brutal force.

Kenpachi frowned and threw her off him. Karin stood up and the two fought each other with their eyes. Then, Kenpachi smirked and bowed to her. Karin bowed back. The whole room gasped. Kenpachi never bows to any one except to one person and that was Ikkaku. Ikkaku smirked with interest. Karin finally became aware of her surroundings and immediately a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You're good." Kenpachi said.

"Arigato."

"I'll be looking forward to fighting you in the future."

"Same here, Zaraki-Taichou." Karin bowed one more time and walked towards Hanataro.

"Wow! Karin-san that was amazing! You should have joined Zaraki-Taichou's division instead of Unohana-Taichou's."

"Iie, I like to fight yes, but I like to help people more. I'm afraid though, because if I were to have gone to a division for fighting, I would lose myself and I might end up killing people rather than protecting them. I've always been afraid of something like that happening to me."

"I don't think that would happen to you."

"Arigato Hanataro."

Yachiru jumped on Karin's back, "Rin-chan! That was so cool! You should have joined our division! Maybe you would replace Ikkaku-chan's spot!"

Ikkaku frowned upon hearing that, "That will never happen, she maybe really skilled, but I'll always be better."

Karin smirked, "Is that so?"

"You can count on it."

"One day Ikkaku-san, I'll take you on and finish you off without breaking a sweat."

Ikkaku smirked back at her, "Deal," Karin and Ikkaku shook hands on it.

8888

888

88

8

"So Karin-chan, how about we go eat dinner in Matsumoto-san's division?" Hanataro asked Karin.

Matsumoto grinned, "Oo definitely! Karin-chan how about it!"

"Sure Matsumoto."

The three of them walked around until they got into the 10th division. Once they walked in, Karin felt the atmosphere change. She didn't know what it was but for some reason it just felt weird being there. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was different. She felt how, should she put this, comfortable. Yes, that was the word. She suddenly felt comfortable.

She looked around and saw that it was empty. Matsumoto led them to the room that only the Taichou and Fuku-taichou were allowed to go in.

Karin walked in and saw furniture everywhere and a large stack of paper work on the Taichou's desk.

She looked around and saw many pictures. Most of the pictures were of Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori, and a few of other people such as Rukia.

"Ne Karin-chan! What would you like to eat?"

"Ah … I don't know you pick."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright!"

Matsumoto took care of the food while Hanataro and Karin chatted. Karin looked around and saw something that caught her eye. Hanataro was helping Matsumoto with the food as she walked towards the Taichou's desk. Over the pile of untouched paper work, were two photos.

One of them had a picture of what looked to be like an older version of herself with a man that looked like an older version of Hitsugaya. Karin picked it up and stared at it.

_Whoa, she looks like me but older._

Karin put the photo back down and picked up the other one. Her eyes widen. It was her. The picture was of her in a kimono staring up. It looked like it had been a natural pose like someone took a shot of her when she wasn't looking.

_When was this? I don't remember ever wearing that._

Karin was about to think more about it until Matsumoto broke her train of thoughts.

"Kairn-chan time to eat!"

"Hai! Coming." Karin put the photo down and walked away. Pushing all thoughts into the back of her mind.

After about an hour the three of them were chatting, "That's what Ukitake told me. He never told me who it was but I feel like I should find her."

Karin said.

Matsumoto frowned, "Even if you were to find her you wouldn't be able to bring her here. Humans can't come here."

"I know but you said she was able to see shinigamis and if she could do that, then maybe she can come here."

"Even so Karin-san but if you do manage to bring her here, you would get in trouble, and you might even be executed." Hanataro joined it.

"I know but

"I wouldn't risk it, you are going to be Yamamoto-taichou's successor. If he finds out that you went and brought her here who knows what would happen," Matsumoto said.

"I know…..hey Matsumoto?"

"Yes Karin?"

"This guy who is in prison now, who was he?"

Matsumoto and Hanataro were silent. Both of them pondered whether or not to tell her. So far, she hadn't reacted really to coming to the 10th division and if she did, she hid it very well. Plus, she saw many pictures of Hitsugaya and nothing happened to her. Maybe it would be okay to tell her.

Matsumoto looked at Karin, "Hitsugaya-Taichou."

Karin's eyes widen, "Hitsugaya-Taichou? No way. He wouldn't fall in love with a human. Isn't he taken with Hinamori?"

"That's what we all thought," Matsumoto said, "but it wasn't her he was in love with."

"I can't believe that, Hitsugaya-Taichou in love? That just doesn't seem right."

"Any thing is possible," Hanataro said.

"I know but still. That's sad. I wonder how he's doing now."

Matsumoto and Hanataro frowned; they both know that he was in prison right now along with Rukia, Renji, and Hinamori.

The sky was beginning to darken a little. Karin glanced at the time it was only five. It wasn't totally dark, in fact it wasn't dark at all but the sun had moved away from them showing them that it was becoming evening.

"Well Matsumoto-san, thanks for having us here," Hanataro said.

"No problem, if you want feel free to come by any time."

"Bye Matsumoto," Karin said. Both Karin and Hanataro walked together until they reached the 4th division.

Karin saw a girl hastily trying to stop a man from bleeding. Unohana was busy trying to seal his wounds. Hanataro immediately rushed to help Unohana. The girl tried to gather four trays with food on them and help Unohana. Unohana looked up and saw Karin.

Karin ran to her side to help her but Unohana stopped her, "Karin-chan! Please take the four trays to the tower."

"But-

The girl took the four trays and gave it to Karin, "Miss, please take these up to the prisoners, I have to help Unohana-Taichou."

Karin saw that Unohana and the girl with Hanataro were doing fine. Unohana nodded at Karin and she walked away towards the tower.

Karin walked towards the tower where all the prisoners were held.

_I hope they are okay. Maybe I should have stayed and helped them._

Karin shook her head.

_No, Unohana-Taichou is fine. She knows what she's doing, she is after all a Taichou._

Karin continued to walk towards a room. She opened the door and walked in with the four trays. She stopped in front of the bars, "Ano, I'm coming in." She said to whoever the prisoner was.

As soon as she unlocked and opened the bar door, she stood staring at four shinigamis.

"K… Karin?"

Karin stared at the boy in front of her. Grey eyes met sea-blue. Beside him, the three other prisoners stared at her in surprise.

"H …Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

Hitsugaya frowned she never called him that. He took a good look at her and saw her wearing a black shinigami uniform with an armband that said 4th division and strapped on her back was a sword.

What the hell was going on he thought.

88888

8888

888

88

8

88

888

8888

88888

**Well that's it for today.**

**Hints – um not really besides the biggest one of all, Karin meets Hitsugaya again!**

**Karin is Yamamoto's successor.**

**Ukitake told Karin about Hitsugaya's story in the beginning.**

**Karin is suspicious about the photo of her.**

**Um that's pretty much it and most of it was obvious.**


	23. I Want to Help You Ch 23

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Karin stared at the four shinigamis before her. She was surprised. How did these people know her? She knew them because of their status and that they were all high-ranking shinigamis but she's never actually met them until today. Another thought crossed her mind, why were they all in prison? She knew that Hitsugaya had been imprisoned for falling in love with a human, but why were they there?

Karin placed the four trays down in front of them. Neither of them said anything to her. They were too shocked to even say anything at all. Karin poured warm tea into their cups. Once she got to Hitsugaya's cup, he stopped her by placing his hand on hers. Karin looked up. Her heart pounded with apprehension.

"I i is there something you need?" she asked. Hitsugaya stared at her with sad blue eyes.

"Uh no, nothing," he quickly removed his hand from hers.

"Okay." Karin got up and watched them eat. She was mostly staring at Hitsugaya. Hinamori and Rukia watched her carefully observe Hitsugaya. Something didn't seem right to them. However, they both dismissed the thought.

Karin continued to watch him, waiting for everyone to finish so she could bring the trays back. She saw how sad Hitsugaya was and she wanted to help him. It wasn't right that he was in prison now because he fell in love. She felt she had to help him. Karin didn't know why, she knew she didn't have any ties with him, or at least that's what she thought.

Karin didn't realize how long she had been drifting away when Hitsugaya gently touched her shoulder. Karin felt a spark that flew within her when Hitsugaya touched her shoulder. Karin picked up the trays, "Um I'm going to head back now. You're next meal will be brought up a little later."

Karin quickly walked towards the door. She didn't look back but just kept looking forward.

For the rest of the day, no one bothered Hitsugaya. Rukia tried to comfort him. She knew exactly how he felt. It wasn't easy being away from Ichigo, but she knew it was harder for him. From what she saw, it seems like Karin lost her memory again but this time it may be forever.

88888

8888

888

88

8

When Karin got back to the hospital room she saw the man was silently sleeping and Unohana, Hanataro, and the girl sitting and talking.

"How was it?" Unohana asked Karin.

"Um, it wasn't that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hanataro was trying his best to remain passive but he knew about Karin and Hitsugaya's story. It was sad but he couldn't help feel that way. He thought about how much it must have hurt Hitsugaya to see her again but not the same way he last saw her.

"Anything happen?" Hanataro asked.

"Um nothing really. I just gave them their food and they ate it. Um Unohana-Taichou?"

"Yes Karin-chan?"

"Why are they together in one cell? Shouldn't they each have a cell for themselves?"

"Oh, it's only temporary. Yamamoto-Taichou knows that they could easily break out of there. Right now, he's just testing them to see if they'll do anything to get out. If they don't, he was actually considering releasing them."

Karin's heart lifted upon hearing about them being released. Unohana saw this, "but, I'm not sure if Hitsugaya-Taichou will be able to be released. His case is much more serious than the others."

Karin frowned, "I see."

"Is there something wrong Karin-san?" Hanataro asked.

"Ah … iie," Unohana and Hanataro knew she was lying but they let it pass.

"Well I'm off Taichou, Hanataro. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They both nodded and said good-bye to Karin. Karin headed out the door and walked out of the 4th division. Unohana picked up her clipboard and began jotting down some notes. Hanataro turned to her, "Taichou, are you sure it's a good idea to have sent Karin-san to the tower?"

She placed her clipboard down, "In the past generations, there were always humans and shinigamis that had to have their memory alternated because of the strict law on humans and shinigamis developing a relationship with love. In all those relationships, the couples were never ever to be together after going through the process of selective memory loss, which is what Karin had to undergo. However, I've have this strange feeling that, it may not work with Karin and Hitsugaya."

"Are you saying that there may be a chance that Karin will remember?"

"Yes, I believe that if she continues to see him, something may trigger her memories. However, I'm not too sure. I've noticed some changes in her attitude, but I may be over reading this."

"I hope she regains her memories."

Unohana stared at Hanataro with interest, "Why?"

"Well, from what Matsumoto told me about her stay in the human world, it seems like they really loved each other. Karin also seems like a very nice girl and she didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't her fault that Hitsugaya-Taichou was the one she fell in love with. So neither of them is at fault."

Unohana smiled at the sad shinigami before her.

"You're right, both of them don't deserve this."

8

88

888

8888

88888

"Come on show some excitement!!" Isshin yelled.

"Excitement? Do you think I'm excited!" Yelled Ichigo.

"My son, you will thank me one day."

"Like hell I will."

Yuzu walked into the shop and watched Ichigo and Isshin wearing tights and doing yoga on the floor.

"Otou-san, maybe you should just stick with the normal training, it kind of looks ridiculous."

"Thank you Yuzu!" Isshin's eyes began to water. He then turned into his drama queen mode, "I was only trying to help my favorite son!"

"I'M YOUR ONLY SON!" Ichigo spat.

The door opened and Matsumoto, Yumichika, and Ikkaku walked in. Everyone suddenly became serious.

Then, they all sat in the living room. All eyes were on Ichigo. Ichigo was becoming irritated, "Why are you all staring at me?"

Matsumoto giggled but didn't say anything.

"You're in tights Kurosaki," Ikkaku said trying to contain himself. Ichigo looked at himself and realized he was in tights. He looked at his dad and saw he was already wearing normal clothes, "What the hell! Since when did you get changed?"

Isshin shook his head, "My son, don't you know that only girls wear tights? Huh, I thought I taught you better than that."

Ichigo bashed Isshin's head through the wall, "DON'T ACT LIKE THAT! YOU FORCED ME TO WEAR THIS!"

Now after letting Ichigo get changed, Matsumoto became serious.

"What's going on Matsumoto?" Ichigo asked.

"There is a lot I have to tell you. First, Karin's doing fine so you can relax. However, she has lost her memory once again."

Matsumoto, Yumichika, and Ikkaku explained everything that was going on. As the story went on, Ichigo and the others were becoming more and more upset.

Yuzu was near to tears, "So, so, Karin-chan and Toshi-nii can't be together at all? And Rukia-nee is in prison with Renji-nii and Hina-nee?"

The three of them nodded. After about a minute of silence Ichigo stood up. They all looked at him. His hair covered his eyes, he then turned to go head towards the training room, "Tou-san, let's go."

Isshin stared at Ichigo's back and smirked, "Hai, hai."

Everyone knew what they were going to do. Yuzu stood up, "Urahara-san," Urahara walked out from the shadows, "I'm ready." Urahara grinned, "Well, Yuzu-chan, please follow me. We can start with the basics."

Neither Ichigo nor Isshin stopped Yuzu from training with Urahara.

88888

8888

888

88

8

The door suddenly opened, the four shinigamis look up to see Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Byakuya standing behind the bars. The other four shinigamis stood up. Yamamoto opened the door, "Renji and Hinamori, you are free to go, however, if you interfere with the situation you will both be executed."

Renji and Hinamori got up and turned to Rukia and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nodded and the two of them walked away being escorted by to other shinigamis that were standing outside.

Rukia stared at Byakuya, "Nii-sama," she whispered.

Byakuya stepped up in front of her, "We're going home." Rukia's eyes widen. Byakuya took a hold of Rukia's arm and escorted her out of the tower. Rukia sadly watched Hitsugaya remain by himself in the prison cell.

Yamamoto closed the bar door. Ukitake sadly looked at Hitsugaya. Shunsui put his hand on Ukitake's shoulder to assure him.

"Things might have changed, however, everything will still be the same for you. I was reconsidering in letting you return to your position as Taichou, however, I can not allow you to disobey the law again. Although the division would need a Taichou with your abilities."

At this point Hitsugaya would do anything to get out of there. He had to see her again. Even is they don't talk to each other. As long as he can watch her from afar, he would be content. It would hurt yes, but it was better than being locked up in that tower. He just wanted to see her again.

"Taichou, I will do everything you ask me to if you release me."

Ukitake watched Hitsugaya.

"I figured you would say that," Yamamoto said.

"I will release you if and only if you obey my orders."

Hitsugaya knew this would be hard but if it allowed him to see her again even if they didn't talk, he would take that offer.

"I understand." He said.

Yamamoto closed his eyes, "I will give you a week to stay here and think about your answer thoroughly. We don't need you to turn your back on us."

Yamamoto turned and walked away Ukitake and Shunsui followed him out the door.

Hitsugaya sat back down and looked out the window. It was night already. He was sure of his answer. He would be released in a week from now.

Karin stepped out from a corner and watched the three Taichous leave the tower, Karin walked up the last flight of stairs in discreet. She slowly opened the door and closed it. She looked up and her breath was caught in her throat. Her jaw hung down a little as she stared towards the window.

There he sat by the window. Watching the sky; deep in thought. She watched him staring at him; her heart beating faster; taking every detail of him. His cerulean eyes wandered out the window taking in everything that was out of his reach. The sun setting illuminated his face. The soft white hair defying gravity completed the handsome features.

Her hands began to shake causing the tray she held to move a little. Karin slowly made her way to the bars. She put the tray down and her hands fumbled through her uniform searching for the key.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Hitsugaya's thought were broken when he heard the door unlock. He looked up and saw her. His heart beat rapidly. Karin hesitated to go closer to him. Her head hung low, her hair covering her face. She reached out to him handing him the tray. Then he took the tray from her and set it down. Karin didn't know what to do.

She just stood there.

_Okay I'm here for a reason but now I'm thinking about backing away. No! Don't say that. Deep breath Karin, take a deep breath._

Karin took a deep breath. She lifted her head to look at him. "I brought you your dinner." She said breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank you." He said. Hitsugaya didn't want to be rude so he started to eat. He didn't want to keep her there, but most of him wanted her to stay.

Karin watched him eat. She heard Yamamoto say that in a week he would be released. She was happy for him but she knew that it didn't make a difference for him if he was in prison or if he was released. No matter what happens, he still wouldn't be able to see the girl he loves. That made her sad.

Hitsugaya watched her gray eyes change in so many different emotions. He wondered what she thought about. Once he finished eating Karin picked up the tray. He thought she was going to leave but she didn't. Instead, she put the tray down and stopped in front of him.

In a blink of an eye, Karin had her arms wrapped around him. Both their hearts sped up. Karin didn't know why she was hugging him but she knew one thing. She liked being in the Taichou's arms. She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't be doing this. He's a Taichou and she's a lower-ranking shinigami. Plus, he was in love with someone else.

Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes. Karin finally released herself from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Hitsugaya shook his head.

"No, it's fine."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?"

"I uh …. heard about why you're here."

Hitsugaya frowned.

"You see, the reason why I'm here right now, is, I want to help you."

Hitsugaya looked up at her confused.

"I want to help you escape from here. I don't think it's right that Yamamoto-Taichou locked you here because you fell in love with a human. And so, I want to help you escape so you can go find her."

Hitsugaya stared at her, it finally clicked to him that she didn't remember him or anything that happened.

"I know that you'll be here for a whole week, but even if you're released, I know that you know it wouldn't make a difference whether you're here or out there. He won't let you see her. That's why I want to help you to see her again."

Hitsugaya wanted to shake her say that she was standing right in front of him. He wanted to hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. But he held himself back. He didn't want to scare her. He was just going to have deal with her like this.

"I have to go Hitsugaya-Taichou, perhaps we can talk again. I'm sorry if I am interfering with your personal business."

"No, it's fine." Karin lifted the tray and she was about to walk out the door when she tripped. The tray flew out of her hands and she was heading towards the floor until her right cheek smacked right into Hitsugaya's right cheek. Both her hands held him in an embrace just like his. They stood together, cheeks pressed to each other. Karin's face warmed up. She closed her eyes. His scent making her dizzy. It was familiar to her. She didn't know why but his scent reminded her of something. She didn't know what. It was like she smelled his scent before but she wasn't sure.

Karin wanted to stay there but her mind brought her back down to reality. She immediately pushed herself from him.

"Um … uh ….sorry." she stuttered. Hitsugaya blushed, "It's okay."

"Well I really should be going now. This time for real."

He nodded and helped her pick up the tray. Karin locked the door, "Until then, Toshiro, please don't lose hope. I know you'll see her again." Karin walked out the door and headed down the steps. She stopped and realized,

_OMG! I just called him Toshiro._

Karin smacked herself. He's a Taichou and they just started talking.

_Great now he probably thinks I'm hitting on him._

A smile formed on Hitsugaya's lips, she just called him Toshiro.


	24. A Day With Hitsugaya Ch 24

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**I'm so wicked sorry, I was so busy during the weekend. I had this horrible group project and I ended up doing most of the work. I just hope I get a good grade. However, I couldn't stop thinking about all of you guys. So I have now tried my very best to post up another chapter. Well here it goes.**

888

88

8

"Is it really like that?" Karin asked.

"Hai! And you get to go shopping! The clothes are so cute compared to the clothes here!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"By that do you mean those ridiculously girly stuff you wear?"

"Hmph! Karin-chan! They're not ridiculous."

"Yeah they are!"

"No they're not!"

"Girls, please don't fight."

Matsumoto and Karin turned around to see Ukitake heading their way.

"Hey Ukitake-Taichou! What's up?" Karin asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just going for a walk."

"I see. Hey, how about we go together?"

"Actually, sorry Karin-chan, Ukitake-Taichou, but I have to get going. I'm on duty in the human world again. So I'll catch you later!"

"What?! Hey, that isn't fair. I want to go to the human world."

Karin and Ukitake watched Matsumoto skipping away excitedly. Karin sweat dropped as she saw Matsumoto showing off in front of her.

"Well Karin-chan, shall we get going?"

Karin nodded.

8

88

888

After walking for about ten minutes in silence, Karin glanced up at the sky. Today was bright and sunny yet she felt somewhat empty. She looked up at Ukitake. There were many things she wanted to ask him but judging from the last conversation they had together she didn't want to go and hurt his feelings. She decided to risk it. Karin really needed to get some answers. Karin stopped walking and looked up again. Not too far from them the tower where Hitsugaya is imprisoned stood out like a soar thumb.

"Is there something wrong Karin-chan?"

"Ne, Ukitake-Taichou, if you truly cared for someone so much; would you save them?"

Ukitake was somewhat surprised, "If the person is worth saving then yes."

"Would time matter?"

"What do you mean Karin-chan?"

'Well, if you don't know the person too well, but you felt that they should be saved, would you save them?"

Ukitake thought deeply, "I can't say. It really depends. I could easily say yes or no but if I were to be in the actual situation, then I really wouldn't know."

Ukitake turned to Karin. Her expression was passive. She didn't show any sort of emotion. He couldn't read her at all. His eyes followed hers. What was she staring at? He followed her eyes even more. The tower.

Ukitake frowned. The whole time she was staring at the tower. Ukitake recalled the day he went to the human world and took Karin away from him.

"So Taichou," they began to walk again, "What have you been up to lately?" Karin didn't' feel like pressing the matter anymore. She could tell that just by asking that question he was already becoming sad. She didn't mean to bring it up again but, now it was different because she now knew that it was Hitsugaya that is sealed up away from all the good things in life. Somehow, she just felt very upset.

"Not much."

"Not much or you don't want to tell me."

Ukitake remained silent. She understood him. Whatever it was, he really didn't want to tell her. So she let it slide. Karin went wherever her feet took her. "Well, I should be going," Ukitake, said. Karin nodded and watched him leave. She turned around a corner and continued to walk on not knowing where to go.

8

88

8

She finally stopped again. Why was she here? She didn't have any errands given to her. It wasn't her turn to bring up the tray. So why was she here?

Simple, she wanted to be here. The door opened and she made her way through the dark and stopped before a barred door.

There he was sitting by the window watching the sky. He turned his head and his face softened.

"You." He said.

"Yeah, me," she replied softly.

Karin looked down to the floor, heart pounding, hands feeling clammy, "I ….I don't have the keys so I can't come in, but it's my day off so ….I figured I'd go take a walk. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No, you're not."

"I see, um do you mind if I just hang here?"

He shook his head, "Go ahead. There's nothing to do here anyways."

"So, um uh ….how are you doing now?"

"Fine."

"It must be lonely here, I mean um ….sorry."

"No it's fine."

Hitsugaya watched her fumble with the hem of her sleeves avoiding his eyes.

"You know, it's weird how I'm here right now, not that there's anything wrong with you it's just, for some reason I was walking and I just somehow ended up here." Karin smiled lightly.

Hitsugaya blushed.

"You know, I envy you."

"Why?" he suddenly looked interested.

"Even though you're here, you have someone out there for you, but me I can't even find anyone for me."

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to jump on her and tell her he's standing in front of her. He mentally smacked himself and told himself to just listen to her.

"You know, I like talking to you. You listen to me. It's strange really, how I just met you and I feel like we've known each other for years." Karin saw him frown.

"I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

"No, it's …..nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Time passed on as the two of them laughed and enjoyed each other's presence. Karin looked out the window and saw the sun setting. Strange she thought.

_Shouldn't have someone sent him food by now?_

"Hey, Hitsugaya, are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Weird, someone should have brought you something to eat by now."

"I'm used to it."

"Wait, what?"

"No one's bothered to come here since that day you came here when I was told I only had a week to decide."

"So you mean to tell me you haven't eaten for three days?!"

He didn't say anything. He just sat there avoiding her.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou."

Nothing he didn't say anything.

"Hitsugaya."

Still nothing.

"Hitsugaya."

"……"

She was beginning to get aggravated.

"Toshiro!"

Karin clapped her hands on her mouth and Hitsugaya turned to her. He could see a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. They just stared at each other until a weird gurgling noise came out of nowhere. Hitsugaya's cheeks became red and he put his hand over his stomach.

Karin smiled and got up. She suddenly left the tower and ran. Hitsugaya became confused.

"Um … why did she just leave?" he said to himself. His stomach growled once again and he sweat dropped.

Suddenly he remembered what she just called him. It made him slightly happier. She at least dropped the formalities, which is definitely a big change. How ironic he thought, before he never wanted anyone calling him by his first name and now it's like he yearns for someone to call him that. No, he doesn't yearn for someone to call him that. He yearned for Karin to call him that.

He sat up thinking about the time he spent with her today. It brought a smile to his face. He was at least able to talk to her. However, once he's released, he may not be able to talk to her ever again.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Karin ran passed all the divisions and into the 4th. Hanataro walked by her and noticed that she was running like crazy.

"Ano, Kairn-san what's wrong?"

"Sorry Hanataro! But can't talk right now! Need to get food right now bye!" Karin ran and came back with a tray with food on it. She then sped up and left the 4th division leaving a very confused Hanataro on the floor breathing in the cloud of dust she made with her speed.

Behind him, Unohana grinned and wrote some more notes.

8

88

888

8888

88888

"Hey." Karin called out softly.

Hitsugaya looked down and she slid the tray through the bars but it wouldn't go through. She tried to force it in or hand the plates and bowls separately but it just wouldn't go in.

"If only I had the key."

"It's fine. I don't really need to eat it."

"NO." she said flatly.

"I'm not going to let you starve for four more days. You need to eat. If you don't, you may not be able to see her again. I know Yamamoto-Taichou probably forbade you from seeing her again but I believe that you will meet her again. So eat. Until then you have to keep getting stronger and believe that you will see her again."

Hitsugaya tried to get the bowl in but it just wouldn't work. Karin watched him try to find ways to eat, she suddenly turned bright red.

"A a ano …. T T Toshiro," her face continued to heat up.

"Hai?"

"Could you come here?" Hitsugaya went closer to the bars.

"Come closer." He went closer to her and now the bars stood right in between them. Right when he kneeled down his eyes widen. Karin's face was as red as a tomato as his was beginning to burn up. He stared at her; she was holding the bowl in her left and holding the chopsticks in her right hand, which was now in his mouth.

He continued to stare and she finally spoke, "Chew," and so he chewed. "I'm sorry Toshiro but, I couldn't think of any other way to get the food in you."

He only blushed. For the rest of the night, Karin fed him, which wasn't as bad as it was when she shoved the chopsticks in his mouth the first time. They then continued to talk about anything and everything. Karin laughed and smiled, she hadn't had this much fun since she could remember. Then she mentally sweat dropped as she thought about telling some of her friends that she was having fun in jail with a criminal. She laughed at the thought. Oh how her friends would think she's going psycho.

Karin sighed. When she looked out at the sky, her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Oh my god! It's like midnight!"

Hitsugaya noticed this too. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew she couldn't stay there. A jail wasn't fit for her and he knew that more than anything. She isn't even supposed to be talking to him.

Karin got up, walked towards the bars, and leaned on her side against it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her confused.

"I'm just sitting here why?"

"You should be leaving."

"No, I want to stay here."

"But –

"No buts, I'm staying here and you can't stop me."

Hitsugaya was in loss for words. Karin chuckled, "What's wrong Shiro-chan? Don't have the power to kick me out?" Suddenly she gasped. She had just called him Shiro-chan and spoke to him in a taunting matter.

_What the hell? Why am I suddenly acting all friendly around him?_

Hitsugaya was even more at a loss of words. He brushed it off and broke the silence, "Are you sure?"

"Uh … y yeah."

Karin looked up and saw him get up to walk towards the bed. She figured he would probably go to sleep so she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw him also leaning on his side on the other side of the bars. He put a blanket around both of them through the bars. Karin's face became slightly red, "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to sleep here, then you should use this. I don't have another one but we can share this. Plus, it gets really cold here at night, and I don't want you to get sick."

He closed his eyes and prepared to sleep. On the other side of the bars, Karin watched him sleep. She smiled and touched her heart. She could feel it beating fast. A tint of red colored her face. She shook her head and frowned.

_No. Don't think like that, he's already have someone and she's probably waiting for him. _

Karin pushed herself up against the bars. She could feel a little bit of his hair on the back of her neck and she snuggled up in the blanket that they were sharing. Part of her felt content but another part of herself felt sad. Why was she feeling sad? How can this one person make her feel different? She barely knew him but she felt weird. She felt like she was floating on cloud 9. Could it be that she was developing some feelings for him?

_Stop it! Nothing good will come from this. _

They were only friends. He was a Taichou and she was an ordinary shinigami.

_Besides, once he goes back to being a Taichou, he probably won't even take a second look at me._

Also, there was nothing good about her. From what she was told, it seemed that the girl that caught his heart is perfect compared to her.

Karin pushed those thoughts back into her head and looked around her.

_Imagine what people would say if they saw us together like this._

Karin sat, her left side leaning on the bars and Hitsugaya's right side leaning against the bars with the blanket wrapped around them both through the bars.

Karin shut her eyes and unconsciously her hand found it's way towards his and she held onto it.

Hitsugaya slightly opened is eyes and saw her hand holding his; he closed his eyes again and held onto hers.

88888

8888

888

88

8

**OMAKE!!!!!!!**

"OK! EVERYONE! LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN GOOD!" a random fan girl said. Before her were other fan girls and a poor Hanataro and Ukitake tied up to a chair with cloths in their mouths.

"Taichou! You and Hanataro were the last ones to talk to Karin-chan. Now tell us where is she?" the same girl said.

"What! She's missing?!" Matsumoto said arriving from the human world.

"Oh! Matsumoto-san! You're back. Oh uh yes Karin-chan is missing. She hasn't been around her the whole day and apparently Hanataro and Ukitake-Taichou were the last to see her."

"I see, so what's the problem? She could be at home right now."

"That's the thing Matsumoto-san, we just checked there and she isn't there."

"Oh but I don't understand, why are you all worked up about this? Maybe she's at Hinamori's having a sleep over."

"No, we checked everywhere! She isn't here."

Matsumoto walked up to Hanataro and Ukitake and took out the cloths in their mouths.

"Matsumoto-san! I don't know where she is! I'm telling you the truth! When I last saw her she was in a hurry and she said something about getting food! Please believe me!" Hanataro cried.

Matsumoto patted his head, "Now now it's alright Hana-chan. Ukitake-Taichou you don't happen to know where she is do you?"

In the dark, a black figure slipped something on a tree branch that was above Ukitake and Hanataro. The figure laughed evilly.

"No, I'm sorry but I haven't seen her since you left us."

"I see. Okay but I still don't see the point why you're all worried."

The fans gasped, "Matsumoto-san! If Karin-chan isn't here something could have happened to her! And if something happened to her, then Hitsugaya-Taichou and her will never get together! They must be together! They are just so cute together!" a fan girl squealed.

Matsumoto stared at the girl like she was crazy but then after a full minute passed Matsumoto screamed, "OMG if Karin is missing than Hitsugaya-Taichou and her will never get together! What the hell are you all just waiting for! Go! Go search all of Soul Society and if we have to, WE WILL HAVE TO SET UP AN EVACUATION PROCESS SO THAT WE CAN FIND HER!! Go everyone!!!!"

Matsumoto got up ran super fast searching high and low. The fan girl slapped her head, "I just said that to her."

Then everyone dispatched themselves and went to look for Karin.

Ukitake and Hanataro sat there, tied to the chair oh and did I mention a poisonous snake was hanging above them. It hissed at them.

"Ano, Ukitake-Taichou?"

"Hai Hanataro?"

"D ddid you ever noticed a snake above us?"

"No why?"

"Ano, just don't look up okay?"

Ukitake sweat dropped, "It's above us isn't it?"

Hanataro didn't answer.

"Hanataro!" Ukitake turned his head and saw Hanataro as white as a ghost and passed out with his mouth hanging. Ukitake looked around and saw his Zanpakuto lying right beside him. He tried to reach it with his foot but then the snake wrapped itself around his leg and the Zanpakuto. He sweat dropped.

FEW HOURS LATER

Karin walked around she saw something in the middle of the ground. She ran up to it and saw Ukitake and Hanataro both white as a ghost with their mouths hanging.

"OH MY GOD!" Karin lifted them both and saw the snake hissing at her. Karin frowned. Out of nowhere, she went beast mode on the snake and the snake slithered away in tears.

4th DIVISION

"I don't know Matsumoto, I just found them there. Whoever tied them up should be punished." Karin said.

"I agree," Matsumoto said. "EH!"

"What's wrong Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto cursed in her head and began sweating a million sweat drops, "Uh hahhah, nothing, nothings wrong."

Suddenly Hanataro's eyes flew open, "Why Matsumoto-san? Why didn't you save us?"

Matsumoto screamed and ran out the hospital, Yamamoto-Taichou was definitely going to punish her for endangering two shinigamis.


	25. Traitor Ch 25

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**Hi everyone I'm back again. Sorry about you guys having to wait but things have been pretty busy lately. Also, so sorry about the last chapter being a drag and all. Well here's the new chapter.**

Ichigo walked around Urahara's Shop and found his way to the kitchen. He spotted Yuzu, "Do you need help?"

"Oh hi Ichi-nii, um not really, but since you're offering I want you to cut the lettuce," she said.

Ichigo made his way to a knife and then Isshin pops out of nowhere with a happy grin spreading from one cheek to the other side. Ichigo sweat dropped as Isshin neared him, "Uh what are you doing?"

Isshin smiled even more, "What do you think?"

"Look, I don't know what you're up to but whatever the hell that thing is that you're holding, you're not testing it on me. Got it?"

"Aw c'mon Ichigo."

"No!"

Yuzu watched her otou-san and Ichigo argue, "Tou-san please don't test Ichigo with Urahara-san's new devices. Remember what happened last time?"

Isshin stopped to think, "Um ………………no I don't remember."

Ichigo and Yuzu fell anime style. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMEMBER?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Now, now my raging son, don't yell at daddy –

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL AT YOU!" Ichigo had a vein forming on his head, his fist shook as he watched Isshin completely ignore him and rant about useless things.

"Yare yare, what's all the noise about?" Urahara stepped in fresh from the shower, his hair dripping water drops, and only wearing a towel covering the bottom half of him. Yuzu blushed and accelerated in chopping the carrots in her hand. Ichigo and Isshin saw this reaction and immediately turned to Urahara.

"Huh? What's wrong my fellow Kurosakis?"

Fire flared from both Isshin and Ichigo's eyes, "Are you trying to start something here?" Ichigo asked.

"My, what do you mean Mr. Strawberry man?" Urahara asked innocently.

"URAHARA." Isshin hissed slowly.

"What's wrong you two?"

Right then Matsumoto blasted right into the kitchen with Yumichika and Ikkaku trailing behind. A gust of wind passed them and Urahara's towel flew off him, "Oh my towel," he said casually.

Yuzu freaked out and turned extremely red. Ichigo saw this and yelled, "Oh my towel?! Hello we have a minor here!" Ichigo ran up to Yuzu and covered her eyes. Isshin looked ready to kill someone as Yumichika and Ikkaku had their jaws on the floor. Matsumoto looked confused, "Hi everyone!" She said happily until her eyes finally met a naked Urahara. Matsumoto screamed and threw a table at him.

"What the hell are you doing!" She yelled trying to conceal her eyes.

Urahara had a goofy grin on his face then, he began malfunctioning and finally he exploded and screws and body parts flew everywhere.

"What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yare yare, I guess it didn't work after all," everyone opened their eyes and saw the real Urahara standing before them inspecting the fake one. Everyone in the room looked dumbfounded.

"Wait, if you're the real one, then what the hell was that!" Ichigo pointed at the fake.

"Good question Strawberry, I was up last night trying to make another version of me –

"One is enough thank you very much," Ichigo said sarcastically. Urahara gave Ichigo a look, "as I was saying, I was trying to make another version of me so I can build one for you all."

"But why Urahara-san?"

"Well Yuzu-chan, I was planning on sending you to Soul Society and use fake ones to mislead the other shinigamis that will try to stop you, plus I was going to use them for your training Yuzu-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've noticed that you heal better when you see the people you care about get hurt rather than healing someone you don't really know. Plus, this may overcome your fear of fighting. I know that you don't like to fight but you want to help anyways. If you train with these copies, it'll be more of a challenge because you're fighting a copy of someone you don't want to fight."

"I see. Thank you very much Urahara-san."

"Anything for you Yuzu-chan." He smiled. Isshin was still upset however, "That still doesn't explain why it was wet and only wearing a towel. Don't you know! She's still a minor!"

"Calm down my friend," Urahara grinned, "That was an accident, I only wanted to test it if it would work with water."

Ikkaku stared at him, "But shouldn't you already know how to make it waterproof? You did make modsouls."

"Ah, well you see Ikkaku, I did not use the same materials and blue print for these. These don't require souls. They come to life on their own also; their accuracy to impersonate the actual person is almost near perfect."

Silence was in the air until Ichigo became serious, "What do you have for us now Matsumoto?"

"Oh right, well you see, we can't use the butterflies anymore."

"Why?"

Yumichika sat down, "Soul Society is tightening their restrictions towards the human world. We could still use the hell butterflies but the thing is, there is a tracking device on them. It would record all the messages and send them directly to the Technology division. Ever since Karin-chan arrived to Seireitei, Soul Society is 'supposedly improving the system' directly quoted from Yamamoto-Taichou."

Ichigo slammed his fists down onto the table. "So what do we do now?"

Ikkaku closed his eyes, "About that, we've set up a special code in Seireitei. We've gained a few supporters. We've actually have been planning out how to break into the tower and free Hitsugaya-Taichou and break into the Room of Memories and reverse the process that Yamamoto-Taichou enforced upon Karin."

Matsumoto nodded, "However, right now is not the time to strike. Ichigo we came here to tell you the set date about when the plan is going to take action. As for our update in Seireitei, Karin as you know is working in the 4th division and Hitsugaya is in jail. Hinamori and Renji are spying for us right now. We managed to get a hold of Zaraki-Taichou and he agreed to help us with the exchange in dueling with you again. In fact, he would like to duel with you and Karin-chan at the same time."

Everyone in the room besides Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Urahara stared at her like she was crazy.

"What? Both me and Karin?"

Ikkaku smirked, "Oh yeah, we forgot to mention, Karin is one hell of a fighter."

Isshin smiled, "THAT'S MY GIRL!"

"But, anyways, Ichigo," Matsumoto began, "Rukia is fine as of now. She knows about the plan however, it's kind of hard to get in touch with her. Byakuya has been watching over her like a hawk. One other thing, this is for you."

Matsumoto gave him an envelope, "Please don't read it until you are by yourself, after we have left, and you must burn it after you read it."

Ichigo took the letter and saw two letters. He knew that it was Rukia's initials. Matsumoto smiled softly at him, "Well our business here is done. The three of us have to get back to Seireitei. We'll meet with you again next week."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Yuzu packed them some food. Once the gate to Soul Society closed Yuzu got up, "Urahara-san, are you ready?"

Urahara nodded and they both walked down to the training grounds.

8888

888

88

8

"That's it Yuzu-chan! Draw in you're reiatsu and when you feel a pulse release it." Urahara advised Yuzu.

Yuzu ran and a copy version of Ichigo ran after her. She tripped and nearly fell but then she closed her eyes and concentrated energy at the bottom of her feet. She released the energy just the way Urahara told her and immediately she flew to the sky. Yuzu concentrated hard on feeling the fake Ichigo's reiatsu.

_Found you._

Yuzu whipped around and released another blast of reiatsu at the fake Ichigo. From below Ichigo, watch his sister intensely. Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "She may be kind and tender to everyone, but don't forget, everyone in the Kurosaki family has a fighting spirit. She has one that no one can take away from her." Ichigo nodded and continued to watch Yuzu train.

8

88

888

8888

88888

Rukia walked towards the tower to check on how Hitsugaya was doing. She walked into the door but then stopped. She took a few steps closer and saw Karin and Hitsugaya together and talking happily. She smiled but then thought to herself, what is Karin doing here?

Rukia continued to watch them. Karin grabbed the tray, placed it in the corner, and sat on her knees in front of Hitsugaya who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Karin smiled and placed her head on his knee. Hitsugaya ran his hands through her hair with a content looking facial expression. Rukia smiled.

_I guess no matter what Yamamoto-Taichou says or do, they'll always find their way to each other. _

Rukia decided to respect their privacy and turned to walk away. In speaking of them finding their way to each other, she thought about Ichigo.

_We'll see each other again. Karin and Hitsugaya-Taichou aren't the only ones who will have a happy ending._

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Ne, Abarai-san?"

"Hai Hinamori."

"How long do you think it'll take until our plan comes into action?"

"Hopefully not too long. I can't stand to see the three of them suffering."

"You mean Karin-chan, Hitsugaya-Taichou, and Rukia-san?"

Renji nodded. Together they sat in a dark ceiling looking down waiting for Yamamoto. Suddenly, the door of Yamamoto's office opened and Yamamoto, Shunsui, Byakuya, and Ukitake walked in. Renji and Hinamori looked down and Hinamori turned on the video camera on her phone.

"Is there any update on the Kurosaki girl?" Yamamoto asked.

Shunsui shook his head, Byakuya remained silent, and Ukitake said no.

"I see."

Ukitake lifted his head, "Yamamoto-Taichou, what exactly are you planning to do with Karin-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Is it really nothing? Or do you not want us to know?"

Shunsui gave Ukitake a warning glance.

"Ukitake-Taichou, Karin has a very high reiatsu level, high enough to be a captain. I've decided that I want to train her. You know very well that she will be my successor."

"Hai." Ukitake said.

Shunsui glanced worriedly at Ukitake, "Taichou, was there something you needed with us?"

"Yes. I need you three to observe Karin's every move and find her weakness. However, this is not why I have gathered you here. I would like to discuss to you about something you may not be aware of. I'm deeply pleased with your services, however, I would like to bring up that there is no use in concealing it from me. Amongst the three of you there is a traitor."

The three shinigamis tensed up.

"That can't be, the three of us have done everything you've told us." Shunsui said.

"Indeed you are correct, however, this person has something planned out. Now, which one of you three is disobeying my orders?"

Neither of them said anything.

"I see, well keep doing what you're doing, however I warn you right now, you will pay dearly for considering in disobeying me." The three of them just stared at Yamamoto-Taichou.

"You are dismissed."

Ukitake, Shunsui, and Byakuya walked out of Yamamoto's office. Yamamoto stared at a photo of all the Captains. He picked it up, took the picture out of the frame, and shred it to pieces. He then got up and left his office.

After five minutes, Hinamori finally took a deep breath. Renji looked up at her. What they just saw wasn't much but hearing that there was a traitor amongst the three of the top Taichous, was something very unexpected. Renji got up and helped Hinamori up.

"We should get back to the meeting spot and show this to Rukia." Hinamori nodded and the two of them sneakily left Yamamoto's office to look for Rukia.

8

88

888

8888

88888

Rukia had set up a meeting with the supporters of infiltrating Soul Society. They just finished watching the video clip that Hinamori took with her camera phone.

"This is something new," she said trying to digest the info.

Yachiru smiled, "Eh, this is getting exciting ne Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi smirked.

"Demo, what do we do now? The three of them are very strong and intelligent Taichous. They're bound to find out about our plan just like that." Hanataro said worriedly.

"Not unless we figure out who the traitor Yamamoto-Taichou talks about is." Rukia said. Everyone in the room sat there trying to comprehend the situation.

"I got it!" Matsumoto said. Everyone looked in her direction, "I think all of us should spy on them. Hinamori you spy on Ukitake since you're closer to him. Renji, you spy on Kuchiki-Taichou since you're his fuku-Taichou. Also, one of us will have to figure out who will spy on Shunsui-Taichou. We have to be more discreet. I think until then, we should keep our eyes on Karin-chan and see what will happen. I've already contacted Ichigo and everyone in the human world. They are training to prepare for invading Soul Society. It's best if all of you start training as well."

Everyone talked amongst themselves and agreed.

"Okay, the next meeting will be next week. Until then, do not get caught." Rukia said. As everyone filed out through the door, Renji stood up and quickly walked out. Hinamori watched him rush away and frowned. The whole situation has been bothering him. Hinamori got up and followed him.

Rukia and Matsumoto watched the two leave in a hurry. They both smiled. The two of them started walking out the room.

"I think it's about time that Hinamori moved on," Matsumoto said. Rukia nodded. "Yes, and the same goes for Renji."

"They don't look bad together."

"I think so too."

"So how are you doing Rukia-chan."

"I'm fine and you?"

"Oh fine, fine, except for seeing Urahara naked."

Rukia choked, "YOU WHAT?!"

Matsumoto told Rukia everything that happened in her brief visit to the human world. Rukia smiled. "I see so now Yuzu-chan is training. I always knew she had it in her."

Matsumoto saw the longing in Rukia's eyes to see Ichigo again, "It's going to be okay. You'll see him again."

Rukia nodded.

"Well, Rukia-chan, do you want to have dinner with Karin, Hanataro, Yachiru, and I tonight?"

"Hai."

Matsumoto smiled and the two of them continued walking. Not too far Karin watched the two chat.

Was she hearing things? She just heard that Rukia wanted to see a guy named Ichigo again. Who was this Ichigo person? Why did it sound familiar? Also, was this person human like the girl that Hitsugaya loved? Is that why Rukia was imprisoned before, because she too fell in love with a human?

Karin felt something weird. Somehow, she felt like there was something she knew but she couldn't put her hand on it.

"Strange," she whispered. Karin put those thoughts into the back of her mind. She continued to walk until she saw Ukitake.

"Ukitake-Taichou!"

Ukitake turned his head and Shunsui and Byakuya nodded and went their separate ways.

"Karin-chan what's going on?"

"Oh well, I was on my way to the tower."

"Oh ….. why?"

"Unohana-Taichou said it was my turn to deliver Toshiro's meal up."

Ukitake nodded.

_Wait, she said Toshiro._

"Oh well that's good, listen I have to get going. I have a lot of paper work to finish. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Taichou. Bye."

Ukitake walked away and turned a corner. Karin went on ahead towards the tower. Once she made it up there, she immediately opened the bar door and sat right on Hitsugaya's bed.

Hitsugaya smiled and sat up. He was just taking a nap and woke up from Karin jumping on his bed. He watched her smile at him.

"I brought you your tray."

"Arigato."

"No problem. So, have any ideas on what you're going to do once you get out? You are finally going to be out of here tomorrow." She said excitedly.

Hitsugaya loved to see her smile. His heart melted hearing her voice. Just being with her right now made him all happy inside despite being locked up in a tower.

"Um not really."

Karin gasped, "What do you mean not really! You're finally going to be out of this place! You'll be able to walk around freely and watch the sky from a better view." Hitsugaya smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I don't know. There are a lot of things I want to do. It's just I can't do them," he said sadly.

"What do you mean? I know how about when you get released, you and me go out and go around Seireitei."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He couldn't tell her that he isn't really supposed to make contact with her, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I'll probably have a load of paper work to do."

"Aw c'mon Toshiro, just one day please? One more day off can't be that bad. Plus, don't you want to hang out with lil ol' me? Am I not cool enough for you?"

"No it's not that it's just –

"Just what? Why can't you hang out with me?" Karin was beginning to become angry. Hitsugaya felt the air become warmer.

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you, I just uh. I like hanging out with you so much that uh …. you'll distract me. Yeah that's it. You'll be distracting me."

Karin grinned. "So, I'm distracting?"

Hitsugaya blushed.

"How so Toshiro?"

"Uh ….." Karin saw him stuttering and figuring out a way to explain himself.

"Oh I'm just kidding Toshiro. Gosh you don't have to get so intense."

Hitsugaya relaxed.

"Well, Toshiro, I have to get going. I'm having dinner in you're office with Matsumoto, Rukia, Hanataro, and Yachiru. I'll talk to you tomorrow. But don't forget, I want to be the first person to walk with you out of this tower."

Karin smiled and got up to leave taking the partially finished tray.

Hitsugaya watched her walk away and a small smile spread across his face.

Karin walked away from the tower. Hidden in the shadows a figure stepped out. His long white hair cascaded down his back. Another figure stepped out of the shadows; his long black hair flowed down his back gracefully. His white scarf following behind. Finally, one more figure came out a straw-hat lay on his head covering his face. The three of them stared at each other.

"How long shall we keep doing this?" The man with the white hair asked.

"Until he stops suspecting us." The man with the scarf replied.

"That might take a while." The other man with the straw hat said.

88888

8888

888

88

8

**Okay everyone just letting you know I will not update another chapter on Friday but I will on Saturday.**

**I hope I redeemed myself from the dull chapter with this chapter.**


	26. All Coming Back to Me Now Ch 26

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Karin happily ran to the tower. She had begged all morning long to Unohana to switch her day off. Today he was finally being released. A wide smile spread from cheek to cheek. There were so many things she really wanted to do with him. She couldn't express enough how much today means to her. Her heart quicken it's pace, pumping faster and faster. She felt like it was ready to explode from excitement.

As soon as she got to the top of the tower, she stopped and drew a deep breath in. Her fingers touched the cold metal bars. She looked towards his bed. There he stood behind the window staring off into the clear blue sky. It was eminent that he seemed sort of nervous. However, this only made things much more exciting. Karin would be able to spend that day with him. That was all that matter right?

Footsteps could be heard and the young ice captain turned around. Ukitake stepped into the room and was surprised to see Karin there. Yamamoto frowned, he didn't expect to see Karin to be there let alone even know Hitsugaya.

"Uh ….Yamamoto-Taichou, good morning," Karin said apprehensively.

Yamamoto said good morning and walked towards the bars, "I assume you have decided?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Very well," Yamamoto unlocked the door, "However, you must remember where you stand."

Hitsugaya nodded once again. The air in the room was intense and Karin felt it. Yamamoto had Shunsui, Byakuya, and Ukitake escort him back to his office, "Karin, I would like to have a word with you."

Karin stopped, "Hai Taichou?"

8

88

888

8888

Karin stood before Yamamoto in his office. He sat on a chair, elbows propped onto his desk, and his hands folded as if he was praying. Karin could tell something was bothering him, "Um, is there something wrong Yamamoto-Taichou?"

"Kurosaki-san, how are things coming along for you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I see."

Karin stared at the floor unsure where the conversation was heading, "Um if this is something about Hitsugaya-Taichou, I swear I did nothing at all."

"Yes it seems like you're pretty close to him."

"Well, we aren't close -

"Are you not?"

"Uh ….. I was just -

"Listen Kurosaki-san, I do not know the reason why you were in the tower or what kind of relationship you have with Hitsugaya, however, he is not the type of person you can casually befriend. He is very young and is indeed a 'prodigy'; therefore you must be cautious of him."

"Taichou, I wasn't doing any thing wrong I was just -

"Am I clear?"

Karin stared at him. How badly she wanted to defy him but she knew that wasn't a smart idea, "Hai."

"Good. Now, Kurosaki-san, how are you progressing in the new techniques I've taught you?"

"Great."

"Good."

"Taichou, why did you choose me?"

"I believe you have potential to become the first captain of Gotei 13. You may not have captain level powers, but I believe that if I trained you well enough you will achieve a power greater than captain level."

Karin didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or take it as a warning. For some reason, there was something weird about that statement. It didn't seem like he wanted her to become powerful to take on his position. It was more like he wanted to attain some sort of power and that she is the object needed in attaining it. Whatever it was she sure didn't like it.

"Hai, it is a great pleasure to be chosen as an apprentice under you Taichou." Karin bowed concealing her suspicions from him.

"You are dismissed."

Karin turned around and walked out of his office. She released a deep breath after being a few feet away from the 1st division head quarters.

Back inside Yamamoto sat still feeling Karin's reiatsu disappear slowly. He then stood up and walked to the back of the room. He opened a hidden door and walked right in. Inside there were several bookshelves, it almost looked like a secret library. He walked further until he stopped before a pedestal. On the pedestal was a brightly shining pearl. It had black markings on it. The markings were so tiny they look like dots covering the pearl's white exterior.

He tried to put his hand on it but it only zapped him. He stared intently at the pearl with an angry look. He couldn't touch it. It wasn't meant for him to hold. Only a person with a pure soul could touch it. He cursed to himself. One day, one day he will be able to grasp the small jewel in his hand and feel it's power flow within him. For now, he has to continue with his plan to manipulate the Kurosaki girl. With her, he was sure that she will lead him to the great power this small pearl had. He would definitely make sure of it.

8888

888

88

8

Karin raced away from Yamamoto's office. Something really didn't seem right at all, but that didn't matter right now. She had to find Hitsugaya. He said he'd hang out with her today. Karin searched everywhere in the 10th division only to crash into a white thing that squished her on the floor. Karin rubbed her head and saw that Hitsugaya was on her.

"Oh great I found you!"

Hitsugaya rubbed his head and stared at the girl he was squishing.

"Um, could you get off me now?"

Hitsugaya immediately got off and helped her up. They both smiled and Karin led the way to where ever they were going.

"I know just the spot where you would like to go."

Karin kept leading Hitsugaya until she stopped short and he crashed into her. He was about to say something when something caught his eye. The sky. Karin saw his dreamy like expression. She smiled. She knew this would be a place he like to be in. Suddenly she took hold of his and led him to sit on the grass.

The two of them sat and watched the sky. Two people sitting. Two minds drifting from this world. Two hands clasping each others never letting go. Two personalities complimenting each other's. And two hearts beating as one. Neither realized how much time had passed. Neither wanted it to end.

She tighten her grip on his hand expecting it to let go but he didn't.

"_Why do you come up here anyways?"_

_Hitsugaya put his phone away and stared at the sky, "It brings back memories."_

"_Memories? Hey how old are you?"_

88

_Hitsugaya landed on the ground softly and quietly. He took one step and he froze. There sitting on his spot of the guardrail was her. He watched her stare at the sky, mesmerized by the stars that surrounded the moon and outshined the rest of the stars above them both. He was stunned. He didn't think this place would be where she would go to._

_Deciding that now was the time to apologize he walked towards her. He sat right next to her waiting. _

_It was either he does something about it or just act like nothing happened at all. But before he could do anything, he felt her head lean against his shoulder._

_Hitsugaya looked down and saw Karin close her eyes showing neither anger nor happiness on her face._

_There is a saying that actions speak louder than words. At that moment, neither of them said anything at all. They just sat there staring at the sky, forgetting about everything around them. Maybe he didn't have to worry so much. Maybe he's finally doing something right. Maybe she realized something. Maybe she was just tired. Maybe, just maybe things might work out well if they waited a little and cooperated with each other._

_Just maybe._

Karin opened her eyes. She looked around her and saw that she was lying down on the grass and her head was on Hitsugaya's lap. What? She asked herself. Hitsugaya had a smile gentle smile on his face.

"I fell asleep?"

He only nodded.

She couldn't help but wonder what she had just dreamt about. It seemed so real to her. Hitsugaya became worried. She was just staring off to space. Her head was still on his lap and she was looking at him well, more like looking past him. He brought his hand over her face and nothing happened. She didn't even blink.

"You won't believe what I just dreamt."

Hitsugaya stared at her quizzically.

"It felt so real. It was you and me. We were somewhere outside but it didn't look like it was in Soul Society. It looked like it was somewhere in the human world. It was really late at night and …..

"And," he said.

"I was sitting on a rail I think. I looked, looked like ….. I was emotionless."

Hitsugaya listened to her interpret her dream. Somehow, to him it didn't feel like a dream.

"Then, you came. You landed on the ground softly and you sat next to me. I don't really know what's going on but then, I leaned my shoulder on you and after that we just watched the stars. It was somewhat strange. I don't know what it means. But it feels like it happened."

Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat. Could it be that she just remembered something? He had hoped that that was the case, "Is that what you really saw?" his voice sounded like it was trembling.

Karin looked up and saw a spark of hopefulness in his eyes. "Hai."

Before either of them knew what was happening Hitsugaya had his hands tangled in her hair. Karin felt her heart beat rapidly. She slid her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. Then he pulled away staring straight in her eyes. Watching the burning fire, she once had in her eyes return to her. Everything flooded back into her mind as she saw all that she had forgotten come flying at her.

Karin laid there and said, "Thank you for waiting for me Toshiro."

88888

8888

888

88

8

_sorry this chapter was a bit weak but hey as least she remembers now._


	27. Our First Fight Ch 27

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Karin remained lying on Hitsugaya's lap with a big smile stretching across her face. Hitsugaya smiled back at her. He couldn't believe it. She remembered everything. Karin sat up and sadly looked at him.

"I'm sorry Toshiro."

"For what?"

"I should have never made that deal. I can't believe they would lock you up like that."

Hitsugaya put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, don't blame yourself."

"But look what happened! If only I just said no and fought back instead, then this wouldn't have happened."

"If you fought back you might've gotten yourself killed."

"At least I would have fought for you."

"I don't need you to fight for me."

Karin became upset. The temperature around them began to rise, "Why?"

"Because if you have fought back, I could have lost you."

"So you would rather have my memories erased and continue having me live a lie than to fight back!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say? Tell me Toshiro cause I don't understand," she said flatly.

"Look, all I'm just saying is that I don't need you to fight because I don't want you to get hurt. I almost lost Hinamori and I don't need to lose you."

Karin's heart tightened up, "Hinamori?"

Hitsugaya looked at Karin. Then he just realized what he just said, "Karin, no I didn't mean it like that I just –

"So up till now it's still Hinamori?"

"No, I just meant that I don't want to lose you the way I almost lost her. There's nothing going on between us."

Karin glared at Hitsugaya.

"Okay, so fine, maybe I did like her before, but that was before Karin. When I met you things started to change."

Karin still didn't seem fazed by what he said, "Karin listen to me, nothing is going on between Hinamori and I. I understand that you may feel like this, but I would never leave you for anyone even if it was Hinamori."

"How can I believe you?"

"Karin, please believe me."

"How can I? You said you loved me before but then I found you kissing her."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He knew she was right. That day when he walked Hinamori to Urahara's shop, he had just got together with Karin yet he kissed Hinamori. What was he supposed to say? She did have a right to be upset with him about that.

"Karin, I –

"You what? What do you want to say to me? That you were confused? That it didn't happen? That she kissed you first? Toshiro, it doesn't matter what you say to me now about that."

"Karin, I won't lie to you that I was confused, but I don't want you to think that I'm just using you. And, that kiss, it didn't mean anything."

"So what, that doesn't change that you kissed her while you were with me."

"Karin, I can kiss her once like that but it doesn't mean anything, because there isn't anyone out there that I would rather be with and kiss but you. Karin please, I'm sorry that, that happened and that you saw that. But, that doesn't mean that I love her and that I don't care about you. That kiss was just and accident it didn't mean anything."

"But you still kissed her!"

Karin stood up, she was so close to tears. Why? She thought. Why did it bother her now? Before when they had talked about it he confessed to her that he loved her. But now, it was bothering her. The more she thought about it, she realized that he never really answered her when she asked him why he kissed her back.

"_Earlier, when I was with her," he began to say, "she kissed me –_

"_But you kissed her back."_

"_I know."_

"_Then why?"_

"_I …don't know."_

"_Do you really not know or you just don't want to say why?"_

"……_."_

"_Toshiro, do you like her?"_

"……_.."_

"_Okay how about this, do you like me?"_

"_No."_

_Karin was about to walk away when he said, "I love you."_

Hitsugaya stood up and that brought her back to reality, "Karin –

"Toshiro. I finally got my memories back again. I didn't think it would be like this. I didn't think I would ever remember everything again. But now that I think about it, maybe we shouldn't be together."

Hitsugaya's heart dropped, "What are you saying?"

"It's clear that no one wants us to be together. Every time we're together, something happens. You and Hinamori kissed each other, I almost got killed in that car accident, Ichi-nii tried to separate us, now look where we are. We're here in Soul Society, we got so many people involved. I bet you anything that Ichi-nii and everyone else is wasting their time trying to get me back. You got locked up and now you can't go back to the human world. I almost ruined your life! –

"So you're just going to throw that all away?"

Karin looked at him. The temperature was becoming weird, it kept sky rocketing in heat but then dropping down to low temperature. Both their reiatsu was clashing against each other rather than balancing each other.

"Toshiro –

"Did none of that mean to you? Are you just going to quit now because you think that you're causing me trouble? I made mistakes and you're right I did kiss Hinamori back, but Karin, it's not all about you. It's about us. You can't take everything and just expect me to watch you take care of it all on your own. You and me are together for a reason. Without you, I wouldn't be here and I definitely wouldn't be wasting my time trying to think up ways of just being able to talk to you. I know that you don't want to throw it all away."

"Toshiro –

"No! You listen to me now. Stop trying to push me away. We need to work together. And Karin, I don't know what made you make that decision to come here without a fight but you know what, that doesn't matter to me. Just being here now with you is enough. I don't need to stay here. I don't need to be a captain. And most of all, I rather have the whole universe hate me than to ever be separated from you!"

Karin became speechless. This whole time she was accusing him and thinking only about herself and his mistakes, she never bothered to think about what he wanted. Karin berated herself for being selfish.

Hitsugaya turned red. He wasn't used to openly express his feelings but hey, this was Karin, the girl he would jump off the highest mountain for.

A tear slid down Karin's cheek. She couldn't let him see her cry. She couldn't help but hate herself for putting him down. How could she do that she thought. She just got her memories back and now they can be together, so why is she being hard on him? Why is she bringing up things that didn't bother her before? Karin began to shake. Hitsugaya hugged her. Karin forcefully pushed him off.

"Karin."

Karin turned around and ran away. She hated herself right now. She had to get away from him other wise she'd would hurt him again. Hitsugaya chased after her.

"KARIN!"

Karin ran from the field and headed into the gates of the entrance of the Gotei 13 head quarters. She ran passed many people who stared at her strangely. Hitsugaya was tailing her. He saw her take a left. He thought about shunpo, but he decided against it.

Hanataro had just slid the captains meeting door open. In the room were several Taichous, Fuku-taichous, and a few selected members of all the 13 squads. Ukitake heard Hitsugaya yell Karin's name.

"Karin!" Suddenly, as the door slid Karin pushed Hanataro who fell back into the room, "Karin-san?"

At that moment, Hitsugaya grabbed Karin's wrist and turned her around. Karin fussed about trying to push him away, "Let go of me!" she cried.

"No!" he said.

"Toshiro!"

"Not until you tell me that we can do this!" He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Karin wept. She then grabbed onto him and shoved her face into his chest. She screamed her guts out tightening her grip on him.

Rukia stared at the two young shinigamis in tears now. Hitsugaya began to cry. His sea-blue eyes becoming glossy and the tears trickled down his cheeks. He held Karin tighter as she screamed into his chest. They slowly dropped to the floor.

Rukia turned her head and saw Hinamori and Renji stiffen. They all knew what would happen if it came to this. She then looked around her and saw everyone silently watch the 10th Taichou and Karin dropped to the floor and clung to each other in despair. Rukia set her eyes on Yamamoto, he was utterly furious. He didn't show it however. Rukia became scared. Who knew what would happen to the two of them now with the whole display that they just showed to everyone. She prayed that nothing too bad would happen to them.


	28. The Plan Ch 28

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Karin held onto Hitsugaya and cried her eyes out. She hated showing him that she was weak. Hitsugaya began to shake from crying so much. He didn't want to let her go. Somewhere in the room Ukitake looked directly at Byakuya and Shunsui and nodded at them. Renji saw his Taichou nod back at Ukitake. Something wasn't right.

Karin hiccupped, "No Toshiro, let go," she pleaded. She was so deadpan on getting away from him that she threw away the rest of her dignity and begged to him. Hitsugaya continued hold her. They were now wrestling on the floor and eventually Hitsugaya straddled her, "I've waited for a long time for you to come back. I know you don't want to throw it all away."

"Stop."

"Don't do this."

"Toshiro –

"Karin."

Ukitake decided that now was the time to do something. He stood up and walked up to Yamamoto. Yamamoto nodded and Ukitake walked up to Hitsugaya and yanked him off Karin. Karin stared at Ukitake and looked away ashamed by their actions. Hitsugaya glared at Ukitake. Ukitake signaled to Shunsui and Byakuya. The two powerful Taichous walked over to Karin and Hitsugaya and grabbed a hold of them, "Taichou, please allow the three of us to handle this." Ukitake said.

Yamamoto nodded and sat back down.

Rukia stepped up but Renji pulled her arm. Rukia stared at him to protest but he only shook his head. Hinamori sadly stared at Hitsugaya and Karin. The rest of the people in the room were speechless. There were many questions running through their head but neither of them dared to say anything.

Soon Ukitake, Shunsui, and Byakuya walked away leading Karin and Hitsugaya out the room. From that point on Yamamoto became angry and ended the meeting.

Byakuya shoved Hitsugaya into a room and pulled up a chair for him to sit on. Shunsui gently led Karin to another chair and waited for Ukitake to close the door. Ukitake came in, closed the door, and locked it. Before he began, "Everyone lower your reiatsus."

Karin and Hitsugaya looked at him suspiciously.

"Karin-chan, welcome back."

Karin glared at Ukitake, "What's going on Ukitake-Taichou?" she questioned him loathsomely.

Ukitake frowned. He knew exactly why she suddenly loathed him. It was eminent that not only she acquired her memories back but also, she remembered everything that happened in the course of time she wasn't herself. In fact, he didn't blame her for hating him. If it wasn't for him Hitsugaya and her wouldn't even be in this predicament. Since the day he went to retrieve Hitsugaya, he didn't do anything and for that he was guilty.

"There are a number of things we would like to discuss with you," Byakuya began.

"Like what?" Hitsugaya asked.

Shunsui had a huge grin playing on his face, "Well for starters, let's just say we're not who you think we are."

Karin stared at him strangely, "What's that supposed to mean?"

88888

8888

888

88

8

Ichigo walked around his house until Matsumoto flew right at him. Steam came out of his ears and his face resembled a ripe tomato as his face collided with her chest. Matsumoto looked down and grinned, "There you are! There's something I have to tell you right now! This can't wait."

Ichigo regained his composure as he stared at her worriedly completely forgetting what just happened.

Ichigo made a fist and punched the wall, "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Hai, I don't know what's going on right now, I tried to get here as fast I could right after I saw Hitsugaya-Taichou and Karin run in front of the meeting room. However, there is something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

8

88

888

8888

88888

"What are you guys talking about?" Karin asked.

"Kurosaki-san, the three of us decided that once you regained your memories, we would train you," Byakuya said.

"What?"

"Listen, everything is planned out."

Hitsugaya turned his head to Ukitake, "What's going on?"

"Shiro-chan, we never intended to hurt either of you." Shunsui nodded, "Yeah. Everything that happened here in Soul Society is planned. We all knew that Karin-chan has been visiting you when you were in the tower. We know about the meetings that Rukia has held with supporters to overthrow Yamamoto-Taichou."

"So then, this whole time it was"

"Just an act." Ukitake finished for him. Shunsui grinned happily, "Wooh! Man it was so hard to act like we hated you, but we pulled it off."

"Shunsui-Taichou, it is still not the time to relax."

"Yes, I know Kuchiki-Taichou."

88888

8888

888

88

8

"Ukitake-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, and Shunsui-Taichou, are not our enemies." Matsumoto said.

"What? But weren't they the ones who took Toshiro, my sister, and Rukia away? Were they not the ones who almost ruined their lives?"

"Yes I know but, I stumbled to Ukitake-Taichou yesterday and he made everything clear to me. You see, Yamamoto-Taichou has something planned involving Karin-chan and Ukitake-Taichou noticed something about her while he was watching her every move when Hitsugaya-Taichou was here in the human world."

"So basically, he was observing her and in order to get her to Soul Society, he went along with Yamamoto's orders?"

"Exactly."

8

88

888

8888

88888

Rukia waited in the secret meeting room. She looked up and saw Yachiru and Hinamori walk in, "Good, you're here. We can begin the meeting now."

"Hai hai Ruki-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Everyone, I called upon you all to come here because things are going to change. We have to create a new plan. Certain things happened as most of you had just witnessed what happened at the meeting room."

A random shinigami put their hand up, "Ano, Kuchiki-san, where's Matsumoto-fuku Taichou?"

"She left to go inform Ichigo and the others of what just happened."

"What about Hitsugaya-Taichou and Karin-chan?"

"Nii-sama, Shunsui-Taichou, and Ukitake-Taichou are handling them right now."

Hanataro turned to Rukia, "Not everything is being changed."

"You're right."

"If I remember this might actually go to our advantage. Now that Karin-chan regained her memory the three of them can go on and start training her."

Rukia nodded. She started the meeting and explained everything that happened, will happen, and what to expect.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Karin sat there and thought deeply about everything that was going on. Would she go with the plan? Hell yeah! It's about time that she could take action. Plus, she thought it quite tempting to pretend to be Yamamoto's most loyal student and only to end up blackmailing him. Revenge was sweet she thought and now was her chance.

"I accept your plan. When do I start training?"

Hitsugaya stared at her, Karin smiled at him and reassured him, "Toshiro, I've thought about it and I know it will be difficult but this is our chance to get back at him. Also whatever that guy's got up his sleeve, I don't want to let him get away with what ever it is he's devising. There's a reason why he wants me to be his successor. And I want to know why."

Hitsugaya nodded. He knew that he couldn't fight her off. Once she has her mind set, there was no turning back. She's definitely a Kurosaki. A Kurosaki that caught and melted his heart he thought.

8

88

888

8888

88888

Ichigo stood by his window and said good bye to Matsumoto, "So when do we meet up with Karin and them?"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll let Rukia and everyone else know. By the time I get there, Hitsugaya-Taichou and Karin-chan should know what's going on."

"Take care, and make sure you tell Rukia and Karin what I said."

"No problem, oh and don't forget to tell everyone what I told you. If we want this to be successful we need everyone updated on what's going on. Oh and one other thing," Ichigo looked at her weird. Matsumoto went up to him and hugged him in a bone crushing hug, "Rukia threatened me to give you that hug. She says you better come get her."

Ichigo laughed, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Matsumoto flew out the window and back to Soul Society.

88888

8888

888

88

8

Rukia, Hanataro, Renji, Hinamori, and Unohana sat in a circle in the 4th division waiting for Matsumoto to come back.

Right at that moment, Matsumoto ran into the 4th division with a smile on her face. Rukia got up and flung herself at her, "How is he? Does he know? What did he say?! C'mon Matsumoto tell me, I want to know what Ichigo said!" she whined.

Matsumoto picked the tiny raven-haired shinigami and placed her down on the floor as if she was a puppy, "He said he loves you."

Rukia smiled, she knew Ichigo hadn't exactly said that but she knew that if she was there he would have told her that.

Matsumoto walked over to the circle and told them everything that happened.

Unohana folded her arms, "Great, now all we have to do now is wait for Ukitake to come and tell us about what happened with him and Hitsugaya and Karin-chan."

As if on cue the five new shinigamis walked into the room. There was a new air and everyone felt it. It was no longer tense and Karin looked wicked happy in her typical cool way. Hitsugaya had his old 'Don't mess with me look' as him and the rest of the group walked in.

"How did it go?" Unohana asked the five of them. Shunsui gave her two 'ok' signs with both his hands, Ukitake smiled gently, and Byakuya remained passive but if you look hard enough you can see that he was actually happy.

Karin looked at everyone and smirked, "Did you guys miss me?"

8

88

888

8888

88888

Hey guys what's up? Well anyways, I hope everyone is fine. Okay I decided enough filler type of chapters and to get going on the story so yeah.

**Hints** – Um Ukitake talked with Matsumoto and told her everything about him, Shunsui, and Byakuya's plan.

They were acting things out while waiting for Karin to regain her memory.

Ukitake noticed something about Karin. (However, I won't tell you what till later.)

Yamamoto still thinks that there is only 1 person betraying him when it's really 3 of his best men.

Rukia and everyone know about Ukitake, Shunsui, and Byakuya.

I haven't revealed what Yamamoto wants with Karin yet so if you're in somewhat of suspense or confused its okay cause that's the whole point but hopefully you caught on to the story.

Lastly, Ichigo knows the truth and is going to tell everyone what Matsumoto told him.

Okay I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

Also, I'd like to let you all know that once this story is done, I'm going to start my very first Naruto fan fiction.

A heads up, those who don't like incest, please don't bother to read or wait for it because it will be about Neji and Hinata. I hope that doesn't change your minds about me. Okay I realize that I'm talking too much again. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also, I'm almost running out of time to do write these chapters so if you see grammar mistakes and horrible spelling and vocabulary, I apologize because I don't proof read these anymore. Just typing them takes a lot of time so I apologize for those who notice my mistakes.


	29. Karin VS Hitsugaya I Ch 29

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Karin ran through the corridors of the first division, her face was set with determination as she ran full speed towards Yamamoto's office. When she got to the door, she took a deep and hesitated breath.

"_All you have to do is go in there and act normal like you always do. Give him you're usual report but then touch upon a subject regarding you're training here. Try to assure him at the same time that you aim to fulfill your deal with him. With that, the situation between the three of us and Shiro-chan will not be so intense," Ukitake said instructing Karin._

_Karin nodded and held out her hand for Shunsui held out a pair of clear contact lenses, "Here you go Karin-chan! Use this to record all the info you receive from there. We'll be in the meeting room watching you. Don't worry, you'll be fine"_

_Karin took the contact lenses from Shunsui and put them on her eyes. She then headed towards the door and nodded at Hitsugaya. Byakuya forcefully grabbed Hitsugaya (not on purpose) and dragged him towards the first division, "Kurosaki-san, when we signal, we want you to run directly to Yamamoto-Taichou's office, and from there you shall proceed with your task."_

"_Hai, Kuchiki-Taichou."_

_Byakuya nodded and turned to Hitsugaya they both stared at each other for a second and then headed out the door pretending that Byakuya was forcefully leading him towards the punishment room._

Karin released her breath and calmly knocked on the door. She heard Yamamoto's voice and proceeded to enter the massive room. As she walked in, she felt his anger radiating off of him. Her heartbeat quickened with each step she took, drawing nearer and nearer to the most hated man of Seireitei.

"Yamamoto-Taichou, I have come to give you a report."

Yamamoto stood with his back faced to her. There was a brief silence until Karin continued on with a little more confidence, "I have just came here from Unohana-Taichou's office, she says that my body and mind are all stable. I will be able to resume my training under you."

Yamamoto still hadn't said anything to her.

8

88

888

Byakuya threw Hitsugaya at a wall. There were many shinigamis trying to restrain Hitsugaya from attacking Byakuya. Byakuya stood looking down upon Hitsugaya as if he was just dirt.

"You know, you really shouldn't interfere with certain affairs that does not involve you," Hitsugaya said full of disdain.

"And you should know where you stand." The room's temperature dropped a few degrees, many of the other shinigamis in the room began to cower in fear. There was going to be a battle, a battle between two powerful Taichous. The undefeatable Byakuya versus the prodigy, Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya freed himself from the grasps of the shinigamis that were restraining him. He slowly walked towards Byakuya. Both of them gently placed their hands on their Zanpakuto, and in a blink of an eye, they rapidly drew their Zanpakuto with godly speed. A clang of swords echoed through out the room.

A random shinigami screamed and ran out the room. He was going to call for help.

Byakuya smirked, good one of them is going to inform Yamamoto; he thought to himself. Hitsugaya noticed one of the shinigamis left, "I had once respected you before however, I think I'm going to take that back."

"I don't care about what you think. You have broken the law and you shall pay the consequences."

Hitsugaya pretended to act surprised when Byakuya suddenly disappeared from his view and reappeared behind him. Hitsugaya whipped around and used shunpo to out run Byakuya. Byakuya began to use shunpo also. Now, both taichous were attacking each other with unbelievable speed that they only looked like dots flying everywhere in the room.

888

88

8

"Taichou, I know things haven't been well lately but, I made a deal with you and I intend to keep that deal. That is why I'm here right now. I'd like to –

"Enough."

Karin immediately shut her mouth. Yamamoto turned around to face her, "You do realize now that you've acquired your memories it is even more difficult to continue on with your deal. However, because I believe that you will make a fine successor, I will continue to train you."

"Arigato, Taichou."

Yamamoto took a step closer to her. He kept closing into her as Karin began to panic deep inside. He was now standing too close for comfort for her. He bent his head down and Karin stayed glued to the floor. She wanted so much to back away but in her head, Ukitake kept telling her telepathically to stay where she was.

Yamamoto stared deep into her eyes, expecting something to happen. Nothing happened. He backed away, "There is something I would like to discuss with you."

Karin pressed her sweaty palms together, "Hai Taichou."

8

88

888

"You will never understand anything will you Kuchiki-Taichou? Of course not. You would never understand because you're blind to see anything. Not only that, you're an ignorant –

Hitsugaya didn't make it in time to dodge Byakuya's sword run through his shirt. Blood spilled to the floor. Byakuya swung his sword up to down, flinging the blood off his Zanpakuto. Hitsugaya gripped onto his right shoulder where Byakuya had cut him, "I dare you to finish that sentence," Byakuya said lifting his Zanpakuto back into an offensive position.

888

88

8

The random shinigami that ran to find help ran through the hallways. He crashed into a wall after turning from a corner. Then he stumbled in front of the door to Yamamoto's office. He clumsily got up and forced the door open.

The door flung open and both Yamamoto and Karin looked up. There he stood, breathing heavily from the run he just did to get there.

"Hanataro?" Karin asked surprised to see him.

Hanataro ran up to Karin and Yamamoto, "Taichou! Hitsugaya-Taichou and Kuchiki-Taichou are battling each other to the death!"

Yamamoto's serious face faltered, "Where?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"In the 6th division sir!"

Yamamoto dismissed Hanataro. Hanataro bowed and left the room and quickly ran the opposite direction from when he entered. As soon as he was away from the 1st division he pulled out his phone, "Ukitake-san, I've informed Yamamoto-Taichou about the battle."

"Good. I want you to go straight to the 4th division and prepare a room for them both. While you're doing that I want you to help Unohana-san to get all the patients to leave the hospital."

"Hai."

Back to Karin, Yamamoto stared intently at Karin, "Are you still willing to give everything up for our deal?"

"Yes," she answered back to him.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I am willing to do everything. I'll listen to every word you tell me. I will obey your every command."

Yamamoto looked pleased to hear her decision, "Very well, to prove you're loyalty to me, I am sending you to restrain Hitsugaya-Taichou. Make him suffer. Do not go lightly on him. This is an order. Is that clear?"

"Hai."

"Let us head out now."

Karin allowed Yamamoto to go ahead of her. She silently pulled her phone out and pressed 3 4 6 on her phone.

(the numbers 3 4 6 spell out FIN. A shorter version of finished. Confused? Go down to my hints and I'll explain it.)

She then followed Yamamoto heading towards Hitsugaya and Byakuya.

8

88

888

Ukitake got up from his seat after receiving the 3 4 6 message from Karin and turned to Rukia, "I'll leave everything to you. I'll meet you here later."

"Hai, Taichou."

Ukitake signaled for Shunsui to accompany him and they both headed towards the battle. Once they got there, the room was close to zero degrees in temperature. At the same time, Karin flew out of nowhere and drew her Zanpakuto out clashing with Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto, stopping it from slicing Byakuya.

Hitsugaya drew back his sword, "Karin."

"Surrender or prepare to be defeated by me."

Hitsugaya tighten his grip on his sword, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stop you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't understand. Are you siding with them now?"

Karin took one more step closer to him, "Surrender or prepare to be defeated," she repeated. Her grey eyes pierced his cerulean eyes, with intent of nothing but to kill. If he didn't know that this was all an act, he would be on the floor right now in tears. However, he did know that this wasn't real at all.

"And if I refuse?" he challenged her.

"Like I said, prepare to be defeated."

Hitsugaya shut his eyes, "I guess I have no choice." He clutched his Zanpakuto tighter making his knuckles turn white from such a strong hold. Karin positioned her Zanpakuto in a fighting position,

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

888

88

8

**Hints – um the number 3 4 6 is basically Karin spelling Finished meaning she was done with her task and letting Ukitake know that he should get ready to head towards where Hitsugaya and Byakuya were fighting.**

**As I said before, everything is all planned out. Karin has to fight Hitsugaya in order to make Yamamoto believe that she is willing to do anything to stick with the deal.**

**And don't worry Ichigo and the others will be in the next chapter.**


	30. Karin VS Hitsugaya II Ch 30

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

**Hello my fellow readers, I'd like to apologize for not updating the past 2 days. Well now I'm back. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**88**

**8**

**88**

Two swords shined and clanging against each other. Swiftly, but not roughly, the two youngest shinigamis flew through the air and on the floor pushing against each other and attacking each other head on.

A smirk revealed itself from Karin's lips as she tried hard not to smile at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was on the brink of losing focus. He never knew she could fight like that. It wasn't roguish with brutal force, but more like she was dancing to the rhythm of her own beat. With every swing she enforced with her Zanpakuto, her body moved flowingly and gracefully. Her feet slid across the floor not making a sound. She was as quiet as a mouse.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel very impressed with her. This only made him love her more.

Karin couldn't say any less about him either. She concentrated on every move he made, admiring his strength and his form. She egged him on to fight harder and make the battle more challenging and he complied. Although through the eyes of others, it was a heated battle between lovers, through their eyes it was completely the opposite. They weren't fighting each other, more like playing a game of chase and tag with one another.

Karin would strike at him and Hitsugaya would have to go after her and get her back. It was the same thing although they did alternate every now and then. Before they would completely lose themselves to each other, Karin did a 360 turn and swung her Zanpakuto towards his lower back. She stopped just a centimeter away from his back. Hitsugaya felt the force hit him even though the sword did not touch him.

If she hadn't stopped, she would have sliced him in half, "Surrender now Toshiro," she said with hate.

Hitsugaya put his Zanpakuto down in defeat. Yamamoto smiled widely. Deep inside Karin gagged and wished she had sliced Yamamoto in half. Ukitake, Shunsui, and Byakuya walked up to Hitsugaya and surrounded him. Yamamoto took a step towards Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya, have you learned your lesson? It is clear that even with her memories; Karin doesn't want anything to do with you. You are to do as I say no questions. Is that clear?"

Hitsugaya looked away ashamed.

Karin stepped up and spoke to Yamamoto, "Sir, I have completed my task."

"Yes you have, is there something wrong?"

"Um not really but I do have some information that I must relay to you."

"What would that be?"

Karin took a quick glance at Ukitake, "Neither Ukitake-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, or Shunsui-Taichou are traitors."

Yamamoto stared at her, "How do you know I was considering either of them traitors?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't help but do some research," Karin said emphasizing 'some research'.

"I see, and do you know who is?"

"Sir, if I tell you that, I would have to kill everyone here in this room," she said in a very demonic tone.

Yamamoto noticed that she didn't want to say who in front of everyone. He dismissed the topic and decided he would have a word with her later on about it, "In that case, Karin, I would like to appoint to you Ukitake, Kuchiki, and Shunsui as your three masters. They will train you to improve your abilities in being a shinigami. If you keep it up, you'll be my successor in no time."

Yamamoto turned to the other three shinigamis and looked at Byakuya's injury that Hitsugaya had inflicted on him, "Kuchiki-Taichou you may go to Unohana-Taichou and get your injury healed. Take Hitsugaya with you and keep an eye on him. Everyone, this incident shall not be spoken about ever. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room had only nodded and kept quiet.

Yamamoto and Karin stepped out the room to talk in private.

"Kurosaki, since you have accomplished your task, I would like you to come with me for I have something to show you."

Karin nodded and followed Yamamoto to wherever he was going to take her. Byakuya watched Karin being led away from the room. He helped Hitsugaya up and they both walked on to the 4th division.

8

88

888

Rukia sat facing the screen watching Karin video tape where she was being led through her eyes. She observed the surroundings and noticed that they were heading in Yamamoto's office. Once they got in, Rukia saw Yamamoto walked into a hidden room. She never saw that room before. Actually, she never knew that room was even there. Strange.

Yamamoto and Karin walked into the room and he led her towards a shiny white object. It was small and looked like a pearl but with black markings etched on to it. Karin stared at his mesmerized by the tiny jewel. Yamamoto saw a flicker of light emerge from her eyes.

Good, he thought. Karin had reacted to the pearl and now her eyes began to change from gray to amber. Suddenly, Karin shook her head and the color of her eyes returned to being their normal soft gray. She looked confused; the she looked around and noticed she's never been to this room.

Rukia zoomed into the pearl; she couldn't read what was on it. The markings were so tiny they looked like dots. She continued to watch everything that was happening until Renji walked into the room. Rukia turned around, "Renji?"

Renji walked in with a smile, Rukia looked confused at first, but then he stepped aside. Rukia's eyes widen she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Back to Karin.

Karin listened to Yamamoto speak to her.

"I see you've caught you're eyes on the pearl."

Karin looked at the pearl again, however nothing happened, "What is that?"

"You see, that pearl is the pearl of Shiva. This pearl contains an unbelievable amount of power. However, it requires sacrificing ones life."

Karin stared at the pearl with interest, "So in order for someone to obtain power, they have to sacrifice another's life?"

"Yes, however, it isn't just anyone's life. It has to be a life of person with a pure heart. Wielder of the pearl can not use this pearl's power because the pearl chooses who to sacrifice. No one is able to touch Shiva's Pearl. The only one who can touch it is the person that the pearl chooses."

Karin stopped looking at the pearl, "Taichou, wasn't there something you wanted me to see?"

"I already have."

"What? …. Shiva's Pearl?"

He nodded.

"But why?"

"You see, I've guarded this pearl for a very long time, however, this pearl has started to react again after 500 years. This means that the next person this pearl chooses is near. There are many shinigamis out there, there is definitely one person out there that knows about this pearl. I've brought you here because I want you to guard this pearl with your life. If it ever fell into the hands of someone who is power hungry, they stop at nothing to retrieve it. I want you to make this your top priority to protect it and to learn everything you can about this pearl. Will you accept?"

Karin closed her eyes. Something wasn't right about what he just told her. Then again, he really wasn't someone you could trust. If she took this task on it might lead her to Yamamoto's true intentions.

"I accept."

"Good. Well, you are dismissed. One other thing, no one is allowed to come here except you and I. The security in this room is tight. Its wise not risk bring someone here no matter what."

Karin nodded. She turned around and prepared to leave. This was definitely something she had to inform the others about. For Yamamoto to have something so dangerous in his grasps means something is up.

888

88

8

Hitsugaya sat on the hospital bed waiting patiently as Unohana healed his shoulder. Byakuya walked up to him, "You're skills are definitely not what I thought it to be."

"Same goes for you Kuchiki-Taichou," Hitsugaya said equally impressed. Shunsui smirked at the two, "Well that was something. You both looked really cool out there. Right Juushiro?"

Ukitake nodded with a smile. He then turned to Hinamori who was sitting beside Hanataro, "Why do you look so happy Hina-chan?"

Hinamori smiled even more, "You have no idea who decided to come for a visit."

Ukitake looked at her skeptically. Then Unohana finished healing Hitsugaya, "You can come out now," she said standing up.

The hospital curtain opened up and a girl stepped out from behind the curtain.

8

88

888

"No way," Rukia was loss for words. "No way." She said once again. Rukia walked towards where Renji had just stood.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I have to look for Hinamori anyways." Renji said, with a playful smile. He shut the door and walked away.

Rukia's eyes began to water. As soon as she stopped walking, she stood before him.

"I told you I'd come for you," a deep voice said.

"I never doubted you, Kurosaki Ichigo."


	31. Last Day Ch 31

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Karin sped up and headed towards the 4th division. Her heart pounded with each step she took. She felt like something was going to happen. She didn't know what but she felt that it was something good.

Karin raced through the hallways until she made her way towards the double doors. She swung the door opened and her eyes widen.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Karin with a smile.

Karin took slow steps, "Y Yuzu?"

Yuzu smiled at Karin, "You really do remember me."

Karin and Yuzu ran to each other and hugged each other. Hitsugaya smiled, he was happy that the twin sisters were reunited.

Yuzu began to cry, "Aw Yuzu, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you again."

"Me too. Yuzu, I'm sorry for making a stupid decision like that."

"Don't be. Besides, I get to see Soul Society heheh."

Karin nodded and hugged her sister tighter.

Renji just walked into the hospital. He saw everyone smiling. He spotted Hinamori and sat next to her. She smiled to him and he blushed. Shunsui saw this then smiled deviously. Oh how was going to make Renji's life a living hell later.

"Okay, well everyone is here except for Rukia-chan," Ukitake said.

Karin released Yuzu, "It looks like everyone was successful, but there is something I just found out."

They all looked at her waiting for her to explain herself. For the next few minutes, she explained what happened when she followed Yamamoto. They all stared at her.

"Karin," Hitsugaya called her. She looked at him, "Do you think that the next wielder or Shiva's Pearl might be you?"

Everyone in the room stared at Hitsugaya with interest.

"You said earlier that when you were looking at it, your body froze like you couldn't control your self. I might not be right, but I think that you may be the person that the pearl chooses as its master."

It made a little sense. Whatever Yamamoto is plotting, there was no way Hitsugaya would let Karin be the sacrifice.

Karin frowned, "I can't be the sacrifice. I mean, I'm not pure enough and why would it choose me? I'm not special or anything."

"But think about it, why else is he showing it to you?"

Karin stopped to think.

"It actually makes sense now. I think, that Yamamoto has planned that he would sacrifice you and that he will gain power through that pearl. This whole entire time, he knew that the pearl has reacted to you. Think about it. He agreed to you're deal right when you offered it to him. No matter what, humans aren't supposed to be here. He knows that for sure. But you bent that law for his own benefit."

Karin looked down. She felt like hell right now. This whole entire time, that old man was planning to sacrifice her. What if what Hitsugaya said isn't totally right. No! She yelled in her head. Hitsugaya is right. It makes sense.

"In that case, we have to beat him with his own game," Yuzu said. Everyone stared at her like she grew and extra head.

"Did Miss Kurosaki Yuzu just declare war?" Matsumoto asked shocked to see innocent Yuzu breathing fire like a dragon.

Yuzu blushed and fiddle with her fingers. She still wasn't used to showing people that she had an interest in fighting. Matsumoto smiled, "Aw, Yuzu you're so cool!"

Karin recovered from what she just heard from Yuzu's mouth.

Soon the door opened and in came a happy Rukia dragging a bright orange haired shinigami by his ear.

"OWW! RUKIA! I CAME BACK HERE TO RESCUE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?!"

Rukia spun around and yelled back, "BAKA! YOU DESERVE IT! TOOK YOU FOREVER TO GET HERE!"

Rukia pinched his ear harder and Ichigo screamed his head off tears glistening in his eyes. She let go of his ear and his ear became a bright red and very swollen ear, "Hey Karin look who's finally here," she said excitedly.

Karin turned her head and saw Ichigo walk in with a scowl. Karin smirked at him. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Wow Ichi-nii, you can defeat hollows, defeat a bount, kill Aizen, but you can't even stand up to Rukia-nee." With that, the rest of the people in the room smirked.

"Karin, be happy I'm here, or else I'll just leave you here to be sacrificed."

Karin glared at her older brother, "Good to see you again."

For the rest of the day, they all talked and messed around. Yuzu had explained about how Isshin would be coming up to Soul Society soon and that she can't wait to see Karin fight. Everyone else stayed in the now closed 4th division and decided to throw a little welcoming party to Ichigo and Yuzu.

Outside the 4th division on the roof Karin sat in between Hitsugaya's legs. They sat gazing at the stars. Karin fiddled with Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya watched her in amusement, "What are you doing to Hyorinmaru?"

"Uh …. I just wanted to see if I can use him."

Hitsugaya smirked at the growing blush on Karin's face. "I mean I already know that he won't listen to me but, I just wanted to see."

Hitsugaya laughed, "Okay whatever you say."

"What, I'm just saying,"

"No, I know."

"But you know, I like your Zanpakuto out of all the taichous, even my own brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Karin laid Hyorinmaru on her lap and reached out for her Zanpakuto. She placed it beside his and stared at them.

"From that day you played soccer when a Hollow attacked us and you revealed that you were a shinigami for the first time, that was the day I felt that you had the coolest Zanpakuto. You know, when Yamamoto trained me and allowed me to choose my Zanpakuto, I wanted something just like yours."

Hitsugaya watched Karin put both their Zanpakuto down beside them. She leaned into him and reached out to place his arms around her. Hitsugaya placed his chin on her head and just continued to watch the sky. Karin shut her eyes and smiled. This was where she always wanted to be. Right here in his arms.

Beside them, Hyorinmaru began to glow a bright blue light. It moved over to Karin's Zanpakuto and her Zanpakuto began to glow a bright red light. The two Zanpakuto collided against each other. They reacted to each other just as their masters did to one another. Hitsugaya and Karin turned their heads and saw their sword. They both laughed at the sight.

"It seems like Hyorinmaru likes my Zanpakuto."

"You know that's kind of strange." Hitsugaya said.

Karin laughed, "Nah, not really. They're like you and me."

They only smiled and snuggled closer to each other.

From below Ichigo had a smug looking expression. Matsumoto, Hinamori, Yachiru, and basically all the girls were squealing as they listened and watch the two young shinigami lovers have a special moment with each other on the roof.

"Oh don't look like that Ichigo, aren't you glad she's finally happy?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Rukia.

"To think my little sister would end up with the shrimp."

Rukia giggled.

"Hai, it's like just yesterday we were all in the human world and Karin would always talk about how stupid love was. Now look at her, she's in love with Hitsugaya-Taichou."

The night went on as everyone enjoyed the time they had left before they would confront Yamamoto. Nobody knew what was going to happen. Nobody felt like thinking about it right now. They only wanted to have fun and be carefree. Would tonight really be the last time they would have fun? Nobody knew.


	32. The Chosen Sacrifice Ch 32

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

The wind blew lifting the leaves and helped it take flight around tall buildings and vast areas. From a distance, a bright red light began to glow, "Eh? Akatatsu, what's wrong?"

Karin asked her Zanpakuto. Akatatsu began to shake furiously; Karin put her hand on the hilt and felt that it was burning up. She looked up and saw Yamamoto approaching her.

"Taichou." Karin bowed her head to him. He noticed Akatatsu reacting to him. He brushed it of by glaring at it, "Karin, it has been two weeks since I've assigned you to protect Shiva's Pearl. I think that you are now ready to take on your final test."

Karin felt that something was up, "Final test?"

"Hai, I've come to a decision that age has truly caught up with me and for that, I would like to give you your final test. If you pass this, you will be the new 1st Taichou. You will have the highest power of all the Taichous."

"I see."

"I would like you to come by my office at midnight. From there we will proceed with the test."

"Hai Taichou."

Yamamoto dismissed Karin, as she headed off he placed something in her pocket and watched her walk away.

Karin walked to the 10th division. That was were everyone would have the final meeting before heading off to overthrow Yamamoto. They all knew what Yamamoto's true objective was. Every single one of them have placed their lives on the line for Karin.

Karin threw her head back, she felt selfish right now. All these people were risking their lives for her and all she did was cause trouble for them. If it wasn't for her the laws of Soul Society wouldn't have been tightened.

She stood before the door of the 10th division. Her hand pushed the door open, not like the way she usually opened the door like she was raging hyena; but more like she was afraid. Well you can't really blame her. She really was afraid. This major event would determine whether she will live or die. Well it couldn't be that bad to die right? I mean if she did, her soul would come here right?

Wrong. Not everyone goes to Soul Society. Her soul didn't need to be purified or anything. Then again, she had ties here and if she died, she wouldn't be fully happy. Even so, she still didn't want to die just yet.

Karin made her way towards Hitsugaya's office. She opened the door to that room and saw it was packed. Rukia looked up, "Oh good you're here."

"Um guys," everyone listened to Karin speak, "There's a change in plans."

"What why?" Yachiru asked.

"Well, I think the old man knows that we're on to him. He changed the time of the final test."

Rukia looked serious, "When?"

"Midnight."

Byakuya frowned, "Do you know why?"

"No I'm sorry, but I was thinking, could it have something to do with the Pearl?"

"Maybe," Hitsugaya said. As the group of people began to discuss about revising their plans and everything, no one noticed that Karin was glued to the floor. She turned pale white and her eyes began to change color again. Hitsugaya turned his head, "Right Karin?"

There was no answer and Hitsugaya saw Karin fall towards the floor. He immediately dashed towards her and caught her, "Karin! Oi! What's wrong?"

Karin didn't know what was wrong with her. Suddenly, it clicked into her head; she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a shiny Shiva's Pearl. Hitsugaya's breath hitched, "Shiva's Pearl."

The pearl began to glow and shake. It flew up in the air and Karin began to choke.

"Karin!" Ichigo and Hitsugaya panicked. Ichigo put his hand on the pearl only to get zapped and flew backwards. Rukia rushed to him and helped him up. "Don't touch it!" Hitsugaya yelled. Karin stood up and started to walk towards the pearl. She fought hard to remain conscious. Slowly, she brought her hand up to grab the pearl. Her hand connected with the pearl and the room filled up with a blinding white light.

As soon as the white light dissipated, Karin was on a table, lying on her back wearing a thin white gown. There were black scriptures tattooed onto her forehead and arms. If you take a good look at it, they were the same markings that are etched onto the pearl. Everyone ran to her, she had her eyes closed. She was so pale it looked like she was dead.

Hitsugaya put his ear on her heart. He couldn't hear anything, he quickly thought she was dead but then, he finally heard a pulse. It was slow and sounded like she was dying.

"Nee-chan," Yuzu sobbed.


	33. The Final Battle Ch 33

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

The hours drew on and on and on. She still hasn't woken up. Unohana place her hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder, "She'll make it through."

Hitsugaya only nodded. It was clear that he didn't want to talk to anyone. Somewhere in another part of the room, Ichigo was punching the wall until he bled. Rukia gripped his fist and held it to her heart. She shook her head no and Ichigo growled.

Yachiru and Hanataro were on the other side of Karin waiting for her to wake up. Yachiru had tears in her eyes, "Ne, Rin-chan, you have to wake up so we can all go watch the sakuras fall this year. Hana-chan and I and even you will all eat a lot of dango. And, and we'll have a big party with lots of sweets and toys. R RRin-chan, you have to wake up," Yachiru released the tears and Hanataro rubbed her back. Kenpachi walked towards Yachiru and lifted her up onto his back. He placed his hand on Karin's head, "Baka, we still didn't have a rematch yet. I still need to fight both you and Ichigo."

Matsumoto and the others were somewhere discussing what to do when it hits midnight. She looked at the clock and saw that they only had twenty minutes until midnight. Yamamoto would come after her, she just knew it. She began to think about when Isshin would come. He told her that he would show up the day they confront Yamamoto, but until now he still wasn't there.

Will everything work out fine? The asked herself.

888

88

8

"You know I think it's about time you finally retire," Yamamoto turned around to see who had spoke to him.

"What brings you here, Kurosaki Isshin?"

8

88

888

Karin walked around, everywhere it was white. Soon, the white faded away and she was in a room. Karin looked around, she was back home. She walked towards a desk and opened it. She pulled out a photo album with pictures of her mother.

"Karin-chan?"

Karin turned around her eyes widen. The photo album slipped from her hand and fell towards the floor. Her heat beat sped, "K kk kaasan?"

888

88

8

Hitsugaya watched Karin lay on the table. Suddenly, her fingers twitched for a slight second.

"Karin."

Suddenly, a scream resounded throughout the room. Everyone turned their heads, Hinamori burst through the door with blood dripping down her head, "Hinamori!" Matsumoto called out.

Hinamori limped towards the others she tripped and Renji rushed to catch her, "What happened?" He asked her.

"Everyone listen," she gasped for air trying to speak, "Yamamoto-Taichou, dispatched a whole army. They are on their way here! There a millions of them."

Hinamori pushed Renji's hand off her and she drew out her Zanpakuto. Before anyone could ask several shinigamis bust inside the room. They charged at Ukitake, Hinamori, Ichigo and basically everyone there.

One shinigami drew out his Zanpakuto and charged at Hitsugaya, Rukia jumped in front of him and yelled, "Hitsugaya-Taichou! Take Karin and go! We can handle it."

"But

"Go now!"

Hitsugaya nodded and picked Karin up bridal style. Her white dress flowing from her body.

8

88

888

Two swords clanged against each other, "You're still sharp as ever Isshin."

"Same goes for you, old man."

Isshin pushed the old man and lifted his Zanpakuto. He has yet to release his Zanpakuto. Both of them were attacking each other with brutal force. As expected from two of the most powerful shinigamis.

Yamamoto shot out a fire spell and almost burnt Isshin. Isshin disappeared and reappeared above Yamamoto. He shot out an ice spell. Yamamoto dodged the spell and swung his sword at Isshin. Isshin blocked it by swinging his sword back at him.

"You hurt Karin and my family, I will kill you."

888

88

8

Karin stood there struck, no she was dead, so why is she standing in front of her. Masaki smiled at Karin. She walked past her into the balcony. She took a good look at Karakura Town from outside her room.

Karin walked behind her and Masaki spoke, "You grew up to be a beautiful girl."

Masaki went to Karin and touched her face, "I'm proud of you Karin."

Karin stared at her mother, tears leaked out from her eyes. Masaki held Karin in her arms, "Karin, there are many things to come, now is not the time for you to wager your life for everyone. Live Karin, help as many people you can, protect your family and friend, and fall in love and die of old age beside your lover."

Masaki held her tighter, "Those were things I wasn't able to do, that's why I want you to do it. Please tell Isshin, Ichigo, and Yuzu that I'm always watching them and that I do not blame any of them for my death. Please tell Ichigo and Isshin that."

"Kaasan," Karin released Masaki, "Hai."

"Good girl, now go back, 'he' needs you right now, and he won't be able to live without you."

"He?" Karin asked.

Masaki nodded. She put her hand up and a small portal came out. In the portal, Hitsugaya was carrying Karin bridal style and trying to fight off the shinigamis that were flying at him.

Karin looked at her mother and the room one last time. She smiled, closed her eyes, and walked through the portal.

Hitsugaya finally got rid of the last shinigami that recklessly jumped at him. He turned a corner and stopped for a sec to catch a breath. Karin opened her eyes and smiled at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya said hi to her but then did a double take.

Karin laughed, "Glad to see that you're happy to see me."

Hitsugaya couldn't resist himself. He pulled Karin in a bone-crushing hug. Karin laughed and hugged him back.

"Gomenasai, Toshiro."

"Shh… it's not your fault."

8

88

888

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled seeing her crash into a wall.

Yuzu pulled herself together. She stood straight up and pressed her hands together. A ball of light formed in her hands and she tossed it at a group of shinigamis. The ball of light exploded and destroyed almost half the room.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled scolding her after a large piece of a wall almost killed him.

"Ah… gomen Ichi-nii heh," she rubbed that back of her head. Yuzu then returned to fighting.

Matsumoto smiled, "You know this is actually fun. Hey how about we play a game of who defeats the most?!" She said enthusiastically.

"Sure I'm game!" Shunsui said. Everyone else nodded and thus began the game.

888

88

8

Karin and Hitsugaya ran through the hallways and into the 1st division. They had to stop Yamamoto. Now that she fused with the Shiva's Pearl, anything could happen. Yamamoto could get a hold of her and use her.

As soon as they got to the 1st division, they heard the sound of swords hitting against each other. They stepped to see what was going on.

"Tou-san!" Karin yelled out to Isshin.

Both Yamamoto and Isshin looked towards Karin. Yamamoto pushed Isshin and cut him. He shunpoed to Karin. Karin shook a little, shocked at how fast he got to her. Yamamoto yanked Karin. Karin brought her fist up and punched Yamamoto directly in the eye.

Yamamoto stumbled but recovered quickly. He went to go after Karin again but Hitsugaya drew his Zanpakuto, "Karin! Go and run away!"

"No! I won't leave you alone!"

"Just go!"

"But Toshiro –

Isshin grabbed Karin and shunpoed away from there. Karin struggled and punched Isshin, "No! Toshiro! Otou-san! Let me go! I have to go help him!"

Isshin calmed her down, "Karin, don't worry. He'll be fine –

"But –

"Toshiro will be fine."

Isshin continued to run.

Hitsugaya and Yamamoto were fighting each other now. Hitsugaya wouldn't let Yamamoto escape and go after Karin.

"You really won't let me go," Yamamoto said.

"Of course not, Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hyorinmaru emerged and Hitsugaya's arms were wrapped in ice. His ice wings flapped and he flew at Yamamoto. Yamamoto dodged it and shunpoed away.

"Damn it!" Hitsugaya cursed. He flew away going after Yamamoto.

Isshin sensed Yamamoto coming from behind them. He cursed to himself, and then he immediately stopped. Surrounding him were Yamamoto's true followers.

There were so many of them. Isshin put Karin down and drew his Zanpakuto, although he is an ex-captain, it didn't mean he could defeat them all. These shinigamis were just ordinary shinigamis. They live only to fight for Yamamoto. Yamamoto had manipulated them and took away all emotions from them. So even if they died, they wouldn't feel pain.

Karin stood behind Isshin. She wished she had Akatatsu right now. Then suddenly, Byakuya and everyone else arrived. Byakuya tossed Akatatsu to her.

"Arigato, um how did you know I was going to need it?"

"The three of us helped train you. We should know the strength and weakness of our apprentice." Byakuya simply explained.

Shunsui grinned, "It's his way of saying he has faith in you and that he cares."

Byakuya stared at Shunsui who chuckled.

"Um quick question, where's Yachiru and Zaraki-Taichou?"

Everyone shook their head, they didn't know where he went, but knowing him, he's probably lost.

Kenpachi ran everywhere in Seireitei, "Are you sure Karin and them are here?"

"I'm sure I sensed them here a few seconds ago Ken-chan!" They continued to run around going even further away from where Karin and everyone was.

Karin whipped around swinging Akatatsu. Yamamoto suddenly appeared behind her, "Karin!" Hitsugaya yelled. Karin turned around and suddenly Yuzu was in front of her.

"Yuzu!" Yuzu dropped down to her knees, blood flowed from her gut. She clutched her stomach wincing in pain.

"Karin-chan, you're okay." Karin became upset. Fire filled her eyes. She was dead set on killing this old man.

"Release the fire from within, Akatatsu!"

A red dragon wrapped itself around Karin, just like Hitsugaya, she had red wings on her back and had the element of fire floating above her like Hitsugaya's petals that let him know how long he could stay in bankai.

Everyone stared in awe. She had accomplished bankai in a short amount of time. Byakuya and Shunsui smirked proud of themselves. Ukitake smiled.

Then, Karin built a barrier made of fire around everyone keeping them away from harms way. She slowly walked towards Yamamoto when Hitsugaya tried to break free from the barrier.

Karin ran to Hitsugaya making sure he didn't burn himself from the fire barrier.

"Karin," he whispered. Karin smiled at him and walked through the barrier. She wrapped her arms around him, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

A tear slid from her eye as she went on the tips of her toes. She gently kissed Hitsugaya on the lips and turned to walk away.

"Karin." She kept walking.

"Karin!" She didn't turned back.

"KARIN!!" She flew at Yamamoto.

In the air Yamamoto and Karin were battling it out.

"You used me and hurt everyone I care about! You almost ruined Soul Society and for that I will kill you!"

"Do you really think you can kill me? Don't make me laugh."

Karin charged at Yamamoto releasing her anger at him.

Ichigo watched Karin fight her battle. He couldn't believe how strong she was. Before he would be the one fighting her battles, but now she can take care of herself. It kind of made him sad.

Rukia placed her hand on his. She smiled reassuring him, "There isn't much we can do now. This is her fight. Let her get through with it on her own."

Ichigo nodded and continued watching Karin, proud to be the brother of this strong girl. No, woman.

Shiva's Pearl began to react with Karin again. Her eyes turned amber and she stopped moving. Yamamoto smirked now was his chance. He tried to go at her but before he could make it, Karin took Akatatsu and stabbed herself with it towards her stomach. She pulled Akatatsu from her stomach and put her hand on her wound. She reached inside and pulled the Pearl out her body.

In the process, she screamed from the pain she felt in taking out the pearl from her. Karin panted, breathing heavily. She was losing a lot of blood. Yamamoto growled he charged after her but then out of nowhere, Hitsugaya flew in front of him and made an ice wall to prevent him from reaching Karin.

Karin stared wearily at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya put his hand on her wound, "Let's do this."

Karin nodded. Together, Karin and Hitsugaya held onto the pearl, it zapped Hitsugaya but he kept holding on to it no matter what. Karin took one last look at Hitsugaya. Then they charged at Yamamoto and thrust Shiva's Pearl on his heart.

Yamamoto began to scream. He was being electrocuted. Shiva's Pearl began to change color from a shiny white to a dark black.

Karin felt like her powers were leaving her body. She closed her eyes and felt into Hitsugaya's arms. Hitsugaya watched Yamamoto shake psychotically and cough up blood.

Hitsugaya quickly grabbed Karin and flew away. Shit! He thought if he didn't get far away from him both him and Karin will die.

Like a detonating bomb, the Pearl exploded and along with it, so did Yamamoto. The pearl shattered into a million pieces and the force was so strong that Hitsugaya fell off balance.

Hitsugaya finally landed on the ground. Isshin and everyone else ran to the couple. They all surrounded Karin. Nothing was happening. Hitsugaya felt her pulse but nothing. She wasn't even breathing. His eyes became glossy.

"Kairn," nothing. He leaned over her and hugged her tightly.

Soon everyone else was shedding tears.

"You said everything was going to be fine." Hitsugaya sobbed.

After a few minutes, Karin still didn't move. Hitsugaya gripped onto her.

Then a mysterious bright light emanated from the Karin's heart. That light came into a form of a woman.

"Masaki," Isshin whispered.

Ichigo and Yuzu's breath hitched, "Okaasan," they both said.

Masaki smiled at them. She looked at Hitsugaya, "You love my daughter very much don't you," she said. Hitsugaya nodded.

"I've come tell you that this is not the end," She placed her hand on Karin's heart.

"It is still not her time to go," Masaki then placed her hand on Karin's forehead. The markings of Shiva's Pearl vanished into thin air. She smiled at everyone, "This is the least I can do for you all."

She leaned closer to Hitsugaya and whispered, "Please take good care of her."

Masaki stood up and faced the rest of the Kurosaki family. She hugged both Ichigo and Yuzu. Then she went to Isshin and kissed him on the forehead before pressing her lips on his, "I'm proud of you all," she said to the family.

Masaki began to vanish, "Okaasan." Yuzu said.

Masaki smiled at Yuzu then she finally disappeared completely.

Not long after Karin, opened her eyes and everyone ran to hug her.

"Welcome back Karin." Hitsugaya said.

"I told you everything will be alright." She said giving him her infamous Kurosaki grin.

88888

8888

88

8

**Hi everyone. Yes I finally finished this. I'm sorry please don't cry because I cried when I realized it was finally over. Okay well you're all probably wondering what the hell did I just type well here are some hints.**

**I finally figured out a name for Karin's Zanpakuto which is Akatatsu which means red dragon. Or supposed to mean red dragon.**

**Yes Yamamoto caught on with the sneaking around and planning things behind his back so he ordered a group of shinigamis to prevent Karin and them from getting what he wants.**

**Um my original plan was to make Shiva's Pearl, Masaki's heart and soul but I decided against it.**

**When Karin was sleeping her soul went back to the Kurosaki household in that special room that I told you all to remember. There she spoke to her mother.**

**Yamamoto wanted to fight Karin at midnight because he thought it would be the only time where she would be vulnerable and by herself without interference but then he found out about the planning and stuff so he just dispatched an army.**

**Yes Isshin had a battle scene with Yamamoto.**

**Karin died but Masaki revived her.**

**Kenpachi is running around lost. Heheheh.**

**Okay I think that's about it. I'm not sure. Also I do realize that I had many grammar mistakes in the last 3 chapters again I apologize, I don't really have much time to proof read everything. So yeah.**

**Okay one last thing then I'll shut up. I'll be starting another fanfic but not for bleach.**

**I want to give it a shot with Neji x Hinata from Naruto. I know its kinda awkward and stuff since they're cousins but please bare with me. Hope to see some of you read that one.**


	34. Heh! U thought i was done? Ch34

**Catch Me I'm Fallin'**

Karin walked around the Gotei 13. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she looked really happy.

As she walked many shinigami that passed by her and bowed to her. She smiled back at them every now and then saying hi.

She walked by the training hall and stopped. Standing before her was Byakuya. She looked at him quizzically, he reached out his right arm and dangling from it was a little boy who looked strikingly like Hitsugaya.

She frowned, "What did he do now Byakuya-nii?" she asked. Byakuya didn't say anything, only handed her the little boy.

She stared at him straight in the eyes. Although he looked very much like the 10th division captain, he definitely didn't have his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?"

He only smiled a cute smile, "Well, you can make me captain."

She laughed, "Now that I can't do."

"But-

"If you want to reach captain level, you have to work hard."

"But I can! I mean I'm the strongest in my grade. I take advanced classes and I can so kick butt!"

Karin smiled at the Hitsugaya look alike, "Huh," she sighed, "Juubei, keep working hard and don't aim to be a captain because you think you are strong."

"I know. I want to be captain just like you and otou-san. I will protect everyone in Soul Society!" he said with enthusiasm.

Karin chuckled she lifted him on her back, "Well let's go visit your otou-san."

They entered the 10th division and slowly walked towards Hitsugaya's office.

"Why is everyone being mean to me?"

Karin stared at Juubei strangely, "What do you mean?"

"Well every time I talk to someone today they would leave me and say they have to go."

Karin smiled, "They probably have to do something."

"But they just walk away, even uncle Byakuya pushed me aside today. He ended our training early and didn't even say anything to me. Then he just tossed me to you."

Karin smiled, "Maybe he was just tired."

"TIRED!" Juubei fumed, "How can he be tired? He didn't do anything to make himself tired."

Karin only smiled, "Well here we are."

Karin pushed the door open to Hitsugaya's office as soon as the door opened, the lights turned on and everyone popped out, "Surprise!"

Juubei looked up and saw a banner that said, "Happy Birthday Hitsugaya Juubei."

Juubei's eyes lit up, "No way."

Karin smiled, "Well now you know why everyone's been avoiding you. Happy birthday Juubei," she said handing him something really long wrapped up in a cloth.

Hitsugaya tapped Juubei from behind. Juubei turned around and jumped on Hitsugaya's back, "Otou-san!"

"Hey kiddo." Hitsugaya said.

Karin smiled at the two snow color haired Hitsugayas, "Juubei, your otou-san and I have decided that you are ready to own this," Karin took the long object that was wrapped in a cloth and unwrapped it.

Juubei's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it, "Hyorinmaru?"

Hitsugaya and Karin watched the little boy start to cry, "Kaasan! Tou-san! Thanks so much, you're the best!" Juubei glomped his parents. Karin and Hitsugaya smiled, then Hitsugaya lifted Juubei by his shirt not in a mean way but in a very fatherly way, "if you break it, I will hunt you down. It took a lot of effort for your mother to convince me to give Hyorinmaru to you."

Juubei nodded, "I will protect it with my life."

"Good," Hitsugaya placed Juubei down. Juubei said thank you one last time and then headed off to hang out with everyone else in his birthday party.

Hitsugaya pulled Karin out his office and Karin stared at him confused. "Where are we going?"

"If you're worried about Juubei, don't I already talked with Rukia, Ichigo, and Matsumoto. They'll take care of Juubei for the night."

Karin stared at him, "For the night?"

Hitsugaya smirked and continued to drag her with him.

"Okay mister, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Is this punishment for making you give Hyorinmaru to Juubei?"

"Maybe."

"Toshiro!"

He smiled slyly at her, "I love it when you get angry."

Karin blushed and then laughed, "Oo I'm scared."

"You should be after all you are married to the ice king."

"You know now that I think about it, why did I marry you?"

"Why, are you regretting it?"

"No."

"Then are you complaining?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"I see. Well we're here."

Karin looked out, "Hey, when did we leave Soul Society?"

"Just a few seconds ago."

"I never noticed. There wasn't a portal or anything."

Hitsugaya sighed, "Geez, for you to be the 1st captain of Gotei 13 you really are slow."

"Hey!" He laughed, "I didn't use the portal. Mayuri and Urahara built in a new type of connection to the human world and Soul Society. Its much quicker and more efficient."

Karin looked around her. She never thought she would walk in this room again. After the whole ordeal with Yamamoto and Shiva's Pearl, she never stepped foot into this room again. Its not that she didn't want to its just she didn't need to go in it. She had Hitsugaya to help her out and she no longer needed her mother. She slowly walked around the room.

He held her hand, "You must be wondering why I brought you here. Well you see, that day when you dashed out on Hinamori, and me you went missing in the middle of the night. Before I found you, I came into this room. Now I know why you like being in this room. Everything in here, makes you feel safe, why? It's because you can feel you're mother's spirit everywhere in here. What I'm trying to say is that, this room made me realize everything. Karin I –

"Shh…" she placed her finger on his lips, "You don't have to say anything more."

Karin smiled at him, "Thank you for everything. For making me happy, for giving me Juubei, and for catching me when I'm falling."

Hitsugaya hugged her and she leaned in, their lips were about to touch when the door flew open, "Kaasan, tou-san I found er uh you. Uh….I'll leave you two alone," Juubei said closing the door.

Karin and Hitsugaya laughed at the way Juubei stared at them, through the door they heard Juubei throwing a fit, "But Auntie Rukia! I think they're going to do 'it'!" Rukia laughed, "See, I told you not to come here but who didn't you guys listen to."

"C'mon we should let them have their time together," Ichigo said gagging at how Juubei explained what he saw.

Karin laughed and aggressively pulled Hitsugaya, "Now where were we?"

Hitsugaya smirked.


End file.
